Damage Control Sequel To No I in Team
by Phoenix333
Summary: Buffy is well on her way to cretly she's still devastated from her injury but how long will she be able to hold up the façade before things take a drastic change and she'd forced to reasses her life? EDITED. REPOST
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: **DAMAGE CONTROL** - Sequel to 'No I In Team'

AUTHOR: PHOENIX333

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is for entertainment purposes only.

DISTRIBUTION: Please let me know if it goes anywhere.

TIMELINE: Six months after 'NO I IN TEAM'

SUMMARY: Months later, Buffy is well on her way to recovery and living a life she never would have expected. Secretly she's still devastated from her injury but how long will she be able to hold up the façade before things take a drastic change and she'd forced to reassess her life?

RATING: M - For Language, Violence and Adult themes.

FEEDBACK: Do I even need to ask?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Please read important authors note at end of story!**

**Thank you so much to each and everyone who sent feedback for "No I In Team', you guys keep the muse alive. **

_SIX MONTHS AGO . . . _

_Her voice seemed reluctant when she answered, "But I don't understand, you don't even like me. We fought all the time…" Buffy said, her eyes wide as she stared at the man sitting before her. _

_Angelus eyes portrayed the regret and sadness he felt, "I fought because it was a way to hide. I didn't want to confess to myself how I felt and I didn't want you to notice. So I did the only thing I could and I pushed you away._

_Buffy, I know this is a lot to ask…forgiveness isn't easy to give, but I want to try and earn your forgiveness, and maybe give me a chance to prove myself to you. I'm willing to do whatever it takes." He wasn't above begging and if that was what he had to do then he would do so gladly. _

"_When you say feelings…what type of feeling s are you talking about?" Buffy frowned, not sure if she understood right. _

_Angelus grinned, seeing her drop her carefully built walls, just a fraction. This wasn't an opportunity he was going to let pass by, so instead of answering, he moved closer, all the while looking into her eyes, and pulled her towards him the rest of the way. _

_His lips landed on hers in the next instant, softly caressing her mouth with his, hoping to give her the answer she wanted. He'd dreamed about this moment countless times, and the real thing was even better than his fantasies. When he felt her respond, his heart soared. He wanted to move closer to her, pull her against him and feel her more fully against him, but he held back, knowing he just caught her off guard and not sure of her feelings just yet. _

"_Does that explain it to you?" Angelus smirked at her, his eyes lowered slightly to gaze into hers… _

"_So, I'm willing to give you a chance to prove to me that you're not a complete asshole." Buffy said jokingly, causing him to chuckle. Her being humorous about it was good; it meant they had a chance. _

"_I promise you won't regret this." He said between kisses, as his lips fastened against hers again. Nothing felt as good as having Buffy with him…and having his lips against hers in a passionate kiss…_

SIX MONTHS LATER

LOS ANGELES

HYPERION HOTEL

Cursing silently as her ass made contact with the sparring mat…painfully, Buffy glared at her training partner, "Damn it Angel, I told you I can't kick that high…" frustration seeped from her voice and it took all her control not to slap her hands at the mat and express her feelings accordingly. Looking up at said 'partner', Buffy couldn't help but grimace at the pain in her rear from the impact. At least she could enjoy the sight of his body clad only in sweatpants and a fine sheen of sweat from their vigorous training.

Standing only a few feet from her, Angelus couldn't help but grin at her sprawled figure, "Well obviously you can, because you just did." He said humorously as he easily hauled her up against his chest and gave her a short, hard kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist for a few seconds he relished the feel of her. Like always, his body reacted immediately to her close proximity and he had to let her go before he got carried away and ended their training session early…again.

Scowl firmly in place, Buffy added a pout to show her frustration, "If I could, I wouldn't have landed on my ass." She said as she followed Angelus' lead and settled into a fighting stance once again.

Not even bothering with another reply, she eyed Angelus carefully, waiting for his next move. His dark brown eyes showed humor and confidence as he grinned at her. Once upon a time that grin had made her feel uneasy and hesitant; now it just tempted her to wipe it off his handsome face. If only her leg and ribs weren't killing her then she might have made good on her temptation, but pain and weariness held her back; not that she feared he would harm her, but she feared her own reaction for what was to come.

Slowly advancing on Buffy, he cast a critical eye over her posture, "Stop favoring your leg, I can see it all the way from here and your opponent won't be as nice as I am. When they see you favoring that leg, they are going to go directly for it." He observed calmly, his eyes fixed on her face. He wasn't too worried about it right now, but he knew he had to point out what she was doing wrong if she was even going to have a fighting chance at going back into the field.

Doing her best to keep her weight off her injured leg, Buffy bit back a growl; she _knew_ that, but after the beating she'd just been through she wasn't in the mood to keep up appearances, last of all in front of Angelus. Especially when her leg was all but crippling beneath her, her ribs felt like they were on fire and her temper climbing higher and higher every second.

Even though she knew she shouldn't get angry she couldn't help but feel frustrated. She'd asked Angelus to help her with training to help get hers into the shape she'd been in six months ago. Although he'd been reluctant at first, her perseverance paid off and after much persuasion, he finally relented. Now they trained three times a week along with her regular physical therapy.

All the training was accomplishing though, was wounding her already injured pride and getting her a beating. There was improvement but she felt it wasn't good enough; in fact, she felt it wasn't working at all. Just a few months ago she'd been more than capable in handling herself in hand to hand combat; she'd taken Angelus down and even fought against multiple men at a time, now she couldn't even make him grimace in pain; her blows merely bounced off him.

Seeing Angelus advance, she braced herself against the impending blow. Using every ounce of energy she had, she tried to protect herself. His fist shot out too quickly and connected with her abdomen, the force causing the air to whoosh out of her lungs harshly and making her take a step back. Not one to give up, Buffy countered with her own and connected with his unprotected ribs swiftly.

Angelus smiled in satisfaction; even after her injuries, Buffy still packed a mean punch. She might not have the strength she once had, but there was nothing wrong with her determination. The second her fist connected with his side, he knew he was going to have a rather impressive bruise the next day.

When he saw Buffy grimace in pain and adjust her stance again, he moved to her side, all thought of training left his mind, "You okay?" he asked in a gentle voice as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms soothingly. Buffy always tried to hide her pain, tried to push through it and practice further, but he'd learned how to read her and could now easily tell when she was in pain.

Buffy sighed, knowing it wouldn't do any good lying to him; he always read her like a book and could tell when she was in pain. Sucking in a deep breath, she placed her hand on her leg and the other on her sore abdomen. Even though Angelus was careful with her and didn't put much force into his punches, she still felt the pain as if it was being delivered with full force, not that she would tell him that though. "I think that's enough for today." A sudden wave of dizziness swept over her, causing her to weave unsteadily on her feet.

Angelus' arms came around her the moment he saw the color drain from her face. He cursed himself silently, he knew they should have stopped ages ago but when Buffy asked he could rarely deny her anything and so despite his better judgment, they kept on training.

Carefully lifting her into his arms, he cradled her against his chest and exited the gym. Giles appeared instantly, a worried expression on his face. Angelus gave him a reassuring smile before he left the training area and made his way to their room.

As Angelus carried her up the stairs, Buffy remained silent, too sore and tired to complain. Folding her hands around his neck for support, she leaned her head against his chest and eased into the warmth of his body, melting against him and taking comfort in his presence.

When she was cradled against him, nothing else matter to her, everything faded away; her pain from her injury; her devastation at losing her dream; her pride at being injured on duty and not being able to protect herself; and disappointment for not making the progress she was supposed to. As long as Angelus was with her, she could handle things and stay strong for a little while longer. Burrowing farther into his chest, she inhaled his scent and placed a soft kiss to the exposed column of his neck.

Angelus pressed his lips together tightly as he felt her soft lips touch him. Now wasn't the time to get all primal on her. She needed rest to recover, and here he was, thinking of how much he wanted to ravish her until neither of them could get up in the morning. So instead he placed a kiss on her head and forced himself to push ahead.

Entering their room he gently deposited her on the bed then went into the bathroom to start the shower. While waiting for the water to warm, up he collected her again and placed her on the bathroom counter to discard her clothing. First her shirt and bra, then her sweats and panties; even though the gesture was intimate, his hands gliding softly over her tired and aching body, he made no attempt to touch her sexually, instead wanting to care for and ease her.

Not bothering to close the bathroom door as no one would dare to enter their room, he quickly undressed himself then stepped into the shower, placing Buffy under the hot stream. Making quick work of washing their tired and sweaty bodies, he had her wrapped in a large fluffy towel within minutes.

First drying himself off in a rush, he then took care drying every part of Buffy's body, taking his time to admire her. Not bothering to dress them, he pulled the bed covers back and had them settled in within seconds. Buffy quickly drifted off to sleep, her body giving in to exhaustion and pain.

Angelus however, stayed awake for hours, his mind racing with troubled thoughts. He knew just as well as everybody else how frustrated Buffy was about her injuries and lack of progress. No matter how many times the doctors and the team told her to take it easy, she would still push herself farther than she was supposed to. No one recovered from that kind of injury so quickly and Buffy was no exception. Not only was her leg still healing, but she also had three gunshot wounds and internal injuries that would take a long time to fully heal.

Their training sessions along with the physical therapy helped a great deal, she was just expecting too much too soon. Time and patience were the only things that would heal her but she simply chose to ignore that and pressed on, pushing her injured body harder and harder each day, only to be disappointed in herself.

Despite the doctors' orders, Buffy began training as soon as possible after her injury but even though she made remarkable progress, she wasn't near to where she used to be. She was having trouble with basic fighting maneuvers; things that had once been like second nature to her were now strenuous torture at times.

But Buffy had never been a quitter and he admired her relentless perseverance. Week in and week out she remained committed to her training; even though he could see she was starting to realize just how big an impact the injury had actually made on her life, and career.

As the doctors reported on her leg and condition after the injury, he could see the disbelief and ignorance flashing in her eyes. She refused to take their advice, refused to follow their orders and she simply refused to believe that she wouldn't make a full recovery.

Her injury wasn't just something that could be healed completely over time; the damage was severe and even though she chose to ignore it, she couldn't change the fact that she might never fully recover to her former state.

Try as she might, she couldn't hide her feelings from him; they were to clearly expressed on her beautiful face. The devastation she felt ate at him until it became a physical ache in his chest. The knowledge that she wouldn't be able to resume her former life and career was terrible to accept and she chose to ignore it, believing she would be different.

Everyone knew her career was her passion but the sad truth was that she would have to face it sometime; she might never be able to go back into the field as a Special Forces Agent. Circumstances have forced her to re-evaluate her future, and Angelus understood that it was very hard for her.

Angelus wished Buffy would share her feelings about the incident with him, and even though he burned to know, he knew not to push her too soon. She was still too raw and emotionally unstable and he wasn't about to push her if she wasn't ready. It would take time but when she was ready, she would open up to him and share a part of herself that she'd managed to keep well hidden for the past six months.

Angelus would never openly admit it to anyone, but their situation wasn't as bad and hopeless as Buffy would think. Considering the circumstances, he'd never been happier in his life. His and Buffy's relationship had changed considerably over the past few months and he would be lying if he said he wasn't happy about said changes.

After he'd gone to see Buffy in San Diego and confessed how he felt about her, he was ecstatic to learn that the feelings weren't one sided. They made weekly trips back and forth between L.A. and San Diego and he felt like a giddy teenager whenever he knew he was going to see Buffy again. He'd endured countless hours of pestering from his team mates but he didn't mind one bit; where Buffy was concerned, he didn't mind a lot of things.

Like they discussed, they took things slow and easy, wanting to get to know each other better in a more personal level and trying things out so see how it went. Understandably Buffy was still a bit reluctant about him but he soon remedied the situation and she started easing up around him more. Trust and forgiveness was a hard thing to come by and he knew Buffy would need time; time he was more than willing to give her.

Over time she loosened up and started opening herself and trusting him. He learned tiny details about her that fascinated and amazed him and he wondered how he hadn't noticed it before. Buffy was such an open and caring person but he'd been too blinded by rage and jealousy to even notice. He'd known she cared for the team but he didn't know just how much until he watched her interacting with them. Like him, she cared for them like they were her family and he knew that she would do anything to make them happy and protect them. In all truth, he figured they were her family and that thought was a very good one.

When she first arrived at the mansion he didn't even bother to get to know her better and he judged her unfairly. Where he'd thought she was self-centered and egotistical, he'd learned that she was actually a very caring and down to earth person. She cared the people she had in her life, and she would stand up for them without even blinking an eye.

Once they got more comfortable around each other and things got a more intimate, he asked Buffy to stay over with him at the mansion during the week as he found it frustrating and unbearable when she wasn't close to his side. They felt into an easy routine and he was getting used to waking up to her every day and loving it more and more each time.

Then when they had been together for four months he took a leap and asked her move back to L.A, to the Hyperion and more specifically… into his room. Buffy had been surprised and reluctant at first but he told her he didn't want to waste a second of their time together. As Buffy was head over heels in love, she gave in and they'd been happy about the decision every day.

Having her with him every day was like a gift from the heavens; going to sleep and waking up with her in the mornings were like a dream come true for him. Now, they were like any other, normal couple, always together, always touching and it was obvious to everyone how much they cared about one another.

He constantly watched her interacting with the people around them and still found it hard to believe that he found her, and that she gave him a second chance. Not many people would have done that but that was just another testament to the wonderful person she was; and she was all _his_.

Spending time with her was much easier now that she wasn't actively in the field at the moment; not that he would admit it but he was secretly glad about that. In fact, he also didn't mind that her recovery was talking long either. Truth was, Angelus was just so terrified that something would happen to her again and he liked the idea of her being out of harm's way.

Currently she was working with Giles, helping with managing the Hyperion team and recruitment for several other Special Forces teams they managed. Giles loved working with her immensely and everyone could tell she was having a good effect on him as well. Their usual stuffy manager had been replaced with someone more light hearted and easy going, and who also started joking around with them from time to time, something they never would have thought possible, but it was all for the better.

Angelus was happy to see that Buffy also enjoyed her current job description as it gave her a semblance of meaning and order in her previously disheveled life. It would take time…a long time, but Buffy would heal eventually. Just as long as she knew she had the support and understanding from her team and family, Angelus was sure she would make it through this difficult time in her life.

# # # # # # # # # # #

Four hours later, after laying awake the entire time, Angelus got out of bed and pulled the door to their room closed with a soft click, not wanting to wake Buffy unnecessarily. Anxiety and stress was keeping him awake again, like most nights the past couple of weeks. Not that Buffy knew, he made sure to be very quiet whenever he couldn't sleep. Standing outside their bedroom, Angelus ran a hand through his disheveled hair and let out a weary sigh.

Going downstairs to the kitchen, he was surprised to find Giles reading a file over a cup of tea. Grabbing a cup from the cupboard he poured himself some freshly brewed, hot coffee and settled into the chair opposite Giles. Both were silent as they took sips from their cups, neither focusing on the other at first.

After a few moments of silence Giles glanced at Angelus over the rim of his glasses, "How is Buffy?" He enquired lightly although worry made his tone sound gruff. Giles might seem aged but he was as aware as any one of the team was and he didn't miss a single thing that went on around the mansion.

Like most days when Buffy and Angelus trained together, Giles kept close enough to keep an eye on her. Luckily Buffy hadn't noticed and Angelus was pleased to have an extra set of eyes watching Buffy for any signs that he might miss.

His eyes traced every movement Buffy made as she sparred with Angelus and not one flinch or grimace went unnoticed between the two men. It was evident to anyone watching that Angelus put little effort into the sparring sessions with Buffy; he held his power in check and softened his blows considerably, but Giles suspected Buffy still felt them like they were delivered with full force.

Giles had been seated on one of the bunks, going over some paperwork as the sounds of Buffy complaining acted as a soft background noise. But he'd clearly heard the change in her voice, heard her breathing start to get labored and as he looked up and saw her start to sway lightly on her feet, Giles dropped his files and rushed to their side, only to see that Angelus had her already cradled to his chest and taking her back upstairs.

Concern made his stomach tighten painfully but even though he was anxious and worried, he left Angelus to tend to Buffy, knowing that he would let him know if he was worried. As much as he would have like to overwhelm Buffy with concern and care, he knew that they all had to act strong for her part. She didn't want to feel like she was incapable and a burden to them, and he only relented because he didn't want to hurt her feelings…otherwise she would have been drowned from all the worry and care the team would have given her.

Smiling fondly at the thought of how the team looked and paraded around her, Giles couldn't help but think how unusual it all looked. The Hyperion team was legendary for their control, strength and capability at handling dangerous situations; they apprehended some of the most dangerous criminals in the world but as soon as a petite young woman was injured, they all transformed into overly concerned big brothers, eager to do her bidding.

Angelus remained silent for a few long moments, his gaze training into his cup as if looking for answers from the dark liquid it contained. Sighing heavily, he looked up at Giles, "She's expecting too much too soon. She pushes herself too hard…nothing new." He stated dryly, feeling beyond frustrated. He loved Buffy's perseverance but sometimes she just didn't know when to take a break. Like everyone else, he was afraid that she might hurt herself in her haste, but he also knew he wouldn't be able to stop her once she set her mind to it.

Giles chuckled softly in understanding; he knew just as well as Angelus how hardheaded Buffy could be. Despite everyone's recommendations and worry, Buffy ignored them and pushed on, pushing herself harder, and at times she pushed too hard even though she knew she shouldn't. Everyone was worried about her but she just waved it off with a casual smile; as if she wasn't frustrated herself; as if she wasn't devastated by her injury and lack of progress.

A faint smile tugged at Angelus' lips as he thought about earlier that day, "She's improving some, she actually managed to knock the wind from me earlier." The grin died as quickly as reality settled in and was replaced with a deep frown.

Giles nodded, he and Angelus both thinking the same thing; just months before Buffy had been able to take down men twice her size; now they were pleased that she managed to knock her sparring partner a half step back; a partner who didn't put any force in his punches and actually allowed her to get the upper hand.

Had Buffy been in a dire situation, had she been forced to defend herself for real, she wouldn't have stood a chance. Her opponent or attacker would have taken one look at her and had her down on the ground and subdued within a matter of seconds… Not that Angelus would ever allow that to happen; he would never leave her alone or allow her to get into a situation that would have her need to defend herself.

Hearing the self loathing and blame in Angelus' voice, Giles stated firmly, "You must stop blaming yourself for what happened to her Angelus, it was not your fault." He'd told him that countless times before but he knew Angelus was still struggling to come to terms with what happened, and he doubted that it would change. Angelus was a proud man and to know that a member of his team suffered while under his leadership, he wouldn't forgive himself easily…especially since it was their new, female recruit.

Not looking at his mentor and manager, too scared of what he might see in his eyes, Angelus continued to stare into his cup, "I was supposed to look out for her. I was supposed to make sure she made it out in one piece. It's my fault she's stuck in physical therapy; it's my fault she's stuck behind a desk when her passion is being in the field." Angelus said the last part in a harsh growl, his anger seeping through.

Clenching his fist, he thought back to that night again, thought back to what happened and everything Buffy had been put through because he couldn't keep a level head; because he hadn't been looking out for her like he was supposed to. Angelus was known for his legendary control and level head, but one look at Buffy and all that flew out his ears.

Wouldn't his peers just laugh their butts off at him if they knew he'd been bowled over by a beautiful young woman? Angelus had always sore he would never allow his attraction to a woman to get the better of him; he'd never be blinded by lust or attraction…but that was exactly what happened.

The moment Buffy trained her bright green gaze on him and smiled that pretty smile, it was like he'd been punched in the heart and he didn't stand a chance. No matter how hard he tried to deny it; not matter how he tried pushing her away, he was immune to her and he never stood a chance. Not that he cared what his peer would say if they saw him now; they could make fun of him all they wanted, he had Buffy in his arms, in his bed each night and that was all that mattered.

Still lost in thought, Angelus vaguely heard Giles start to interrupt him, "Angelus…" he started, shaking his head in denial.

But Angelus kept talking, needing to get this out before he lost his nerve. Someone had to know and he knew he could trust Giles, "And you know what the worst part about it is? Even though I know how much she loves her job…I _don't _want her to recover enough to be able to go back to it." Shame strained his usually confident voice.

Giles stared at him, shocked at what he heard and saw in Angelus' eyes. Silently he stared at the man he considered a son, "What?" his voice didn't waver as he looked back at him, but he slowly sat more upright in the chair. Could it possibly be…? He didn't dare to hope before, but with Angelus' confession…

Angelus shook his head, "I don't want her back in the field Giles. I'm too scared something will happen to her again. I…Buffy…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say and closed his eyes against the pain and fear he felt.

A ghost of a smiles graced Giles face, "I don't blame you… I don't want her to go back either." When he saw Angelus shocked expression he tried to be humorous, "I like working with her too much, there's never a dull moment with her…" It was merely one reason why he didn't want her to go back.

Needing to share his own truth, he continued, "I understand how you might feel; I don't want to see her hurt again either. After what happened… I don't want to tempt faith and send her back."

He wasn't a superstitious man, but he believed that Buffy had been spared for a reason. If he could, if he had the power and heart to disregard Buffy's feelings, he would have put her on permanent desk duty; where she would be safe and protected. But he couldn't do that; he knew how important this was to her and he knew there would come a time that he would have to send her back into the field against his better judgment and wishes.

They shared a smile and Angelus was beyond relieved to hear that he wasn't the only one who felt that way. He should have talked to Giles earlier; spared himself a lot of guilt and stress and sleepless nights.

Always realistic, Giles kept his voice even, "Ultimately, it is Buffy's decision and when she recovers and she wants to go back into the field, that's her choice, we can't make it for her." How he wished he could; make her see things from his point of view and realize that she didn't belong there anymore; if only she could see how fortunate she'd been in having another chance.

Angelus nodded somberly, he knew as well but that didn't mean he had to like it. Buffy was still a long way from total recovery and maybe he could use that time to change her mind. Not that that would be easy…nothing about Buffy was easy as he had learned over the past few months. But if it was truly what she wanted, he wouldn't…couldn't… deny her. He would never hold her back from her dreams and even though it might kill him, he would stand back and allow her to follow the path she wanted.

When Giles stood up and placed his cup in the sink, Angelus remained seated, not ready to turn in yet; needing a few more minutes to gather his thoughts and level his mind. Tonight had been a sort of eye opener and he still had to put everything in perspective.

Giles patted him on the shoulder, a gesture of support, understanding and love, "The trainees will be arriving at seven in the morning. Get some sleep Angelus." He said then left to get some much needed rest.

Angelus nodded, the training program wasn't going to wait while he got himself under control. Like everyone else, he had a job to do and he wouldn't neglect it. Heading back up to his room, he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep, not that he minded, he'd functioned on little sleep over the years and over time he got used to it.

It was a shame that Buffy couldn't be there with him for the training tomorrow. Not only would she have been a huge help, but he wanted to spend more time with her, he knew the team missed her as well and the training with the potential recruits would have been an ideal opportunity.

Smiling to himself he thought about how clever Giles played his cards; he'd whisked Buffy out right under his nose, seemingly having gotten a bit spoiled with having her along on his usual tasks. Not that he blamed him, Buffy lit up whatever was around her, even the most unpleasant settings and he was sure she made things a lot easier for Giles since she started helping him.

Silently entering the room, he slipped under the covers and pulled Buffy against him. Her small body curved around his and as he placed a kiss on her shoulder he heard her satisfied sigh slip past her lips. Giving her a quick hug, he wrapped himself around his sleeping girlfriend, hoping to follow her into sleep soon…

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: **DAMAGE CONTROL** - Sequel to 'No I In Team'

AUTHOR: PHOENIX333

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is for entertainment purposes only.

DISTRIBUTION: Please let me know if it goes anywhere.

TIMELINE: Six months after 'NO I IN TEAM'

SUMMARY: Months later, Buffy is well on her way to recovery and living a life she never would have expected. Secretly she's still devastated from her injury but how long will she be able to hold up the façade before things take a drastic change and she'd forced to reassess her life?

RATING: M - For Language, Violence and Adult themes.

FEEDBACK: Do I even need to ask?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES****: Please read important authors note at end of story!**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: **_

_**Thank you to everyone that sent feedback for the first part. I know the story is slow at the moment but the action is starting in the next part…that is if anyone is interested…hint hint…**_

_**Please let me know what you think, feedback is a great motivator and the more I get the sooner the parts come out.**_

_**Thanx again!**_

HYPERION MANSION

Getting up early the next morning, Buffy left Angelus to sleep peacefully while she squeezed in a session at the gym. Her day was packed and she wasn't sure if she'd be back in time to make training; and not wanting to miss out on any training, she now usually did a session in the morning.

An hour later Buffy tried to quietly sneak back into their room but Angelus' groggy voice startled her, "Why are you up so early?" he asked as he looked at the bedside clock that read it was only 5:15 am.

Buffy placed a hand over her beating heart, "Giles and I are interviewing at the academy today. We're leaving at seven." She answered as she moved to her cupboard to pull her clothes out.

Since she couldn't be out in the field, she was helping bring new agents in to the other Special Ops teams they managed. It had only been a silly idea she had but when Angelus encouraged her to run it by Giles she was hesitant. When Giles heard what she had in mind he was more than eager to give it a try. Now, just three months later, they also managed and ran several other Special Forces teams that were rented out to high paying clients and the government as well.

Angelus wouldn't admit it to anyone but when he heard Buffy's idea he thought it was a great way to redirect her focus and hopefully keep her too busy to be able to return to the field. Too bad she didn't see it that way. On top of managing the teams with Giles, she trained for hours every day and had no intention of changing her profession.

Moving over to the bathroom she intended to give him a quick kiss, but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him. They giggled and struggled for a few minutes until she relented and settled against him, more than happy with the new position. It took nearly an hour to dislodge herself from Angelus and finally took that shower she'd been heading to.

"What time will you be back?" Angelus asked as he was pulling on his shirt, also getting ready for the training session that was starting in twenty minutes. He usually talked with the people joining them for training before they began and he was sure the rest of the team was already assembled in the training facility outside, but since he 'overslept' he wouldn't make it out early this morning.

Grabbing her coat and bag she frowned, "I'm not sure. It depends if we find anybody that we like. I hope to make it back for the final training session." Angelus nodded as he fastened his belt. Not wanting her to see the grimace on his face, he kept his back turned on her. He should have known she would want to rush back to make training, but would it hurt to miss a few days; to just give her body time to relax and wind down?

How would she feel if she were to find out how he truly felt? There was no doubt in his mind that she would be hurt; she needed his support and understand and if she found out he didn't want her to go back she'll feel betrayed. And just because their views weren't the same he wasn't going to let it get between them; whatever Buffy wanted, he would stand by her.

Rushing to give him a quick kiss, Buffy juggled all her things in her slender arms. He chuckled as he saw her slam her jacket arm in the door and then curse as she pulled it free. She was always in such a hurry, if she would just calm down she would actually manage to gather her bearings. But he loved that about her; she was always so eager and excited about everything and nothing could put the brakes on her once she got started.

Looking at the closed door, his thoughts drifted to the small gift he'd gotten for her just a few days ago. Hopefully she'd be as excited as he was when he finally gave it to her. The gift was nearly burning a hole in his drawer and he couldn't wait to give it to her…even though he knew it might seem a bit soon. Not that he was hesitant, he just didn't want to rush Buffy.

When he heard Spike calling from downstairs, Angelus opened the door and went downstairs, his body twitching in anticipation for the training session ahead. The perfect way to start the new day…get a good training session in before he even had his coffee…well, the second best thing after waking up next to Buffy that is…

# # # # # # # # # #

HYPERION MANSION

OUTSIDE TRAINING FACILITY

Squeezing the water bottle, Alistair groaned as the cool water soothed his sore throat. Wiping his forehead with the small hand towel, he removed the small beads of sweat trailing from his hairline. "So the Hyperion team lives up to their reputation." He said as he groaned from the pain he was in. Only recently the Hyperion allowed 'outsiders' into their domain and he wasn't sure if he wanted to remain there; he'd never trained this hard in his life and he felt like he was about to tip over from exhaustion.

Mason nodded as he also took deep gulps from his water bottle. When their team manager told them that they were going to have a few training sessions with the famous Hyperion Special Forces, they all knew they were going to be grinding their teeth the entire time.

The Hyperion Special Forces were notorious for their vigorous training and unusual methods. No one was about to pass up the opportunity to train with the legendary team as this was opportunity of a life time and even though they knew they were going to suffer, they knew in the end the suffering would pay off.

Just like the Hyperion team, they took their jobs very seriously and welcomed the opportunity to train with other teams and learn from them. Now they were scheduled to train with them twice a week for four weeks. If things went okay, they would renew their schedules and continue training with them.

The group of men stood together as they got a few minutes to catch their breaths. Cameron frowned, "Where is the hot chick agent that works for them? I thought she'd be training with us today?" his voice held disappointment like much of the others. Most of the men on the team…alright maybe all of the men had been looking forward to seeing her…and training with her. Everyone in their field knew about the woman that made the cut to be part of the Hyperion team and everyone was dying to see if she lived up to the rumors about her.

Mason answered, "She's not attending the training as she's not on active duty right now; she's still recovering from the accident remember."

Cameron frowned at him, "What accident?" he wasn't aware of any accidents.

Mason looked at him wide eyed, "You don't know? How in the hell do you not _know_?" he asked and the men laughed at him with amused expressions. How in the hell didn't he know about the accident? The story had been doing rounds around every Special Forces team for more than six months.

When Wayne saw Cameron was clueless he started to fill him in, "Six months ago the Hyperion team assisted the FBI and CIA in apprehending Bruce Novikov, a dangerous arms dealer. They were just supposed to go in and neutralized the armed men, but something went wrong and Novikov shot and almost killed her…" he trailed off as Mason interrupted.

Alistair's s voice held a sense of dread and foreboding, "Rumor has it Angelus set her up. It was no secret that he didn't like her, so he decided to take matters into his own hands by stationing her in Novikov's path, alone, knowing she would never be able to stand against him. He wanted her out of the way…"

Wayne glared at his team mate, "That's a load of crap. The people who spread those rumors don't know what the hell their talking about. Even if Angelus didn't like her, he would never do that to someone from his team; he takes care of his own. And no one is going to tell me that he would put her in a situation like that. Bruce Novikov is a cold blooded killer and he wouldn't think twice about murdering a Special Forces operative in cold blood if they got in his way, even if it was a woman." He stated harshly, angry that people would spread lies like that.

Mason chipped in, also angered by the rumors, "Yeah. Angelus may be a cold bastard himself but he would never do that. Did you know Angelus found them; when Novikov stood over her after he emptied his clip into her. Agents working the case say they'd never seen anything like it before. Angelus was pale as a ghost and covered in her blood as he carried her out. No one knows how she managed to survive that. "

Cameron stared at his team mates, eyes wide with shock, "Holy shit." He breathed as he imagined how that must have looked. He couldn't even begin to image how it must have felt to see a team member on the verge of death; even more so if his team member was a woman.

Unlike most men, he didn't have a problem with women being on the force, he admired them. People thought women weren't strong enough but he knew from experience that some women were stronger than men, and Buffy Summers proved that by making the cut to join the Hyperion.

But to have see what those men had seen; to be where Angelus had been, with her bleeding in his arms, not knowing if she'd make it, he couldn't even imagine how hard it must have been. How Angelus and his team managed to survive it he didn't know, but he respected them all the more for that.

No one said anything for a few minutes, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Lifting his water bottle to his lips again, Cameron squeezed out the last bit. When they heard people calling them, they rushed over to fall back in line for training.

Angelus stood rooted in place, shocked by what he'd just heard. Trying to compose himself he took a few breaths but he had little success. When he'd stumbled upon the men he'd intended to just walk past until he heard what they were discussing. He knew there were rumors about the Novikov mission; there were always rumors, but he didn't know there were rumors claiming that he had set Buffy up to be injured and killed just to get her out of his team.

Then again he could also understand why those rumors were out there. It hadn't been a secret that he disliked his female team member; he'd openly displayed his hostility towards her in public and in front of other teams, hoping to embarrass and degrade her before her peers. Other than that, he made snide comments about her whenever other agencies had helped in missions. Yet Buffy had always remained composed and appeared unaffected by his taunts and he only later learned how much he'd hurt her.

He never expected things to spiral so out of control and that such awful rumors would come from it. People actually thought that he intentionally put her in harm's way; that he would be so cold hearted that he would put her up against one of the most notorious crime lords there ever was? Did people think so little of him; that he didn't value another person's life and would harm someone in such a callous way?

People had no right to make conclusions like that when they didn't know the full story. He'd always know people thought him cold and callous but it never bothered him…not until now though. Had Buffy heard the rumors; had his team, and if they had why didn't they tell him? Then again, where Buffy was concerned everyone knew to be very cautious around him; he'd never been protective of a woman before in his life but he was both protective and possessive of her, which they knew; maybe that was why they didn't say anything.

"Hey" a soft voice pulled him from his brooding thoughts and instead brought a smile to his face. Turning around, he faced the woman in question with a smile, hoping to hide his distress. Luckily for him he'd managed to master a cool poker face and he had no problem using it, even on Buffy; some things she didn't need to know, especially when he knew it might upset her.

Pulling her against his chest, he kissed her in greeting. Smiling at the feeling of having her back in his arms, he thought about ditching the next round of training. Unfortunately he couldn't, not that she would allow him to skimp on his job either. Never in his life did Angelus think that he could feel so strongly about another person…and was surprised to find actually did and that she was right there with him.

Smiling into the kiss, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, if that was even possible. "How's training going?" Buffy asked as Angelus wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. Looking around him to the men training with the team, she remembered the first time she trained with them.

Following her gaze, he regarded the men, "The team looks pretty good actually. From my observations so far it looks like we might renew the contract for the scheduled training." Angelus said Even though he wasn't very impressed by their gossiping, he knew a good team when he saw them. Whenever Giles was out he would take over training and assessing potential teams and according to his finding they would discuss potential recruits and teams from there.

Buffy nodded, pleased to hear he was satisfied with the team; a team she'd recommended. Leaning her head against his chest for a few seconds, she pushed away, "If you don't mind, I'm going to skip the training." She said, her eyes watching him for any signs that he might be disappointed.

Angelus frowned, "You alright?" he asked, concerned. If she'd been feeling bad she should have called him and told him to come get her.

Buffy quickly shook her head in reassurance, "No I'm fine, just a bit tired." She answered, feeling guilty about lying to him. She hated lying and hated herself for doing it but at the moment it couldn't be helped; she had to do what she had to do, and unfortunately lying played a part in the equation.

Angelus didn't look convinced and she berated herself, he could read her so easily but luckily he didn't know what was running through her mind when she told the little fib. Giving him a bright smile, she assured him, "I'm going to take a bath, I'll see you when you're done." Hopefully he would take the bait and drop the subject.

Sensing something was off with Buffy but unable to press her at the moment, Angelus nodded and reluctantly let her go. Shaking his head at himself and his premature worrying, he tried to pull himself together and focus on the training.

Buffy did look a bit tired and he knew since the injury that she wore out quicker than usual so maybe he shouldn't read too much into it. She would tell him if something was wrong. In his heart he breathed a sigh of relief that Buffy wasn't going to train today. She needed to rest and he didn't like it when she exerted herself. At least now she'd be resting like she should. With that thought in mind, he felt better as he returned to the men, more than ready to continue with their next set of drills.

# # # # # # # # # #

Everything around him was pitch black. Looking left and then right he frowned at the unusual scene he found himself in. In the distance he could hear people talking but their voices were muffled, making it hard for him to hear. Heading towards where he thought the voices where, he hoped to get out of the darkness soon, he had no idea where he was and it frustrated him.

As he moved forwards, the voices slowly became clearer and the darkness faded to a dim light. Looking around him he saw a familiar scene but had trouble placing it. The sounds of gunfire roared around him but he saw no bullets and he saw no people. Reaching for his own weapon he cursed when he found his holster empty. Not wasting time, he picked up his pace as he looked around, hoping to find something.

The sounds of fighting became cleared as he moved and finally reached a large brass door. Pushing against it, it failed to budge even an inch. Trying again and this time using all his strength, he managed to push it open just enough to squeeze through. Rushing inside the room, he came to a dead halt at the scene before him; it was one he'd seen many times before but it never failed to frighten him to his inner core.

He was in a large warehouse, the place stacked with metal rows and crates were scattered around haphazardly. But that wasn't what drew his attention; it was the sight of Buffy struggling against a man nearly twice her size. Buffy never relented, hitting and kicking him but her blows just bounced off him. With wide eyes he looked on as Buffy got tired and suffered more injuries by the second.

Angelus tried to move, tried to help and protect her but his feet were cemented to the floor and he could do nothing but look on in horror as she was thrown back against a crate and then slid to the ground with a painful groan.

In the next second he saw Bruce attack Buffy, using all his power and force against her smaller body. She managed to block a blow to her torso but he countered quickly and landed his fist in her ribs, sending her sprawling to the ground.

He tried screaming at her but she didn't hear him; either too focused on fighting or to injured to even notice he was there. As the towering bulk stepped into the light he realized he recognized him…there was no mistaking Bruce powerful frame.

With horrid clarity he saw as Bruce once again hit Buffy and sent her staggering back; not that she went very far, he grabbed her around her neck and hauled her up against the wall, her feet dangling in the air as she struggled to breathe.

A glint caught his eyes and he saw Bruce produce a large sword from out of nowhere, then stabbed it right through Buffy's midsection. Her scream of pain was so loud he had to cover his ears and his knees buckled under his weight.

As Bruce stepped away, Buffy was pinned to the wall by the large sword and Angelus saw her blood start to seep from the wound, coating the floor and the wall as it dripped down. Buffy looked down at herself with shock on her pretty face. Pulling her eyes away from her fatal injury, she locked eyes with Bruce, her eyes begged him to have mercy on her.

But he only shook his head, as if in regret and advanced on her with her custom dagger, and stabbed her, the blade disappearing into her ribs. This time Buffy didn't scream, instead her eyes grew hazy and bleak and Angelus was sure he saw the life drain right out of her. Angelus could do nothing but watch as Bruce pulled a gun and shot Buffy, over and over until his clip ran out.

Bruce's image turned to fog and disappeared and finally Angelus was able to run to Buffy. When he reached her she was twitching and clenching her teeth in agony. Lifting her was out of the question but even if he just lightly touched her she would scream out in agony.

Squeezing his eyes shut and praying for strength, Angelus gripped the sword and pulled it from her, making Buffy fall into his arms like a limp rag doll. He tried to stop the bleeding but it was everywhere, making it hard for him to see. When he heard a gasping sound he looked up and saw the life leave her, her body instantly going cold; so cold that he couldn't even touch her. As he looked down at her, her body started to turn into fog, leaving him alone in the dark once again.

# # # # # # # # # #

Angelus jolted awake, the bed trembling as he sat upright with force. Wiping a hand over his face he tried to see in the dark, tried to see where he was and after a few seconds he recognized his bedroom, but the images kept flashing in his battered mind. His body was covered with a cold sweat as dread filled him, a cry of agony waiting to break free of his throat. The

Looking to his left he struggled to see in the dark and though he was still lost in that terrible darkness; that it followed him into this world. After a few seconds his eyes adjusted and he could make out the outline of a body next to him. Not trusting his eyes, his breathing became erratic as he quickly reached over and switched on the bedside lamp.

Darkness faded as the dim light pushed it back, giving him the light he needed to see Buffy next to him in the bed, her face half buried under the covers as she faced him. Placing his hand softly before her mouth, he held his breath in anticipation.

His breath rushed out of him as he felt puffs of hot air hit his hand and he saw Buffy's chest rise and fall slowly. Clutching his head in his hands he laid back in the bed, his body shaking from fright and relief. The dream had felt so real, everything around him had been so real; even when he dislodged Buffy from that wall he could feel her warm blood run over his hands…just like that night.

Closing his eyes in an attempt to calm down, he took a few breaths. When that didn't help he got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. Looking up at the mirror above the basin, he stared at his reflection.

That night haunted him; haunted him nearly every second. Giles had suggested counseling after he told him about the dreams but he denied it; he wasn't the one that needed help, Buffy was the one that was injured, not him; Buffy was the one that almost died, not him. He knew that he would have to deal with issues and trauma of that night but he'd always been able to handle such things on his own.

Not for the first time he wondered how frightened Buffy must have been as she saw Bruce come at her; his body more than double her size and her knowing that she wouldn't be able to take him down or even defend herself in the end.

Had she begged him to spare her? Had he taunted her; tortured her before he pulled the trigger on her life? Why hadn't she called for help? Did Bruce threaten her? There were so many possibilities. He and Buffy had talked shortly about that night but he'd sensed the reluctance in her and decided to allow her time, that she would come to him when she was ready.

Angelus knew that he wouldn't be able to give her much more time as he was having a harder time every day dealing with things. He needed to know what happened, and he just hoped she would tell him soon, before his subconscious mind drove him insane with images of her death.

# # # # # # # # # #

Angelus glanced at the bedside clock again; it was still early, only five in the morning and the mansion still deadly silent. After he had that retched nightmare he hadn't fallen asleep again. Buffy snuggled into his side, her sleeping body warming his. As his hand lightly roamed over her thigh, he paused at the large scar, gently rubbing over it, as he always did. The scar was a brutal reminder of how close she came to death, along with the three on her torso. A horrid reminder of how close he came to losing her when he just found her.

Every time he though back to that night, he felt a stabbing pain through his heart. The image of her lying in her own blood was still as vivid as it was that night he found her. Even though the physical wounds were mostly healed, he knew Buffy's soul was still a raw open wound, no matter how much she tried to hide it from everyone. That night she'd lost a piece of herself, probably never to be reclaimed again.

Buffy slowly drifted to consciousness as she felt the familiar stroking on her thigh. Most mornings she woke like this; snuggled into Angelus' chest with his one arm around her and his hand grazing over the scar on her thigh.

The first time she woke to him doing that, she'd been so startled that she pulled way and ran into the bathroom, ashamed of the scar and not wanting him to see them. Angelus had sat outside the bathroom door for nearly an hour and gently coaxed her out. With understanding and patience in his eyes he took her back to bed and made achingly slow love to her, kissing each scar with such tenderness that it brought fresh tears to her eyes.

Buffy always covered and hid her scars from everyone; not even her mother had seen them; and then to have her lover; the man she admired and looked up to, see them was a devastating blow to her self confidence and pride.

That night she confessed to Angelus just how much the scars bothered her; how ashamed she was to even look at them herself. The scars were a vivid reminder of what a failure she is and she couldn't understand why he would want her; a failed, injured agent. Her injury was a clear sign that she didn't belong in the Special Forces. Her few years in the law enforcement had made her over confident and she thought she was more than capable, when she was an actually a naïve fool.

It was hard to admit but Buffy believed she was injured for a reason and so taken out of the game before she caused irreparable damage and harmed innocent people. She didn't care if she got hurt, but she would die if she caused one of her team member's harm due to her lack of knowledge and experience.

As much as she wanted to share her inner feeling with Angelus, she knew she couldn't; knew that he would be disappointed and devastated if he were to learn the truth. The doubts started the second she woke up in that hospital bed and she knew they would always be with her; No one would ever trust her again, not when she couldn't even look after herself; couldn't even trust herself. They couldn't rely on her to watch their back or to keep them safe.

Even though she loved being a field agent she'd wondered if it wasn't better if she remained at her desk job; that way she would never hurt anyone. Her team meant the world to her and if something happened to one of them because of her, she would never be able to forgive herself. Everyone knew the Hyperion team was the most capable team out there; that their first serious injury was because of her and then just a few weeks later she was in critical condition because she didn't know what to do or how to handle a situation.

The thought of giving up her passion for law enforcement and tactical missions broke her heart, but she knew she wasn't capable enough to go back to that. Despite her vigorous training every day she knew she would never be the same as she was before the injury and even if she did reach that physical condition again she wouldn't dare put her team in a position to take her back when no one could rely on her. She had yet to discuss it with Angelus but she just needed a little more time; if it was to persuade herself or them, she wasn't sure yet.

Buffy was also scared about how her feelings had developed over the last few months. She'd fallen in love with Angelus just weeks after meeting him and as time and their relations progressed, she knew beyond a doubt that she loved him; that she would never feel about another as she felt about him.

Neither of them had proclaimed love to the other before but Buffy wanted to tell him every day and she hated holding back; she wanted him to know how strongly she felt about him. She had been scared and reluctant in the beginning of their relationship but she no longer was.

Over time she gained new perspective and her mindset changed; where she once lived for the thrill of the dangerous missions, she now thought about how exciting it could be to settle down with the man she loved; hopefully have his children and be a happy, normal family. Life was too short for regrets and every second should be cherished and lived to the fullest.

Where her career had once been her top priority, it now took a back seat to what she found she actually longed for; normalcy and a family, both with the Hyperion team and her own. She loved working with Giles and doing recruiting; even then she was part of the Hyperion team, although from a different position but one she found she actually loved. How could she tell that to Angelus and Giles? They were both so optimistic about her recovery and progress with training that she felt she would be disappointing them if she didn't go back. Buffy knew she should talk to them but she needed time to figure out how she was going to break it to them; how she was going to let them down.

Pushing her heavy thoughts away for the moment, she concentrated on the soft brushing over her thigh. Seeing that she wasn't the only one lost in deep thoughts, she slowly started snaking her hand up Angelus' taunt abdomen. That immediately pulled his attention to her and she smiled at him as she placed a lingering kiss to his peck. His frown disappeared, quickly replaced with a seductive grin and a glint in his eyes. Before her hand could stray below his waist line, Angelus grabbed her hands and swiftly rolled them over; Buffy on her back and him just inches above her, "Good morning." She said breathlessly, feeling happiness bubble inside her.

Angelus moved to her neck and started placing kisses all over the sensitive area, "Not yet, but it definitely will be." He said against her throat with a smile.

Angelus fell back against the pillows, his breath coming out in short pants and his body singing from exertion. Feeling her own body groan in satisfaction, Buffy settled into his side and inhaled his unique smell. Closing her eyes, she absorbed everything; the feel of him next to her, touching her; the feel of her body thoroughly pleasured; and the wonderful feeling of having this moment.

Angelus looked up at the ceiling as he pulled Buffy even closer and wrapped his arm around her. How would have thought that he could find such happiness, and in the most unexpected place of all. If people told him a year ago that he would be head over heels in love, he would have laughed at them. Relationships had never interested him and he believed he would always feel that way…until Buffy arrived.

With Buffy he knew he wouldn't be satisfied to only sleep with her a couple of times and then send her on her way. No he knew that once he had her he would never be able to let go of her again. Even though their relationship was still young and new, knew in his heart that he loved Buffy; that he would never be happy without her and that he would do everything in his power to make her happy.

If only his mother could hear him now; she would be ecstatic. Ever since he was twenty she nagged him about bringing home the girl he would settle down with, and now, twelve years later he finally found that woman. Too bad it took him so long to realize it…and then almost lost it before he had a chance at happiness.

Once again his hand strayed down Buffy's thigh and found the scar. Every time he felt or saw the raised flesh, his heart would constrict in pain so intense he nearly doubled over. The scars was a vivid reminder to how close he came to losing her; and how that night opened new doors he never would have expected.

Frowning deeper, he thought back to that night again, "Tell me what happened." He whispered without looking at her, too scared he wouldn't be able to control his feelings. He didn't want her to know how scared he was that night; how scared he still was at times. He wasn't supposed to show weakness; he was supposed to be strong for both of them.

Buffy frowned, trying to think what he was talking about. When his fingers slowly traced the scar on her thigh she closed her eyes in understanding. Angelus had been very patient with her, knowing she wasn't ready to discuss what happened that night. But she wanted to share it with him; she didn't want to keep a part of herself blocked off from him anymore.

Taking a deep breath, Buffy recalled the event, the images flashing before her eyes, "I took down two men at the exit before they could make it out. I was so absorbed that I didn't even hear Novikov until he got a choke hold on me. I managed to get myself free but as there was no cover or space to move around in, so I ran to the back, thinking that if I got in a fight I was going to need moving space.

But Novikov was much faster than me and when I trained my gun on him he grabbed my hands and fired out all my rounds, but not before I managed to land one in his thigh; he didn't even notice it." Buffy said as she thought about Bruce's large body and how the shot didn't even slow him down. That night at the party she'd been prepared for the towering man, but she hadn't been prepared for the power he housed in his muscular body.

"While I struggled against him he wrapped his arm around my neck and spun me around so that I couldn't see him. I felt him ripping at my pants but I was too busy struggling against him to notice what he was doing. How he managed to cut my Kevlar vest off I have no idea but as soon as it was off he stabbed the dagger in my thigh.

At first I didn't feel anything; it must have been the adrenalin. But then I heard the shot and my side started burning and I had trouble breathing. He let me go and I fell, my leg unable to hold me up. Only then did I notice the blood over my short and at first I thought it was his.

When I looked up at him…; I don't know what he intended to do but the second he saw my face he just…stopped." Buffy said, remembering how shocked he was when he saw her, how he held her life in his hands and shortly afterwards her world crumbled around her.

Angelus remained silent, allowing her to set the pace. His fist was clenching at his side and he had trouble breathing. Hearing it from Buffy, from her first hand experience was worse that he thought…he couldn't handle the thought of her being hurt and now she was finally telling him everything.

Buffy swallowed, "He remembered me from the party…I guess I did manage to draw attention with the dress I was wearing." Buffy said jokingly but it was too feeble to make her smile.

Angelus closed his eyes, remembering that particular night very well; how beautiful Buffy had looked and how jealous he had been when she danced first with Lindsey and then the man they were investigating. He'd been so angry he could barely contain himself and once again ripped into Buffy. Pulling her close in a hug, he placed a kiss on her head and waited for her to continue.

"I thought he was going to finish me off but he didn't, he just looked at me." Buffy swallowed, knowing the hard part had finally arrived, "He propositioned me…" Closing her eyes she waited.

Angelus sat up so swiftly Buffy almost toppled of the bed, "He _WHAT_?" Angelus gritted out through clenched teeth, his eyes showing his shock and anger clearly.

Buffy was so shocked by his sudden move and angry voice that she shut her mouth, fully intent on not telling him and walking to the bathroom where she could shut him out. Clutching the sheet to her naked body her eyes bore into Angelus' daring him to interrupt her again. She might not be as strong as she was but her temper didn't suffer any damage. "Calm down or I'm not going to tell you." She was uncertain and was contemplating not telling him anything more.

Angelus cursed himself and his temper; he acted without thinking and now Buffy was withdrawing from him. He knew how hard this was for her and he wasn't making it any easier by being the way he was. He shook his head and took her hands in his, "I'm sorry Buffy. I just…didn't expect that." He said truthfully as he placed a kiss on the top of her hand.

Buffy regarded him with weary eyes, from his expression he looked honestly remorseful for his outburst. Sending a glare his way to let him know he wasn't totally forgiven just yet, Buffy carried on, "He said he didn't care that I was Special Forces and that he could take me away with him. All I had to do was say yes then he would disappear with me." She'd been just as shocked as Bruce made the suggestion and could only stare at him in silence. At that moment she knew, she knew she wasn't going to make it out in one piece.

"When I told him no he got angry…I passed out after the first shot…" she trailed off, her emotions feeling raw and exposed. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to tell him the whole truth; she should have just left out the part about the proposition. But how could she when she based her relationship on trust? She trusted Angelus and he trusted her and she couldn't lie to him.

Angelus stared at Buffy, his mouth dry and eyes wide with shock. He was a fool to have missed it; that night at Novikov's party he had seemed taken with Buffy, anyone within a few feet from them could see it. But he'd been so blinded with fury and jealousy that he missed it, and missed the potential dangers it might cause. If he'd been aware and objective like he should have been, he would have seen that Buffy was in danger; that she shouldn't have gone on the mission on the first place.

How Buffy had the strength and will to deny Novikov was beyond him; he could only imagine how scared she must have been and what the potential consequences might be if she denied him, yet she'd remained dedicated to the mission and her team and despite the circumstances, she denied him. Bruce repaid her with the ultimate cruelty for daring to deny him.

That night could have ended so differently. What if Bruce hadn't given Buffy the option and just took her with him? He must have known Buffy was losing blood fast and that she would pass out soon, it would have been so easy for him to carry her out and take her with him, knowing she wouldn't be found. He could have shot her in the heart or head, killing her instantly.

Bruce also could have killed her with one single shot; he wasn't one to miss his target, yet it somehow seemed that he still left a little margin for error, or he was just too consumed with rage that he hadn't been concentrating and missed his mark. Emotions were never a good thing in such stressful and critical moments and could drastically change the outcome; in this instance it worked in their favor.

Angelus let out a harsh breath, his heart beating franticly in his chest. Pulling Buffy closer, he wrapped her in his arms and just held her, "God…I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I can't even begin to think how scared you must have been." He said, unable to even think of it. The present was all that mattered to him now and he would do everything in his power to make it up to her and to make up for lost time.

Sagging against him in relief, Buffy squeezed her eyes closed, relieved it was finally out. She'd been so afraid of what might happen, what Angelus might think, that she constantly had panic attacks from the worry.

In her heart she knew he wouldn't shun or blame her, but she still had her fears. Feeling her confession of love build up in her throat, she swallowed quickly, not wanting to ruin this moment by saying the wrong thing. He might not know it yet, but hopefully soon she could tell him just how much she truly loved him.

# # # # # # # # # # #

Pulling her mobile from her pocket as she stepped outside into the garden, Buffy took a deep breath of fresh air. After being inside all day she felt stifled and slightly agitated and there was only one thing that would help her unwind. Flipping open her phone, she dialed a number she'd memorized by heart ages ago.

"This is the freak show. How can I help you today?" the candid reply said, making Buffy giggle instantly.

With a bright smile pulling at the corners of her lips, Buffy felt her mood shift at the friendly voice, "Are you serious?" she asked, laughter bubbling inside her as she cradled the phone against her shoulder.

A hearty laugh filtered through the line, "Yeah, I thought it would describe my mood for the past few weeks." Faith said cheerfully, humor tingeing her tone.

Chuckling at her lifelong friend, Buffy smiled at how easily Faith managed to cheer her up no matter how fowl her mood might be. Taking a seat on a bench situated a large oak tree, she and Faith caught up on their day to day life.

Faith talked about her family and current love interest and Buffy was surprised t learn that Faith and her boyfriend of two years were actually getting serious; that was something Buffy never would have expected. Faith was too much of a free spirit and for her to start thinking about settling down was a major step for her.

Buffy smiled as he thought of her friend; Faith had never been comfortable in relationships as she found it hard to trust men after having had her heart broken a few years ago. Now for her to actually allow a man close to her and returning those feelings were a great leap.

Dante was a great guy and Buffy had seen how well he treated Faith; placing her on a pedestal and worshiping the ground she walked on, Buffy knew Faith had found the man that would love her for the rest of her life. Faith found happiness and love with Dante and Buffy knew he would take very good care of the woman that felt like a sister to her; she couldn't be happier for her.

"How's things over there with mister tall, dark and studly?" Faith asked humorously as she revered to Angelus. She'd always teased Buffy by calling him things like that but Buffy didn't take offence or minded, it was just Faith's way and it was another thing Buffy adored about her.

Smiling as she thought about the man she loved, Buffy could help but feel the tinge in her heart swell, "Very good. Things are busy as always but with the new teams we assigned I'm hoping we will be able to spend some more time together."

Buffy tried hiding the emotions in her voice but Faith was too attuned to her to miss it, "You okay B?" Faith asked after a few moments of silence, her voice now concerned.

Buffy sighed as she rubbed a hand through her loose hair, feeling the tug of a headache starting in her temple, "I told him Faith…" she trailed off, her voice betraying just how deeply she was affected by the event.

Faith's voice softened even more and she felt her heart strings tug for her friend, "Oh B…how did it go?" she asked in a gentle tone. Faith knew how Buffy had struggled with the decision about telling Angelus what truly happened that night of the mission.

While Buffy had still been in the hospital after the blotched mission, she had called Faith and without even needing to tell her friend what happened, Faith had rushed to her side to support her friend. That night, while Buffy lay heartbroken and injured in that cold hospital bed with Faith next to her, she'd confessed everything that happened, from her feeling towards Angelus, his resentment towards her and the happenings in the warehouse with Bruce Novikov.

Faith had held her while she cried, her body shivering from the devastation and her heart in tatters. In those few hours, Faith had really thought that Buffy's heart was broken beyond repair. Luckily for her, Angelus had come to his sense and made the effort to rectify things.

Now as she listened to her friend, she was relieved to hear no dejection in Buffy's voice, she actually sounded lighter; for the first time in months, her friends voice didn't have that tinge of fear it had for long time. She knew why Buffy was afraid and hesitant and understood the feelings all too well. Now to hear that Buffy finally opened up to her lover about what had been bothering her, Faith knew the relief wasn't all one sided.

Buffy closed her eyes as she thought of the previous night, "I…it went better than I expected actually. Understandably he was shocked and angry but he handled it very well. But the look on his face as I told him about Novikov's proposition…it really scared me. I hated myself for telling him and I was sure I'd crossed a line that should never have been crossed but…I could see how shocked and angry he was, even though it wasn't directed at me I hate myself for telling him." Buffy confessed, her heart still heavy about it.

Faith shook her head even though she knew her friend couldn't see it, "No B, he deserved to know and you were honest with him, if he can't handle that then he has a serious problem." She couldn't think that Angelus would reject or be angry with Buffy over something she had no control over.

Buffy gave a hollow laugh, "But Faith…he didn't say anything. I thought he might open up to me and tell me what he was thinking, what he was feeling but, he didn't say anything." She said her voice sad and betraying just how hurt she was that Angelus didn't talk to her. The tears in her eyes finally spilled over and rolled down her cheeks.

Buffy sniffled, "I knew I shouldn't have told him…I hoped he would open up to me, but he didn't…" Buffy said, her throat burning as she finally acknowledged to herself how much it hurt when Angelus didn't tell her what he was feeling or thinking. She'd hoped it would encourage him to tell her how he felt about that night, but he hadn't said a word.

Faith wished she could be there with Buffy, wished she could console her and give her the support she needed in this difficult time, "

"You were honest with him B and that's what matters. If he doesn't tell you what he thought then he's a fool and needs someone to hit him over the head…" Faith was glad when she heard a tear filled laugh on the other end of the line. "Don't worry B, I'm sure he's still just figuring out his thoughts on it as well, just give him some time; that kind of information isn't easy to absorb, especially for someone who cares about you. The big dork cares about you and he'll never reject you because of what happened; everyone knows you had no control over it." Faith said, hoping to set Buffy at ease.

Buffy smiled as she wiped at her tear stained cheeks, "Thanks Faith, I really needed to hear that." Thank the heavens she had Faith because Buffy wasn't sure she would have made it so far in her life without her friends support and understanding.

"You know you can always count on me B…" faith said honestly, then she said, "I love you 'ya know." Faith was having trouble keeping her own tears at bay and she mentally promised to go visit Buffy as soon as she could. They needed each other and the only remedy was to get together and spend some much needed time together.

Buffy smiled a bright smile even though she knew Faith couldn't see it, "Love you too Faithie…" she teased, using the childhood name Faith hated.

Faith groaned, "Uh, did you have to spoil it? I was feeling all tender and shit…" she laughed along, glad Buffy wasn't crying anymore and that her attention was diverted. They talked for nearly an hour more, just catching up and talking about nonsense. After getting Faith to promise to come and visit the next weekend, Buffy's spirits were lifted and she felt better.

Finally ending the call, Buffy didn't get up yet, she just sat in the garden, marveling at the wonders of the garden and nature around her. Looking at her watch, she saw Angelus was about to return within a few minutes and smiled, eager and excited to see him again, even if they were separated for only a few hours.

# # # # # # # # # #


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: **DAMAGE CONTROL** - Sequel to 'No I In Team'

AUTHOR: PHOENIX333

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is for entertainment purposes only.

DISTRIBUTION: Please let me know if it goes anywhere.

RATING: M - For Language, Violence and Adult themes!

FEEDBACK: Please, please let me know what you think; even if it is only a one-liner.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you so much for each and everyone who sent feedback! You guys know who you are, much love to you.

I know I kept everyone waiting for this part and I apologize for the long delay. This part isn't very long but I hope the next part will be longer.

Without further ado…

**CHAPTER THREE**

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

Howling fiercely, the cold winter wind sent people running for shelter and warmth. Nursing a glass of whisky, Bruce Novikov hoped to chase away the cold that had long ago seeped into his bones. His eyes stared blankly at the scene before him, not seeing the snow as it blanketed the large trees and iced over the small lake, too lost in his own thoughts to be able to appreciate the silvery scenery before him.

A humor filled chuckled pulled him from his thoughts, "I see the authorities are losing hope of finding you; they believe you to be dead after succumbing to your fatal injuries…" Maddox drawled; amused at the fools that were enlisted to look after the people of the country. Surely they had to have a few clever minds working there somewhere…not that he was complaining though…

Bruce looked at his first in command and lifelong friend; Maddox. He rarely showed any emotion and for him to sound humorous about that must mean that it broke through his hard exterior somehow. Looking outside the window again, Bruce grinned, "You find that amusing?" he enquired, curious as to why Maddox found it so interesting.

Maddox didn't look up as he continued to leaf through the folder, "Yes. Those fools believed to stop you by sending in only one team to apprehend you…I feel insulted on your behalf actually." He drawled, the humor draining out of his husky voice. Every time he thought of what happen to Bruce six months ago, he found it hard to control his rage. Bruce himself didn't even understand how deeply angered and upset he was by the event.

Over time, Maddox managed to regain control over his feelings, but he knew he would never be able to make peace until he took revenge on the people who assisted in Bruce's temporary downfall and almost cost his friend his life. Those people thought they did a justice to their country…if they only knew, but he'd point out their mistake to them soon enough.

The second he was contacted and told about Bruce's injuries, Maddox didn't even take a second to think things through clearly. Jumping into action immediately had always been one of his strong points. He put together a team of seven highly trained men and flew out to the L.A medical facility where Bruce was being treated, then slipped him out right under the noses of the FBI agents.

When Maddox and the men entered the room where he was kept and he saw Bruce's unconscious body laying on that hospital bed, he'd been rooted to the spot; fear and pain making it impossible for him to think or even move. After pulling himself together, he and the seven men carried Bruce to a waiting car then transferred him to a private plane where he was flown away to recover in a proper and trusted medical facility.

Six gunshot wounds had left him in a drug induced coma for three weeks, but Bruce was a strong man and once he woke up, he recovered remarkably well in record time. Now Bruce was even stronger than before and Maddox admired his friend even more. Few people had the strength and determination Bruce Novikov had.

Turning the pages in the folder, he scanned the newest information provided by their informants. Whoever said it didn't pay to have a few inside people working with the enemy didn't know what they were talking about. Having contacts and 'friends' everywhere and in every law enforcement agency around the world ensured that he and Bruce were always aware of the authorities' moves, even if it didn't have any connection with them.

When Bruce remained quiet, Maddox looked intently at his friend, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Since the accident, Bruce had been withdrawn and unusually quiet, focusing only on work and rarely took the time to wind down. Although worried, Maddox knew not to voice any concern as Bruce would only ignore it anyway. Sometimes he cursed his hardheadedness, but like everyone knew, no one forced Bruce Novikov to do something he didn't want to.

Bruce didn't even taste the whisky as it flowed down his throat, his mind working too fast and too hard to even register the sharp taste. He could feel Maddox's tension and rage all the way from where he was sitting. He understood how his friend felt; he would have felt the same if Maddox had been injured, but he had other plans and he didn't want anything to spoil that.

Over the past few months he'd been thinking and contemplating how to progress with his plan and finally decided on a course of action. Clearing his throat to get Maddox's attention, he fixed him with a serious stare, "I want her" he stated plainly, expecting Maddox to understand who and what he meant.

Maddox frowned, thinking for a few seconds if he'd forgotten about a conversation they had. Coming up blank, he closed the folder and asked, "Who?" He was used to unusual requests but he didn't have an idea what Bruce was talking about.

Turning to Maddox fully, Bruce laid his strong forearms on the large wood table, his eyes showing pure determination, "There was a woman. She's a Special Forces agent who was part of the team that was stationed at the warehouse that night. I want you to find out who she is; find everything you can on her.

She and two men attended the charity party I hosted, but I couldn't remember who she was or if I even invited her. Only afterwards did I realize that they must have been put on the guest list after I handed it back to the planner. The name she used was Anne Winters." Bruce said, recalling every detail he could from that night. At least he hadn't been so smitten to forget her name; or the name she had used that night.

The moment he caught a glimpse of her sitting at the table with her two companions, he racked his brain to try and remember her, but he would never have forgotten a beautiful woman such as her. In an attempt to get some information on her, he asked her to dance. He'd contemplated having them thrown from the party but the second she smiled at him and accepted his 'request', all thought flew from his mind.

As they danced, he enquired about how she was linked to the Harriet's foundation and her answers had been those of an insider, so he didn't give it another thought, not that he cared anymore at that particular moment. The sincere and gentle woman with her bright smile and expressive eyes had been etched into his memory and he knew he wouldn't soon forget her. The image of her smiling at him and the feel of her body pressed lightly against his was burned into his memory instantly, making him long for so much more than he should have.

If it had been any other woman he would have invited her to spend the night with him, but something told him that she wasn't the type for quick satisfaction; and that though pleased him; even more so when he saw she wasn't romantically linked to either of her companions. Not that she was totally unnoticed; it was obvious that she had an effect on both of them and some men attending the event as well. When he casually made a remark to her about her companions, she had laughed and brushed it off, much to his satisfaction.

From that night on he thought of her constantly and if it weren't for his busy schedule, he would have sought her out ages ago. Comforting himself on the fact that he would do so once things settled down, he concentrated on the business at hand. He was usually a very busy man, but he planned on taking a few weeks off to concentrate on his personal matters once his current deal was completed.

But the object of his affections came to him at the most unexpected time and in the form he most despised; dressed in black combat gear with weapons strapped to every available space, they met once again, this time as law agent and wanted criminal.

When he saw an agent fighting with one of his men, he didn't think twice about interfering, and he quickly jumped in to help. When he hauled the agent off and into a choke hold, he realized it was a woman, but that fact didn't stop him from doing what was necessary to get out alive; so he neutralized the threat by sheer force and brutality; as every law enforcement agent found out when they stood in his way.

Only this time, the agent was the one person he couldn't get out of his mind; staring down at her bleeding body, he saw it was the sparkling woman, 'Anne Winters', from the charity party. Shock and disbelief clouded his usually calm and logic mind, and he acted without thinking. As he watched her bleeding out, his mind started to clear, leaving him to look on in devastation at what he had done. Horror and realization preventing him from feeling any pain, only seconds later everything faded to black.

Maddox watched the emotions play over Bruce's face. He asked Bruce many times before to tell him what happened that night but Bruce remained reluctant. He could see the memories were flashing in Bruce's mind and he just hoped that with time, his wounds would heal and that his friend would confide in him once he was ready.

Nodding then standing up silently, Maddox exited the office. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he started dialing and getting the information Bruce wanted. Now that Bruce opened a small window for him regarding that incident, Maddox wasn't going to take it lightly. He now had the opportunity to get some insight into that night and the people that harmed Bruce, and this was one thing he was going to take a very personal interest in.

# # # # # # # # # #

Eighteen minutes later, Maddox reentered Bruce's office and found him in the same spot he left him. Placing the folder in front of Bruce and taking a seat, he relayed what he found, "Anne Winters was a cover name for Buffy Anne Summers, a Special Forces agent that formed part of the Hyperion Special Forces; a well know and highly accomplished Special Ops team. Their credentials are very good and they come very highly recommended by government, professional and private, high paying individuals

Buffy Summers has been in law enforcement since she was nineteen, she worked in Vice for the San Diego Police department before she entered training for their local Special Forces and made the team. A few years later she's recommended by her captain to try out for the Hyperion team and she is the first woman to make the team since their establishment thirteen years ago. Buffy had excellent recommendations and she was one of the best agents the law department had seen in nearly ten years.

She was only with the Hyperion team for about five or six months when she requested a transfer back to San Diego. They pulled some strings and changed her contract; yours was her last mission with the team, and she was set to head back to San Diego the next morning." He didn't have to say the rest; Bruce knew that part from firsthand experience. "She isn't on active field duty at the moment but she is handling recruiting and placement with the team manager for several other teams." Maddox finished. He didn't mention anything about her injuries because he knew it wouldn't be a good thing for Bruce to know just how badly she was injured.

When he got the short medical report, he wasn't surprised at the severe injuries she sustained that night. Bruce didn't take kindly to being investigated and especially not where the law was concerned. If anyone stood in his way, Bruce wouldn't hesitate to eliminate the threat. Buffy Summers should have died from her injuries and he knew it was truly a miracle that she survived and he was sure that everyone in the medical profession could attest to that.

Bruce leaved through the papers and photos of the woman that had haunted him for the past six months. The folder contained everything about her entire life; from where she was born to her last known address in Los Angeles. Pushing the folder away for the time being, he looked at Maddox, eager to get his plan in motion, "I want to know her exact location within the next twenty minutes." He said shortly.

Nodding, Maddox made a quick call to one of his men to give the order. Some of their men were stationed in Los Angeles and they would track her down in no time. As Maddox disconnected the call, Bruce clenched his fists, starting to feel anxious as things finally started rolling.

"She is still very young; it's remarkable that someone of her age has achieved so much." Maddox observed. He knew Buffy's file, knew almost every detail about her and every one of her team members; hell he even know everything about her family and friends back in San Diego, he made sure to absorb as much information he could on her since Bruce gave the order, but he would take some time later to study her life extensively.

Being the right hand man to the world's most powerful and largest weapons supplier demanded that he knew everything about everyone, and this young woman was no exception. Maddox never asked questions and did whatever Bruce asked him, he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger to safe Bruce's life; and the same could be said of Bruce. Even though they were not linked by blood; they were as close as brothers, maybe even closer, if it were possible.

Bruce nodded but didn't pay any mind to what Maddox was saying, too busy studying the photos of Buffy. According to her file she was indeed still young, only 24 years old, but in her short years she managed to accomplish what few in her line of work could even dream of doing. Despite her young age, he sensed a maturity about her; even that night of the incident she'd remained calm and collected; something he never would have expected.

Not once did her voice hike with anger or disgust towards him; the entire time she remained respectful, even when he was towering over her and she was quickly losing her life essence. She looked her would be murderer in the eyes, and retained her self-respect, dignity and control. That was a very hard thing to accomplish; when you were on the verge of dying, people tended to lash out, but she didn't; it was like she was accepting her fate, however cruel and unfair it might be.

He also saw the pain and longing in her emerald eyes that night, knew it reflected his as well. They both wanted something they couldn't have and that knowledge must have broken her heart; why else didn't she put up a fight? Most of his anger that night had been directed at the man who she had those feelings for; he didn't deserve her; didn't deserve her unconditional love when he couldn't even treat her with respect.

When he asked her why she denied him, she'd stunned him by remaining honest and he respected her all the more for that. Even if he had known beforehand that the police were after him and he knew Buffy was on the case, he wouldn't have changed a thing.

Maddox's ringing phone pulled Bruce back to the present and he waited for him to rely the information.

Maddox nodded quickly and shut the phone without saying goodbye, "She is in Los Angeles. I have someone watching the Hyperion and another tailing her; so far she's just been running errands around town." They didn't know her routines yet but he could see that didn't matter to Bruce.

When Bruce stood up and gave a curt demand to get the jet ready within the hour, Maddox wasn't surprised. The thought of going back to Los Angeles made Maddox weary; Bruce was still a wanted man, but they knew how to keep hidden and cover their tracks.

With both their bags packed and the Crawford mansion staff notified of their arrival, Maddox and Bruce boarded the private jet; their destination; Los Angeles.

# # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # # # # # #

LOS ANGELES

CRAWFORD MANSION

ONE WEEK LATER

Maddox closed his phone, looking over at Bruce, "Diego called, she just left the Hyperion mansion and it seems she's going to the store, probably to run errands. He and Antonio are behind her and Chase and Ashton are following in the van." They were awaiting orders. Everyone knew they had to be very careful when they made their move; just one slip could be very bad for them.

Since they arrived in L.A. a few days ago, his men had been keeping a close eye on Buffy, but a mere seven days were not enough time to learn a person's habits and routines, making this a very risky operation. Everyone knew Bruce wanted this done as soon as possible and despite their short time frame to do research and watch her; this would be their only opportunity.

Bruce's eyes flared a heated warning, "Tell him to be careful when he takes her, not one hair on her head is to be harmed" Novikov ground out through clenched teeth. It went without saying, but they better know that if she was harmed, they would sorely regret it. At least she was alone and they didn't have to worry about loose ends. "If she even so much as get's a _scratch_, I'll castrate every single one of them with my bare hands." Bruce growled; he wouldn't tolerate if she was harmed in any way. Despite her capabilities and career background, she was still a woman, far less superior in strength than the men he was sending to collect her.

Maddox nodded and made the call, stressing Bruce's orders clearly until he got confirmation. He was just as worried as Bruce; maybe even more so. He sighed as he thought of the men sent to collect her; Diego, Chase and Ashton were very reliable; he trusted them with his life, but Antonio was still young and unpredictable, making him uneasy about allowing him to go along and help. At least he could rest assured that Diego and Chase would keep an eye on Antonio. For 'killers', they were actually very considerate and somewhat soft hearted, plus Diego _adored_ women and hated seeing them harmed in any way.

While Maddox and Bruce waited eagerly at the mansion, the men were en route to collect their 'package'. They both knew the task couldn't be rushed and they were prepared to wait. Only when Diego reported that Buffy just headed into a store he wanted to let out a groan, knowing they were going to wait a little longer than planned.

# # # # # # # # # #

LOS ANGELES

AVANT GARDE LIFESTYLE COMPLEX

Casually strolling between the stacks of groceries, Buffy selected the items she needed. She didn't usually do shopping for the mansion, but seeing as she had nothing better to do today, she thought might as well make herself useful. The kitchen staff nearly had a fit when she said she'd run to the store, but despite their protests, she always got her way.

Angelus and the team were out on a training routine with another team and they wouldn't be back until later that night and she was tired of just lounging around the place. Even Giles was gone so she had no one to keep her company…or pester. If only Spike was there then they could have caught up on the 'Passions' episodes they missed.

Ignoring the insistent throb in her upper thigh, Buffy strolled around, looking for the last few items she needed. Finding what she was looking for, Buffy made her way to the check out. After paying, she leaned against the trolley as she pushed it towards her car in the underground parking.

She was looking through her purse, searching for her keys when she heard a friendly voice and rushed footsteps approaching her, "Excuse me ma'am, may I help you with that?" a tall, heavily muscled security guard asked as he motioned to the trolley she was pushing. Buffy was startled at his sudden appearance but didn't think much of it. Looking around for the older, plump guard, she concluded that he must be off work for the day.

Smiling at the guard, Buffy replied, "Thank you; that would be nice" allowing him to take the trolley from her, thankful for the help.

Diego eyed the small woman as he pushed her trolley, noticing she was slightly favoring her one leg and told himself to be extra careful when he grabbed her. She was still looking through her purse and when he heard an excited squeal, he knew she found whatever she was looking for. Following her, he allowed her to guide him to her car; only he already knew which one was hers.

Opening the boot for him, she slung her bag over her shoulder and intended to help him unload, when he stopped her with a amused smile, "Don't worry miss, I'll have it unpacked into time." He said in a friendly voice as he adjusted the cap on his head.

Buffy relented and waited for him to finish unloading her things. As she looked at him, she thought he made a much better guard than the old man that usually manned the parking area; he at least would be able to take someone down should it come to that. With casual efficiency he unloaded everything within a few minutes, just like he promised.

Out of the corner of his eye, Diego saw their van slowly move closer to them; luckily Buffy hadn't noticed it yet. When the panel van was close enough, he closed her boot and without warning, grabbed her around the shoulders, careful not to use too much force. Clamping a hand over her mouth to stop her call for help, he dragged her to the van. She trashed wildly in his arms and he admired her strength and perseverance but she wouldn't be able to dislodge the hold he had on her.

Buffy panicked when the guard rushed at her for no reason. The second his hand came over her mouth, she realized in what a dire situation she was. Feeling his firm hold on her, Buffy knew without a doubt that she wouldn't be able to take him on; but she'll be damned if she made it easy for him.

Even knowing he was much stronger and had the upper hand on her, Buffy kept fighting even when more hands grabbed at her and tried to restrain her. Kicking out quickly before they could pin her legs, her shoe connected with a shin and she grinned in satisfaction as a curse escaped her captor's mouth.

The petite woman was like a frantic cat in his arms and he had to readjust his hold on her twice in hopes of getting a better grip. When her heel made contact with his shin, he cursed put kept pushing her forward. During the exchange as he handed her over to Chase, she kicked out again and nearly hit him in the chest with rather powerful force.

Chase stumbled back as he pulled her into the van and landed in a heap with Buffy on top of him, still trashing wildly. Struggling to restrain her, he yelled, "Pin her down, for god's sake!" Her arms and legs were flailing around wildly and he was sure the men intentionally let him struggle with her. Grinning at the unexpected struggle, Ashton rushed forward and grabbed her legs, pulled them together and used his superior power to hold her in place.

No one knew how she did it but she managed to rip free from Chase's hold, kicked Ashton back and hit out full force as a third man rush at her. Her fist connected with Antonio's eye, sending him flying back and landing on his ass against the rear panel in an awkward position.

Diego was just about to jump in and help when he saw Antonio rush towards her again and slap her hard across the face, sending her flying back into Chase' waiting arms. Diego's eyes grew wide at his behavior, "Hey! What the fuck did you do that for?" he yelled at him, his eyes blazing with anger as he moved over to Chase to hold Buffy down.

Buffy gasped at the forceful slap that sent her staggering back. Too dazed from the blow, she could do nothing as she felt powerful arms wrap around her again, more tightly this time; not that she'd be able to fight anymore, the force of that blow had her eyes tearing up and her ears ringing painfully.

Opening her eyes and feeling tears escape, she saw the man that hit her come towards her again, this time with a syringe in his hand. His cold blue eyes flashed in anger as he stabbed the needle right into her thigh, just inches away from her scar. The pain shot through her body like a thousand needles and Buffy screamed against the hand that was clasped over her mouth; the sound merely a muffle. Instantly her body started to relax against her will and she could do nothing but look on at the men as her body sagged and then everything faded to black.

Chase and Ashton sagged and heaved deep breaths of relief when Buffy finally calmed, but their eyes were anything but. Diego was the first to speak as he shoved at Antonio, sending the man a few steps back, "You idiot! Not only will Maddox kill you, but Bruce is going to rip your balls off! We had specific orders not to hurt her!" he finished in a yell. He was so consumed with rage he had trouble holding himself in check. They didn't need to cause a scene by coming to blows in the middle of a parking garage where they were kidnapping someone.

Chase shook his head, his eyes glaring at the men, "We don't have time to argue about this now, get in the damn car." He said sternly. Carefully picking Buffy's unconscious body up and handing her over to Ashton, he checked to make sure that they hadn't drawn attention.

At least they didn't have to worry about tying her up or sustaining any more injuries on the drive, Buffy was out cold, but he wasn't sure if it was from the drug or the slap she received; a slap that hard would have taken even a man down a notch.

Diego shook his head, already trying to prepare himself for what was going to happen when they arrived at the Crawford Mansion and Maddox saw her face. Turning his angry glare at Antonio, he motioned to the car angrily, "Get in the fucking car you moron."

Wisely, Antonio did as told and silently made his way over to their unmarked car. Picking up her handbag and keys were they fell in the struggle; Diego opened her passenger door and placed the items beneath the seat. Throwing one last glance round and feeling satisfied that no one or any cameras saw them; he quickly made his way to their car and followed the van's lead.

During the hour long drive he just hoped the woman was alright. Antonio hadn't hesitated when he slapped her and he saw her eyes tear up from the blow. Secretly he was delighted and pleasantly surprised when she hit Antonio hard enough to land him flat on his ass. Antonio had always had trouble with his temper and he knew he shouldn't have come along to collect her. He just hoped either Maddox or Bruce repaid him for what he did. No woman should be handled or treated that way and Antonio had just crossed a very dangerous line.

# # # # # # # # # #

HYPERION MANSION

Groans filled the room as the Hyperion team arrived back at the mansion. Their training session had lasted much longer than expected but at least they had the desired outcome. Wiping a hand over his face, Angelus took a deep breath in relief that they had the next few days off. His body was beat and everyone needed some down time to reboot and clear their minds.

He knew Groo and Cordelia were going away to some secluded resort somewhere and Gunn was going out on a date with a young woman he met the other day. Lindsey, like always, had a different date scheduled for every night of his few days off. Graham and Forrest were just going to stay home and catch up on some much needed sleep.

That idea appealed to Angelus; at least he had a little someone special he could enjoy doing that with…among other things. They hadn't spoken since last night as he and the team had to leave for training at four in the morning, so he wondered what Buffy was getting up to.

Starting to strip his weapons, he looked up as Beth; one of the chefs employed by mansion, knocked and entered the room wearily. She was always a bit shy and skittish around them but the look on her face worried him instantly.

Beth didn't even look around the room at the men that were talking loudly; she just marched over to Angelus and spoke in a hushed whisper, "Sir? Miss Buffy left to the store four hours ago and she still isn't back. I tried phoning but it goes directly to voicemail." Her eyes were trained on him, betraying her own worry.

Angelus was silent for a few minutes, the words not really registering. Within a few seconds he managed to restart his brain, "Did she say which store she was going to?" he asked concerned, noticing the loud voices around him had quieted down and that the attention was focused on him and Beth.

Beth nodded, "She went to the 'Avant Lifestyle complex'; there's a candy store she likes." Beth stated, giving all information as possible, even though it wasn't much.

As soon as Angelus heard the name, he started walking towards the garage, Beth still following behind him, needing to take a slight jog to keep up with his large, quick steps. Spike and Groo appeared at his sides and he knew the rest of the team was just a few feet behind him.

Getting into his car with Groo, Spike and Gunn, they peeled out of the garage with Lindsey, Forrest and Graham following close behind. Everyone remained silent but the air was thick with tension. "I'm sure she just lost track of time, you know how she gets." Spike offered, hoping to ease the tension. It was a feeble attempt, but one with good intent anyway.

Buffy didn't usually lose track of time and on the rare occasion that she took longer than expected, she usually called and let someone know. If she only went to the store to grab a few groceries and stop by a candy store, then she should have been back hours ago.

Leaning his head in his hand against the door sill, Angelus felt dread settle in his stomach. Gripping the steering wheel until his chuckles turned white, he tried to reason with himself; as soon as they arrived Buffy would be loading the bags in her car and she'd laugh at their silliness and poke fun at the team for rushing to her for no good reason. Taking a deep breath, Angelus tried to calm his racing heart.

Car tires screeched as Angelus and the team pulled into the parking area ten minutes later. Everyone jumped out and split in different directions, eagerly looking for Buffy and her car. Groo quickly spotted the grey SUV, but it was clearly empty, meaning Buffy still had to be inside the shops somewhere.

Angelus rushed to her car just to check for himself and it seemed Spike had the same idea. Looking inside, nothing seemed out of place, until Spike tested the lever and the door opened. Both he and Angelus froze as they looked at each other; Buffy would never leave the car open, she was too aware to forget something like that.

Pulling the doors open, they looked inside; Spike pushed is hand under seats and when he reached the front passenger side, he felt something. Hoping it wasn't what he thought; he pulled it out slowly, and caught his breath when he saw it was her handbag. Angelus looked up from his search as he heard the strangled sound. Feeling his body go cold with dread, he looked on silently as Spike pulled out her purse, car keys and switched off cell phone.

Spiked looked up at him, "Everything else is still inside." He knew Buffy wouldn't go shopping without her bag and least of all without her purse. Replacing the items in her bag, Spike kept his eyes downcast; finding Buffy's keys inside the car wasn't a good sign. Instead he focused on the conversation Angelus was having with Graham; just as Spike suspected, they found no sign of her.

With long determined strides, Lindsey made his way to the security booth located at the parking entrance, wanting to talk to the security guard on duty. Shaking his head he tried to push the uneasy feelings down. He knew Buffy liked this place and always tipped the older chubby security guard when she came out. Just the other day he was there himself and noticed the management appointment another younger man as a guard to help the older guy.

As he stepped into the booth, he looked at the three small security cameras showing what was happening in the parking area. Looking to his left he saw the young man, leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk…sleeping; his cap shielding his closed eyes. Feeling his anger reach boiling point, he gave the kid a hard slap over the head to rouse him from his slumber.

The kid sputtered and nearly fell backwards but Lindsey had him around the back collar of his shirt and was already pulling him outside. "This little punk was sleeping." He growled to his friends as he pushed the kid away from him, causing him to stumble and look at the men with wide eyes.

Angelus rushed forward and hauled the kid up in the air, "You were s_leeping _the whole damn time? My girlfriend just disappeared and you were sleeping?" he yelled as he gave the kid a rattle for good effect. The kid tried prying Angelus' hands off him, but there was no way he'd be able to break the death grip Angelus had on him.

Spike pushed through the men talking to the useless guard and took a seat behind the monitors. He heard Gunn talking vigorously outside and guessed management arrived. Angelus appeared beside him and looked at the screens in silence as Spike rewound the tapes, looking if Buffy appeared in one of the frames.

A few minutes in, they saw Buffy walking out with her trolley, when a guy in security clothing came up to help her. Buffy smiled as he took it from her but Angelus could see the tension in her body clearly; obviously she didn't know him.

The guard was wearing a cap and at every angle he managed to hide his face very well. The rest of the team and a few other people moved into the booth and looked on as the guard unloaded her things. In the next few seconds an unmarked van pulled up behind them and the guard grabbed Buffy around the shoulders in a firm hold and pushed her into the side door.

Angelus felt his mouth run dry at the sight of Buffy struggling futilely against the man; at least she managed to hit his shin, however little it might be. During the entire occurrence, the men's faces remained hidden; Buffy and their van was the only thing they could make out. Not that the image of the van would help; there were thousands of white panel vans in Los Angeles.

When Angelus felt harsh hands around his shoulders and under his arms he didn't even realize it was his team helping him into a chair…or that his legs had given out from dumbfounded shock and horror. How could this have happened? It happened right in the open and no one even noticed. No one heard her scream or even saw the suspicious van driving around in the parking area.

Who would want to take her? What would they do to her? As the possibilities ran through his mind, his body started shaking in fear and blind rage. There was no telling what her captors wanted. Standing abruptly from the chair he stepped outside, needing to breathe as he felt everything was closing in on him; he couldn't think, couldn't breathe…because Buffy had been taken from him.

TBC

# # # # # # # # # #


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: **DAMAGE CONTROL** - Sequel to 'No I In Team'

AUTHOR: PHOENIX333

DISCLAIMER: SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS

DISTRIBUTION: Please let me know if it goes anywhere.

RATING: M - For Language, Violence and Adult themes!

FEEDBACK: Please, please let me know what you think; even if it is only a one-liner.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

_Special thank you to the following people for their feedback: SMGbest; Brandi Ronchon; E ve of Ambar; Lexi; MacKenzie Creations; Lee; spk; Brit; Kay8abc; ab2006; any anyone else I might have forgotten to mention, you are all wonderful!_

CHAPTER 4

LOS ANGELES

NOVIKOV PRIVATE ESTATE

EXACT LOCATION UNKNOWN

Silence was thick in Bruce Novikov's study as he and Maddox eagerly waited for Buffy's arrival. Once again looking at his watch he saw it was merely two hours ago that Maddox's men left to collect her. If she was anything like every other woman he's come to know, he knew the men would probably have to wait a long time until she finished in the shops. Lifting his arm he checked the time again…

"Stop looking at your watch. It's only two minutes later than the previous time you checked." Maddox commented from his spot on the couch as he was leaving through folders. His voice was filled with amusement, but Bruce could hear tension seeping through. Maddox was aware of Bruce's every move and every time he checked his watch, Maddox wanted to rip the thing from his arm and hide it.

Bruce glared at him but had to grin; no one knew him better than Maddox and he liked to remind him of that fact constantly. He just couldn't help but be anxious about Buffy's arrival. After all this time, after everything that happened, he was finally going to see her again. Even though he wished it could be under better circumstances, this couldn't be helped and he had to make the first move, however untactful it might be.

Bruce started as Maddox's phone beeped and immediately stood up, eagerly looking over at Maddox. It was still early and they didn't expect the team to be back so soon but he didn't mind one but; the sooner he got to see her, the better.

Maddox cast an amused glance over at his friend as he pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the message. Like ordered, his men sent him text messages every few minutes to report on how things were going and once they had Buffy, to report about her condition.

According to Diego everything was fine, until he scrolled down and saw the saw the last five words, '_ANTONIO SHOULDN'T HAVE COME ALONG_'. That could only mean one thing and he dreaded to even think about it. Quickly asking how bad it was, he looked over at Bruce and said in an even voice, "Sit down, they're not here yet." hoping Bruce wouldn't pick up the tension he suddenly felt with the news.

Bruce huffed but did as told, sitting back down in his chair and took in his previous position…sitting and waiting. At least he knew they were on their way and that the wait would soon be ending. Pulling her folder in front of him again, he started leaving through the information. This time when Maddox's cell beeped he knew better than to jump up, although he had almost did.

Maddox ignored Bruce, too stressed about the incoming message to pester Bruce with his reaction. The text message was even worse than he expected_, 'SHE PUNCHED HIM AND HE RETALIATED. SHE'S GOING TO HAVE A SORE JAW AND HER LEG MIGHT NEED SOME ATTENTION'_

Maddox felt his body start to shake in restrained anger. Once again Antonio ignored direct orders and acted out because he couldn't contain himself. As soon as they arrived and Bruce saw her, he would know she got it from one of the men and he wouldn't be pleased. Thinking about Antonio's past transgressions, Maddox decided to remain quiet about what happened and let Bruce handle it, after all, he figured Antonio deserved whatever Bruce would dish out.

Thirty minutes later, he received another text from Diego, telling him they were a few miles away from the mansion and would arrive within the next few minutes. Closing his folder he stood up, not surprised that Bruce also did the same. In silence they made their way to the underground parking and waited eagerly.

Maddox had to admit he was eager to see and meet the young woman that managed to captivate Bruce so much. Never in all his life had he seen Bruce act the way he did about Buffy Summers. He also wanted to see the face of the person that aided in Bruce's capture in near fatal injury; that alone made him clench his teeth in anger.

As he gathered information on her when Bruce requested it, he knew nearly everything there was to know about her, from her early days as a child to her most recent accomplishments…and injuries. Bruce hadn't asked for it yet, but Maddox also received a detailed copy of her medical record, but after he read them, he knew it wasn't a good idea to let Bruce see them yet; especially not now. Maybe once Bruce calmed down and the dust settled he would give it to him; knowing he would ask for it soon enough.

Maddox watched with hooded eyes as the white panel van slowly pulled in and parked before them. Sliding the door open for them, he waited eagerly as the men got out. As their large bodies filtered out, he saw the limp body in Diego's arms, but from this angle he couldn't get a good look at her face. Moving back to Bruce, he finally good a good look at her.

Just like her photos and from Bruce description, she was beautiful with her long golden blond locks and petite feminine curves. When he first got her folder he though she was going to be a large woman with too many muscles; but Buffy was the exact opposite of what one would expect of a Special Forces agent. Her face was delicate with soft pink, plum lips, a small nose and he'd bet her eyes were just as mesmerizing. Taking a step to the side to give Bruce space, Maddox waited.

Bruce felt his heart race the second the van pulled in. He'd been so worried that they wouldn't be able to get her or, that she might escape. At least Maddox's men were capable enough to bring her to him, setting his worried mind at ease. As Diego stepped out, her unconscious body cradled against his large chest, he saw nothing but her and the peaceful expression on her face…until he locked on a disturbing sight.

Maddox knew the second Bruce saw it; his entire body when rigid with tension as he took a slow step forward. Lifting his hand he turned her face towards him carefully and smoothed her hair away from her face. His hand stopped mid motion as he saw the angry bruise on her eye and cheek, still red and all but glowing. Clenching him jaw he cast angry eyes at Diego, "What the fuck happened to her face?" he enquired harshly.

All four men's eyes grew wide as they stood rooted to the spot. Diego knew he should speak up, but he was too dumbstruck as Bruce stood towering over him. His eyes went to Maddox for a split second before he recovered and looked back at Bruce.

Antonio's stomach dropped to his feet; he hadn't thought much of the fact that he slapped her, figuring Bruce was going to slap her around anyway, so what harm would one more do? Only when he saw the rage in his boss' face did he know what a dire mistake he made, "H-Her face was like that we got her." he stammered, hoping the men would back him up.

Diego's anger surfaced, "Stop lying. Why don't you tell them how she punched you flat on your ass and how you slapped her because she took you down?" Diego accused as he swirled around and glared at Antonio. Chase and Ashton nodded and Bruce could see they were also upset by what happened. They knew just as well as anybody that their asses were also on the line if anyone screwed up; even more so if they were given specific orders and someone didn't listen.

Antonio in return glared at the men he thought were his friends, but before he could yell and point fingers, Bruce rushed forward and hit him square in the face two times before his body crumpled to the ground in a heap. Maddox had rushed forward to pull him off Antonio but he was relieved when Bruce stepped away right after hitting him unconscious.

With thoughtful tenderness, Bruce took Buffy from Diego and cradled her securely against his chest. She was so light he was amazed that a woman so small had almost taken him down in a fight not too long ago. He clenched his jaw again as he saw the coloring bruise marring her pretty face; she would definitely feel it once she woke up.

Without bothering to tell Maddox where he was going, he made his way up the stairs and to the room where Buffy would be staying, and where the doctor was waiting to check her over for any side effects to the sleeping agent they gave her.

Maddox knew where he was going but stayed to help the men carry Antonio to a holding cell and make sure everything else was taken care of. While he wanted to go and see how things were with Buffy, he knew Bruce needed to be alone with her and he wouldn't intrude on that. Sending a quick text to the doctor waiting in the room, he was satisfied that she would have her leg looked at as well.

When Diego carried her out of the van, he'd been startled at how small she really was; her photo's and file gave an indication, but she was so tiny in comparison to Bruce and him, actually to most people in general; she looked so petite and fragile even though he knew of the power her small body once housed.

Looking at Antonio, he felt fresh rage assault him; how dare he hit a woman who had no means to defend herself? If it had been a year ago, Buffy would have wiped the floor with Antonio, but now she was but a ghost of her former self, not even able to protect herself from one man, much less four bulky men intent on taking her against her will.

When he'd read her medical file he hadn't been surprised at the severity of her wounds; Bruce was as strong as an ox and even though he was a gentleman, he didn't care about inflicting as much pain as possible to people he didn't like or got in his way. He'd seen and heard of worse where Bruce was concerned but he couldn't help but wonder how she managed to survive such a brutal attack.

According to her physical therapy reports, she was making progress but it was slow and tiresome. Over the last few months she hadn't really improved much but the therapist did note that she was pushing too hard and in the end it could do more damage than good.

As Diego and Chase tended to the van and finished in the garage, Maddox made his way upstairs. He needed a drink after this stressful day and he was sure Bruce could use one as well. With a tray in hand he went to the upstairs room and found Bruce waiting outside while the doctor looked Buffy over with his female assistant. Handing Bruce one of the glasses, the stood in silence was they waited for the doctor to finish.

# # # # # # # # # # #

NOVIKOV ESTATE

THREE HOURS LATER

A soft groan escaped Buffy's dry throat as she started regaining consciousness. Her mind was in a fog as she struggled to open her eyes and make her body respond to her commands. As soon as her head and leg started throbbing and she tasted a coppery taste in her mouth she knew she was coming around. Her eyes drifted open for a few seconds but they were so heavy, they fluttered closed once again.

Dragging her arm towards her head, she frowned at how heavy everything felt and sluggish she was. Rubbing her eyes, she managed to pry them open but was met with total darkness. Taking a few deep breaths, Buffy hoped that the oxygen will help clear her groggy mind.

As her senses became aware she started feeling better. She noted the soft cushion underneath her head and the puffy blanket thrown over her; she wiggled her toes and found her shoes had been removed. Racking her brain, she tried to remember what happened; had she fallen asleep while she waited for the team to get back from training? Try as she might, she couldn't remember anything, it was like her mind was blank.

Aware that Buffy was waking up, Bruce remained quiet and unmoving in his chair next to the bed. So far she was calm after being knocked out for five hours straight. The doctor warned him that she might still feel a few after affect from the drug for a few hours after waking up. As he watched her movements, he noted with distress they were slow and sluggish; despite the room being bathed in darkness, his eyes had adjusted hours ago and it was much easier for him to see than it would be for Buffy.

Bruce's body was still coiled tight from worry and anticipation, but he didn't want to rush her when she was still disorientated. Giving her a few more minutes to regain herself, he remained quietly in place, content to just watch her for the time being. It amazed him to be so close to her after so long, watching her move about while she remained unaware of his presence.

As soon as Buffy felt better, she shifted slightly on the bed and pushed herself up onto her elbows to see where she had fallen asleep. She couldn't remember going to her & Angelus' room, so maybe she was in the study or entertainment room. The room was so dark that she couldn't see anything, but before she could reach around and feel for a switch, a lamp beside her switched on.

Startled form the sudden light Buffy focused her attention to the source; when she saw who was sitting beside her a harsh gasp escaped her. Acting on instinct and fear, she scrambled away hurriedly, backing up and falling off the high bed in the process. Not even registering the pain from the hard fall, she kept pedaling back until she collided into a wall at full force. Despite the unmovable barrier she still tried moving back.

Looking at the towering bulk standing beside the bed, Buffy felt her breath leave her instantly. She had to be having a really vivid nightmare. Her eyes had to be deceiving her because there was no way that Bruce Novikov was standing just a few feet from her.

Bruce was shocked at the way Buffy acted after he made his presence known. Her swift reaction told him that despite the grogginess she was feeling, it didn't hamper her instincts in any way. In fact, she'd reacted so quickly that he didn't even have a chance to try and grab her before she fell off the bed. When he saw her falling to the ground, he wanted to jump over the bed and check if she was alright but the look of utter fear kept him in place.

Understanding how big a shock it must be for her to see him, he didn't try to advance on her. Keeping his eyes trained on her in case she made any sudden movements, he waited patiently for her to settle down. When she merely looked up at him he spoke in a calm, soft voice, "Just calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." He said evenly, hoping to calm her down. As he took a small step towards her, Buffy pressed back against wall, trying to go through it.

Buffy shook her head in utter denial, blinking twice in hopes of dislodging the sight from her confused mind. When she opened them again and Bruce was still standing before her, blind fear and disbelief flooded her. Feeling his eyes on her made her uneasy and she contemplated dashing around him and running away; only, where would she run to? She didn't know where she was, and even if she did, she'd never be able to outrun him. Bruce was a man in the prime of his life and he'd been in perfect physical shape before the incident; although she didn't know how he was doing after the injuries he sustained, just by looking at him now, it was obvious he was in pretty much the same good condition as before, maybe even better as she took in his more muscular frame.

Feeling her eyes tear up, Buffy ashamedly wiped at them; she never would have reacted this way just a few months ago. She had always been confident in herself and her ability to protect and defend herself, now she was cowering away from the threat like a frightened maiden; how pathetic was that?

Her eyes connected with his piercing grey orbs and she sucked in a breath; understanding dawned slowly but she knew why she was there. No one got the better over Bruce Novikov and got away with it, he would extract his revenge by any means necessary and she wouldn't be able to survive it, no matter how hard she fought. Bruce was notoriously brutal and he would show her just how he repaid people who went against him.

She'd actually thought about that a lot the last couple of months, especially when she heard Novikov not only survived the shooting, but managed to escape the maximum security medical facility; but the authorities believed him to be dead as there was no way anyone could survive after suffering the injuries he did, yet here he was, larger than life and staring down at her.

As Bruce looked at her cowering away from him, seeing the fear in her eyes, he thought back to that night; she'd looked just as terrified then as she did now, maybe even more so. At least this time she wasn't bleeding out on the floor and looking into the barrel of his loaded gun.

Shaking the vile memory from his mind, he took a cautious step towards her again, but she cried out as if in physical pain, the strangled sound rooting him to the spot. In hopes of easing her distress, he held up his hands, palms out, and addressed her with a soft and hopefully calming voice, "Buffy, I -"

Buffy's eyes widened, "I…I didn't give you my real name…" she said, her voice hoarse and soft, he could barely hear her. Then she realized how silly her statement was. Of course Bruce Novikov would be able to find out who she and her team was; not matter how well their identities were hidden, there were always ways to get information.

Bruce ignored the comment and instead looked at her silently, his eyes telling her everything she needed to know. Not only was he well connected in the arms business, but he 'employed' a fair amount of government agents as well. Getting information on people was a huge part of his business and it paid to have connections everywhere.

Buffy looked up at Bruce, her neck craning up to his 6 ft 6 height; his size and build still amazed her, intimidated her; reminded her just how helpless she really was against him. Hoping to convey some courage she didn't feel, she cleared her throat, not wanting it to croak as she spoke to him, "Where am I?" she asked, knowing he wouldn't tell her either, maybe if she kept him occupied for long enough Angelus would find her and maybe he might just take a little longer before he extracted his revenge on her.

Bruce didn't bother answering this question either and Buffy wanted to huff in frustration; both at herself and the situation. Like every other agent, she'd been well trained in how to handle situations like this one, but she couldn't remember anything. Maybe it was because she knew it wouldn't do her any good; she had no way of defending herself against him. Just the thought that she might be able to take him down was absurd; he probably weighed three times what she did and with his superior strength, he would render her helpless in seconds.

In a bid to hide her fear and rising panic, she stated in a firm voice, "My people will look for me." Not that that would threaten or worry him; he didn't fear the law and there was no doubt in her mind that they were on some isolated location where no one would even think to look for her. Bluffing might be her only hope, even though she knew he would see right through it, but what other option did she have?

Bruce nodded, seemingly thoughtful, "I know. But they won't find you." He stated calmly. Hearing the waver in her voice told him just how panicked she was; and rightly so. Her people wouldn't even know where to begin looking if they even did suspect him. This property was purchased under an alias name nearly five years ago and on the surface, had no link to him.

Knowing he was telling the truth, Buffy looked away, needing to think of something else. When her body started shaking and she felt her throat close up from tears and fear, she tried to plead with him, hoping to appeal to the gentleman she met that night at the party so many months ago, "…Don't do this..." she whispered, her voice thick with hopelessness, her eyes doing nothing to hide her emotions.

Bruce shook his head at the heartfelt pleading in her voice; but no matter how it saddened him to see her frightened; he wasn't going to waver from his decision. She looked so fragile sitting on the floor, huddled in the corner and cowering from him. Daring to take a step closer and feeling reassured when she didn't move away this time, he enquired lightly, "Buffy please, get up from the floor." He couldn't bear the thought of her on the floor, cold and shivering; it was no place for her, she deserved so much more, so much better.

Buffy didn't even hear what he said, too lost in her own misery to pay attention. She could hear the fear in her own voice and could only think how much he was enjoying seeing her cowering from him, pleading with him to spare her, "You have to let me go...please" She said, not sure if he even heard her.

Novikov looked at her, a sad expression on his face, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." He answered truthfully. How could such a strong woman be reduced to begging? Buffy didn't need to beg him for anything, he'd gladly give whatever her heart desires; but he just couldn't give her back her freedom. No matter how hard it was for him to deny her; this was the only way it could be.

Feeling dread settle in her stomach, Buffy shook her head in defeat. Pulling her thighs towards her chest, she wrapped her arms around herself and placed her head on her arms, hiding her face, hiding her shame. The entire time she'd managed to keep her panic at bay but she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to hold on.

Buffy knew she had to keep calm, keep her mind clear and open, but it was too hard doing that when she looked in the eyes of her murderer. She'd been strong then, but she lost that part of herself that night, and she was ashamed to admit that she didn't have the strength to fight him, not like she did that night.

So lost in her thoughts, Buffy didn't hear Bruce approach her to pick her up off the floor. The second she felt hands on her, she panicked and stuck out without thinking. Bruce had her midway in the air, his hands gentle around her back and legs when she struck out her fist and connected with his jaw. The force sent him stagger back, yet he was still mindful of the bundle in his arms and he only let go of her when he was sure she would be close enough to the ground and wouldn't fall. Buffy whimpered in pain as it shot through her hand and arm, gripping her hand against her chest, she cursed silently at how hard his jaw was.

Realizing what she'd done, Buffy staggered back and pressed against the wall, her eyes wide as they tracked him. Not a great idea to piss off Bruce Novikov even more; not only did she assist in his capture, lie about her identity and be the cause for his shooting, but now she also hit him in the face; not the best idea she ever had. Not only could he take her down quickly, but he could also do it slowly and very painfully, and Buffy was sure Bruce knew a lot of tricks when it came to torture.

Rubbing his aching jaw, Bruce looked at Buffy, surprised at the swiftness with which she reacted; served him right for advancing on her without warming, he thought. He should have remembered what a good fighter she was; as she proved now, just like she did in that warehouse, she had a mean right hook. Storing the information for future reverence, he flexed his jaw as it ached from the hit.

Even though Bruce admired her strength and courage, unfortunately it wouldn't do her any good now. By the look of fear on her shocked face, he knew she expected him to retaliate against her…it was a shame that she didn't know him that well, or hadn't put everything together yet. He would never inflict any pain on her; he'd already done enough of that to last them both three lifetimes, "Still the little firecracker I see. Time has only improved your aim." He stated in satisfaction with a grin on his handsome face.

The observation caught Buffy off guard but she tried her best not to show her surprise; he didn't need to know exactly how petrified she really was. As she studied him closely, she noticed that he didn't seem angry, or he was just hiding it very well to catch her off guard later. She tensed as he exhaled a long, slow breath and looked down at his shoes then turned and quietly left the room.

Buffy remained against the wall, satisfied that she could see the door from her angle, though not sure what he was doing or what to expect. As the minutes dragged by, her body slowly started to relax and her muscles uncoiled from being strung so tightly. Lowering herself to a sitting position again, Buffy wrapped the blanket around her body in a futile attempt to comfort and warm herself; it didn't work and the cold from the floor didn't only seep into her body, but into her heart as well.

Shaking her head at her carelessness, she wondered how this had happened; how could she have _let_ it happen? She'd always been alert and mindful of her surroundings, no matter what and seeing as she hadn't even realized the danger until it was too late, told her just how careless she'd become since her injury.

Her memory was finally starting to clear up and she remembered she's been out at the store while Angelus and team were out. By this time someone must have noticed that something was wrong; that she was missing. She didn't know exactly how long she'd been gone, but surely Angelus had to know by now and should be looking for her. Would they find any clues from where she was taken? Hopefully they did because she didn't know how long she'd be able to survive here; if she could even survive at all.

Buffy's body started shaking from the cold but she wouldn't dare stand up and move, too scared and tired. Wrapping the blanket tighter around her, she pulled her knees up and close to her body in hopes of generating some much needed body heat.

How long did Bruce intend to keep her before he ultimately killed her? She knew what Bruce Novikov was capable of; she'd read his file and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill someone, especially not if they were in law enforcement; and she was pretty sure he didn't have a high tolerance for someone with a badge, much less her.

After she woke in the hospital, Giles told her what happened after she passed out; that Angelus shot Bruce in the back six times and how astonishing it was that he managed to survive those injuries. From what she saw earlier, he didn't even appear to be affected by the injury but she could only hope to use his injury against him when it came to it; and she was pretty sure she'll be needing 'ammo' against him soon enough.

Buffy knew she should be looking around for a way out or at least be thinking of a plan to ultimately survive this but…truth was, she didn't have to energy to do that; she knew it would be futile anyway. Bruce wasn't stupid and he would definitely not give her an opportunity to escape; so why would he put her in a room with a lavish bed and adjoining bathroom when he could just throw her in a cell; it didn't make sense. Or maybe he was trying to fool her into thinking that he didn't intend to kill her; not that she would fall for that, she wasn't some naive child.

The door opening pulled Buffy from her thoughts and frightened her half to death. Sitting up straight and keeping her eyes on Bruce, she frowned when she noticed he was carrying a tray over to the table across from the bed.

Wisely Bruce didn't advance on her again, the throbbing in his jaw acting as a good reminder, "Here's something to eat, you must be starving" he said, his voice calm and controlled as his eyes studied her prone figure.

The first thing Buffy thought of was that he sounded like he did that night at the party, when they danced and talked. Her shocked expression told him just how he managed to catch her off guard with his light tone. Looking at his eyes, she saw a calmness there that made her even more unsure and reluctant.

Seeing that Buffy wasn't making a move to get up, Bruce sighed heavily at her reluctance, even though he understood it, "Buffy…" he said, then stopped, not sure what to do. Shaking his head against the consequences he moved towards her, intending to pick her up and place her on the bed himself.

Buffy's eyes grew wide as he moved towards her. Against her will, she cried out and moved back, even though she had nowhere to go. Holding her hands up in hopes of protecting herself, she felt tears sting her eyes. Buffy couldn't help it; Bruce scared her like nothing else ever could, and seeing him move towards her with intent revered her to a frightened child; because she knew what he was capable of; and because she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him, not matter what he decided to do, the only thing she would be able to do was take it.

When the first tear escaped her burning eyes, Buffy knew she just gave him the ultimate power over her. But at this moment she couldn't care; at this moment when he could harm her beyond imagination, she couldn't care about anything except the pain he could inflict upon her, "Please…" she said, hoping beyond hope that he would spare her, however slim the chance may be.

Stopping in mid motion, Bruce nodded slightly and took a step back. Swallowing harshly at the sight and knowledge of her fear, he lowered his voice, "Buffy, I mean you no harm. Just get up off the floor and take a seat on the bed…please." He pleaded instead. He knew nothing he did right now would sooth her, but he would still try. But if she didn't get up within the next few minutes, he would help her up himself; despite her protests and despite the fact that she was scared out of her wits and might injure him again.

Buffy blinked and swallowed subtly as she heard his soft voice; he sounded calm and sincere. It took her a few second to finally respond and she slowly got up, using the wall as leverage to help her stand up on her shaky legs. When her legs steadied and held up her weight, she inched towards the bed, like he asked, and finally got up on the high bed; hoping the fact that she cooperated would count in her favor.

Bruce, pleased that Buffy did as requested, turned to the small table, got the tray of food and placed it on the bed in front of her, then stepped back again, keeping a safe distance from her for her piece of mind.

Still hesitant but understanding what he wanted, Buffy slowly reached out and pulled the tray closer. Bruce wanted to smile in victory but knew that would be immature of him and most likely cause Buffy alarm. Satisfied that she would eat, he reluctantly turned and moved to the door. Just before he stepped out, he remembered, "There are fresh towel and clothing in the bathroom." His back was turned to her and even though he didn't expect an answer, he was still dismayed when she remained silent. "Goodnight Buffy" he said, then left the room.

Buffy sagged in relief the moment the door closed behind him; she'd been on edge the entire time and knew she wouldn't feel calm anytime soon either. Looking at the food he brought, she felt no appetite even though her stomach was growling in protest and the food looked delicious. Reminding herself that she needed to feed her body and that she would need the energy later, Buffy forced herself to eat.

After eating only half of the meal, Buffy couldn't stomach anymore and pushed the tray away. Looking over at the bathroom she looked around and found the towels and clothing like promised. Smiling at the small miracle, Buffy intended to take a quick but much needed shower. Even though she knew the lock on the door was just there or appearances, she still locked it behind her.

During her shower, she started feeling better with the warm water helping to ease the tension in her tired body and even with her throbbing thigh. Cursing the bastard that stabbed her with that syringe, she prayed that he didn't stop by during the night. At least she managed to hit him in the face before he slapped and drugged her; that had to be some sort of comfort. Flexing her jaw, she could still feel the ache there from where he hit her. She'd taken worse hits in her life before but it was almost like her body couldn't take the impact as it did before. Shaking her head to dispel the thoughts, she closed her eyes and allowed the water to flow over her and help her forget…for the moment.

# # # # # # # # # #

Two hours later Buffy had yet to fall asleep; her body was sore and tired but her fear and uncertainty kept her body and mind on high alert in case Bruce decided to come back. She had no idea what was going on and she was even more surprised by his polite request and the offer of food he brought. Even after she retaliated and hit him, he didn't seem surprised or angry; but she couldn't be sure, she didn't know him at all and maybe he was just feigning calmness to confuse her.

Buffy knew Angelus and the team would have noticed her missing by now and hopefully they found her soon. Once again she cursed her carelessness; she should have been aware and alert to what was going on around her but instead she'd made it so easy for Bruce's men to capture her; at least she put up a struggle while she still could.

Buffy hated to admit but the second she saw that 'guard's' face, she'd nearly been paralyzed with fear. When he grabbed her and pulled her into that van, she feared the worst when she saw the four men surrounding her. Not knowing what they had in mind for her, her worst fears were realized. The second she caught sight of the man holding that syringe she knew there was no hope for her at all. Her leg still throbbed from where he injected her and she just hoped he didn't nick a vein; even worse was the fact that he stabbed her in her injured leg.

The wound might look healed but it wasn't; and it never would be. Painful cramps were now a regular occurrence for her and she was sure it would always be part of her life from now on. Shaking her head she thought back to the night she got the injury; when Bruce stabbed and shot her, he hadn't know it was her at first, but the second he saw her he hesitated and looked devastated.

When he touched her, he was gentle as he looked saddened at what happened. Catching her off guard, he claimed that he wanted her, wanted to take her with him and she still couldn't understand that. They'd only met briefly and shared a dance, was it even possible to like someone after such a short introduction; she believed not, but Bruce obviously did and that was why he propositioned her. Maybe Bruce had been serious when he said he wanted her. Was that why she was here now; because she denied him and he wanted revenge against her and her team?

Buffy had to admit that after meeting Bruce Novikov at the party she found it hard to imagine him as an arms dealer and killer. Despite what his file and photo's said, he didn't fit the usual bill of a cold hearted criminal. While they had been dancing he made polite conversation, flirted a bit but remained a total gentleman with perfect manners. It was ironic really; he seemed like a true gentleman and respectable businessman, only he had every law enforcement agency after him.

And now; what did he have in mind now that he had her, knowing she wouldn't be found and couldn't even protect herself? It must be a rush for him, to get what he wanted after so long. She was totally at his mercy and he could do whatever he wanted; and she wouldn't even be able to say no.

Buffy's body shivered at all the possibilities, and there were so many it made her head spin. Hugging a pillow to her chest, she imagined she was in her own home, in her own bed, with Angelus next to her as she snuggled against him like she did every night. With that thought on her mind, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

# # # # # # # # # #

Seated in the plush leather sofa in Bruce's office, Maddox waited patiently for Bruce to join him. It's been hours since they brought Buffy in and he hadn't been surprised when Bruce refused to leave her side until he knew she was alright. He could understand that, especially after the manner in which Buffy arrived. Like everyone else, he was pissed as hell at Antonio; at least they didn't have to worry that it might happen again.

He still couldn't believe that Antonio went against his orders and actually harmed Buffy; surely he couldn't be that stupid. Maddox might not be the most upstanding citizen but he hated men who assaulted women; cowards like that deserved to be tortured and punished in the worst possible way.

Even though Maddox held resentment against Buffy for the part she'd played in Bruce's injuries and capture, he knew she was important to Bruce in some way and he would ensure that she remained unharmed as long as Bruce wanted her; however long that might be.

When Bruce told him to get information on the woman, he thought Bruce wanted to use it as revenge against her team, but he soon found out that wasn't what Bruce had in mind. Not that he cared, he just would have liked to extract some revenge on the man that shot and nearly killed Bruce. But then again, all good things come to those wait and maybe if he waited, he could get what he wanted.

The door opened and a scowling Bruce finally entered, only to flop down in his chair and rub a hand over his face; which looked tired and strained. Looks like things didn't go so well; not that he expected it to; any person who woke up as a hostage would be beside themselves with worry and fear and he imagined Buffy felt that tenfold considering who her captor is.

Maddox chuckled silently to himself; it's been years since he saw Bruce scowl at anything, maybe Buffy being there wasn't such a bad idea after all. Unable to help himself, "Not going as you planned?" he enquired and laughed at the glare Bruce sent his way. Getting serious again, he stated, "Her people are looking for her. Although they didn't make her disappearance public, every available law enforcement agency and officer is looking for her. Didn't take them long to act, I thought they might wait a while." But as he thought of Buffy, he could understand why her people acted so quickly, especially that lover of her, Angelus Navarro.

Bruce merely nodded, knowing Maddox would keep him updated on the situation. Bruce wasn't at all surprised by the news, if he'd been in their situation he would have acted right away as well. He would have been beside himself if Buffy disappeared from him without a trance. He would do everything in his power to ensure her safe return; he was reluctant to admit but maybe he and Angelus had something in common. The authorities and her team might think that they had the advantage of acting so quickly but it was all in vain. They could use every resource they had, looking for years on end but they wouldn't find her, not unless he wanted her to be found…and it definitely wasn't part of his plan.

Maddox regarded his lifelong friend silently for a few moments, trying to understand why he was so infatuated with the girl, "May I ask why she is so important to you?" he enquired lightly. He didn't miss the look that crossed Bruce's face when he first laid eyes on her again, and to be totally honest, he'd never seen that look before in his life, and he'd known Bruce for a very long time, had been through everything with him and to say he didn't know what that meant was intimidating.

Bruce didn't answer right away, trying to think how to explain it to Maddox, but he came up short, "I don't know what to tell you because I myself don't even know." He confessed, hating that he didn't have the answers. He'd never acted blindly in his life, he'd always been a very calm and rational minded person, always thinking everything through, but with Buffy he acted impulsively; he had only one goal in mind and he got what he wanted by any means possible.

Maddox merely nodded and made an 'hmm' sound, in a way understanding what Bruce meant. That must mean that Bruce felt something for her and felt the only way to reach out to her was to take her, however twisted it might be. But in their particular situation it wasn't like Bruce could just arrive at her house with flowers and a confession of interest; if only it were that easy. Things with Bruce had never been easy and this was only the recent in a long line; Maddox was used to it, didn't know anything else, but knew things would play out the way they should.

After long moments of silence, Bruce stood up, "I'll see you in the morning." He said and made his way out. Maddox nodded, more than happy to follow his example; it had been a long day and nothing sounded as tempting as a soft bed right now.

# # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # # # # # #

LOS ANGELES

HYPERION MANSION

Sitting hunched over, Angelus watched the surveillance footage from the mall, over and over again. Having already been at it for hours, his eyes were red and blood-shot, but he didn't even feel it, too absorbed in the images to pay anything else any mind.

It was still the same; _nothing_… they hadn't found one single thing on the tapes; not even so much as a reflection, no shred of evidence that might point them in the right direction or give them any clues as to who Buffy's captors were, or where she might have been taken.

The door opened but Angelus didn't react, or maybe he didn't even hear, too absorbed in his task. Nothing mattered right now except finding Buffy. Thinking her name caused his heart to constrict painfully and make him nearly gasp for breath. How could this have happened? He shouldn't have left her alone, shouldn't have let her go out by herself. He was supposed to protect her and he couldn't even do that. Rubbing at his chest where he felt a stabbing pain in his heart, he swallowed back the panic, knowing it wouldn't do him any good.

Spike remained silent as he entered the room, his eyes trained on his team leader and lifelong friend as he sat glued to the screen. He knew better than to try and divert him from his current objective; they'd tried that countless times before and he knew he would only be wasting his breath. Instead, he took a seat next to Angelus and also focused his attention on the surveillance.

After ten minutes, Angelus finally spoke, his voice raw with emotion, "They were quick; had everything planned out, I'm guessing they had to be watching her for a few days before they made their move." His voice remained flat; the words were sour in his mouth. He knew how criminals operated; knew how they watched their victims to learn their patterns and he cursed himself for not noticing the eyes watching them.

Spike nodded, "They could have been quicker. Judging from their standing around I think they were surprised at how strong Buffy was. They didn't expect her to put up a fight…She's a fighter, and always will be." Spike observed and was glad to see a small smile on Angelus' face.

Angelus nodded, think just how true that statement was. Buffy wasn't one to give up, he knew she put up a good fight and put those bastards through their paces before they finally overpowered her. That was one thing they could always count on, Buffy's fierce determination and stubbornness were unwavering; he just hoped it didn't get her into more trouble in their current situation.

Spike noticed that but was glad Angelus was the one to realize and comment on it. There was also another thing he picked up, "The guy in the security outfit; he was surprised and maybe a bit frustrated, yet it's obvious he was as gentle as possible while he handled her. I've never in my life heard of a kidnapper being gentle with their victim if they ultimately wanted to harm them. Whoever took her probably doesn't intend to harm her." It was a long shot but it was also a good possibility.

When he first watched the tapes he though he imagine it, but Graham and Groo also picked it up; the captors were careful, as tender as possible in such a situation. When Buffy kicked the guy holding her, his body didn't show any signs of irritation or tenseness. Usually when a hostage lashed out, the handler retaliated, but he could see that wasn't the case with Buffy. They guy's body remained calm, not showing one trace of coiled muscles or restrained anger, he merely adjusted his grip as best he could without being too harsh with her.

There was the possibility of ransom; no one has contacted them yet but he knew there was still time. Looking at all the scenarios, he hoped that the people who took Buffy only wanted a ransom for her safe return and didn't intend to harm her.

Angelus' next words came out of the blue, "I bought her a ring, planed on proposing…" he said but trailed off. He'd just looked at the ring again that morning before he left for the training, imagining it on Buffy's finger and a smile on her face as she proudly wore it.

Spike slowly turned his head towards Angelus, a full grin on his smug face, "Well, who would have thought that someone would manage to tame the wild Angelus Navarro?" he joked. The mood seemed to lighten up despite the circumstances.

Spike could only imagine how hard it was for Angelus; planning on proposing only to have your loved one disappear, the possibility that you might never get that chance. "Congratulations. Once Buffy is back she's going to prance that ring around for all it's worth." He joked. He could already see it; Buffy walking around with a huge grin and flaunting the stone at everyone interested to look. He knew Buffy would say yes when Angelus proposed; knew just how in love she was with his friend, and to be honest, he'd never seen such love projected in someone's eyes before.

Angelus only nodded, hoping beyond hope that was true. At the moment it looked pretty grim but he wasn't about to start doubting now, they _would_ get Buffy back, not matter what it took; he would give her that ring and ultimately propose to her and make her his wife.

"Hey, how about you take a break then I'll take over for a while. I'll get Gunn and Groo to watch with me. It will do us some good to have a fresh pair of eyes." Spike suggested, knowing Angelus hadn't slept since Buffy went missing and he was in dire need of sleep.

Angelus shook his head but before he could protest, Spike cut him off, "It wasn't a suggestion mate. Take a break. You're not doing anyone any good sitting here like a zombie. If we find something, you'll be the first to know. Get some rest; once you're refreshed, you'll feel better." He nailed his friend with a glare; a glare Angelus knew all too well.

Reluctantly Angelus stood up, his fists clenched at his sides, "If there's anything…" he warned. At Spike's nod he knew there was nothing else to be done. He knew he was wasting time sitting there looking at the tapes; he was so tired he could barely sit up straight. Yet when Spike entered and told him to get some rest he knew it was good advice. Spike would be true to his word and rouse him from sleep if something came up. Rubbing a hand over his tired face, he finally left.

Fully intent on taking Spike's advice, Angelus avoided his and Buffy's room and instead took one of the guest bedrooms. He couldn't bare going into their bedroom if Buffy wasn't there; the emptiness was just too much for him to handle.

Not worrying about clothes, he took a much needed hot shower; the water making him tired. Forgoing sleepwear he fell on the bed covered only in the towel. He'd deal with their bedroom tomorrow when he needed to get fresh clothing for the day; right now he just needed to rest so that he would be recharged for tomorrow; he couldn't look for Buffy if he couldn't walk from lack of sleep; he needed all his wits and his mind needed to be clear. Buffy needed him and he wasn't about to disappoint her because he neglected himself, he knew better than that.

TBC . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: **DAMAGE CONTROL** - Sequel to 'No I In Team'

AUTHOR: PHOENIX333

DISCLAIMER: See Previous chapters

DISTRIBUTION: Please let me know if it goes anywhere.

RATING: M - For Language, Violence and Adult themes!

_***IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**__**: Thank you very much to each and every one who sent feedback: SMGBEST; kay8abc; MacKenzie Creations; Brandi Rochon; Eve of Ambar; and many more!**_

_**I tried replying to the reviews but I couldn't access the page for some reason so I sent Inbox messages. If you didn't receive a reply, please accept my apologies. **_

_**SMGBEST: I have tried to send you a private message but it says that you have blocked private messages. I remember you said that you were also experiencing problems with . Hopefully it will be resolved soon.**_

_**Once again, thank you to all the readers, keep the feedback coming!**_

_**Lots of love x x**_

CHAPTER 5

NOVIKOV ESTATE

NEXT MORNING

Restless didn't even begin to describe how Bruce was feeling after he woke early the next morning. Knowing Buffy was in his home, just a few doors from his was a strange feeling; she was close but in reality he knew how far she really was from him. Yet he liked that she was there and it was something he could get used to rather quickly.

Looking at his clock, he saw it was just after six so he decided to catch a workout session to burn off some tension before he went to Buffy. All he wanted to do was go to her straight away, but that wasn't the best idea at the moment. She was still afraid and he didn't want to push her too soon; only time would help her relax and feel comfortable around him. In the mean time, he didn't mind waiting.

Knowing he had a ton of things to do but unable to drag his mind away from her, he thought about her the entire two hours he was working out. Feeling invigorated and refreshed after his shower he made his way to his office to attend to some pressing matters. After having his morning cup of coffee he managed to even himself out and get a few things done, but Buffy was on his mind the entire time.

Two hours later, sure Buffy would be up, Bruce finally made his way to her room. As her door came into view, he nodded at the man guarding her and knocked softly. When he didn't hear anything after a few seconds, he slowly pushed opened the door and found Buffy seated on the bed, her eyes wide and unsure as she gazed wearily back at him.

Bruce pressed his lips together in hopes of hiding his pleasure at seeing her seated so casually and freshly showered on the bed…in his home. Her hair was still wet as is it cascaded down her shapely shoulders in loose waves, her face flushed from the hot water and her feet bare.

Buffy looked so calm and domesticated, it was of no surprise to him just how much he liked the thought of that. Seeing her look almost comfortable, however untrue that might be, only had him longing for more; he wanted to know her daily routines, wanted to get to know everything about her; wanted her to know everything about him in return, learn _her_ in every aspect of the word…and be part of that with her.

How would she feel if she were to find that out just how much he'd craved her since that night they met…how much he still craved for her? If she were to find that out now; while she was frightened out of her mind he was sure she would be petrified. Taking a deep breath and composing himself, he provided a casual smile, "Good morning Buffy; I trust you slept well?" he enquired lightly while still keeping a comfortable distance from her.

When there was a knock on her door she'd nearly jumped off the bed in fright as the sudden sound; even more so was the fact at how apprehensive she was at who might be at her door. As Bruce steeped inside after a few seconds she had to force herself not to retreat to the bathroom; he didn't need to know how he intimidated her.

Buffy tried her best to act calm and nonchalant as Bruce stepped inside and asked a polite question, but she couldn't help the weariness she felt. Not knowing how to answer, she remained quiet and merely looked over at him, her eyes locked on him in case he made any sudden movements. The room was large, but she still had nowhere to run when it came to it. He'd take the bathroom door down in seconds and she was sure there was someone watching her room every second.

When Buffy didn't answer, Bruce sighed and shoved his hands in his trouser pockets. He hated feeling so awkward around her; he'd never been the shy type and had always been more than confident, but where Buffy was concerned, he felt out of place and nervous, almost like a school boy about to ask out his first date. "What would you like for breakfast? I'll have the kitchen prepare anything you like." He tried then; his tone and eyes hopeful.

Startled by his offer, Buffy' eyes regarded him carefully; why would her captor offer her the choice of what she wanted to eat? Everything of the past few hours baffled her and she wasn't sure if it was a tactic on his part or if he was genuinely concerned.

Trying her best to keep her voice even, she answered shortly, "I'm…I'm not really hungry, thank you." In any other situation she would have cringed at the coldness in her tone. Scowling at herself, she wondered why she didn't want to seem rude or offend him; maybe it had something to do with the fact that he currently held her life in the palm of his hand.

What would happen if she angered or upset him; would he attack her; assault, brutalize and maybe rape her? There was no doubt in her mind that he was capable of so many things, so she decided to try and keep neutral as best she could; it would probably be best if she didn't rouse his anger towards her. Maybe if she managed to appeal to his morality he would let her go; even if her rational mind told her how unlikely that would be.

Noticing an unpleasant expression cross his face, Buffy frowned; she actually did offend him right then. Why was she even thinking about it? This man was holding her captive; probably planned to do unspeakable things to her and here she was, worried about her manners; idiotic wasn't it?

Bruce frowned at Buffy's curt but polite answer. Looking at her he could see her body was tense and face worried. Taking a breath and already turning to leave the room, he said over his shoulder, "I'll have them make a selection of everything then. Just wait till you've tasted Olivia's waffles." The door clicked shut softly after him, leaving Buffy gaping at him.

Even more baffled by his actions and slightly excited reply, Buffy frowned at the door as if it could give her answers. She didn't expect him to ignore her and just get her food anyway, she expected him to shrug and leave her to starve; after all, murderers didn't worry about their prisoners did they?

Prisoners were only there to serve in getting what they wanted, in getting punished. Was that why Bruce Novikov was looking after her; had he made demands to the authorities and was using her as leverage to get what he wanted? It had to be, why else would he have taken her in the first place if no to serve in some ultimate goal he had planned?

Despite Buffy's pleas to the heavens that Bruce wouldn't return to soon, he reappeared only a few minutes later, followed by two men dressed in chef's clothing, carrying two trays stacked with food. As they placed the trays on the table, her eyes grew wide at the selection they brought in; there was enough food to feed four people. Silently she watched as they set two places, knowing she wouldn't be eating alone.

Once the men left, Bruce stood to the side and watched her intently, gauging her reaction. Feeling guilty at her previous remark and attitude, Buffy looked back at him, "You didn't have to do all this…go to all the trouble…" it baffled her why he would he do all this; surely he only had to make sure she didn't die of hunger; not go to the lengths of preparing a five star meal for her.

Bruce stopped her with a careless wave of his hand, "Nonsense, it was no trouble at all. We have to eat; so please" he motioned towards the food with a small smile. He could still see the surprise and reluctance on her face despite her best effort to look unaffected.

Smiling to himself, he mentally pated himself on the back for figuring out yet another thing about her; despite the situations she was in, she was uneasy about appearing rude and ungrateful. And he was sure Buffy would never cease to amaze him; was she genuinely so well brought up that she maintained her manners in every possible situation? It appeared so.

Buffy watched silently as Bruce moved to the table and pulled her chair out, waiting patiently for her to come take the offered seat. Frowning at the gentlemanly gesture, she was still reluctant as she slowly eased off the bed and moved towards him; her eyes glued to him, waiting for him to do something. He remained in place until she finally sat down and gently pushed her chair in, then took his own seat across from her.

Looking at the tray before her, she had to admit, everything looked wonderful and her mouth was watering as she smelled the wonderful aroma of freshly brewed coffee and the batter of waffles. She hesitated for a second and Bruce noticed, deciding to take the lead, he picked up his coffee and took a sip before digging in. After eating nearly everything on her plate, Buffy realized just how hungry she'd been and that the food was actually rather amazing.

The entire time they ate in silence, Bruce watched Buffy trough his lashed, pleased to see that she wasn't acting defensive by refusing to eat. He was even more amazed when he saw she wasn't a fussy eater and nearly cleaned her plate then washed it down with small sips of hot coffee.

Also finished with his food, he placed his hands next to his plate and leaned against the table, "Did you like the food?" he asked after a while, wanting to break the silence between them. He wanted nothing more than for her to be comfortable around him and even though he knew it would take time, he wanted to make her feel at ease.

Glancing up as if startled, Buffy gave a small hesitant smile, "Yes, thank you. It's wonderful actually." She never ate a big breakfast in the morning but if this had been on her daily menu she definitely wouldn't say no.

Grinning at her, Bruce teased with a smile, "See, I told you." He joked and was rewarded with a soft chuckle form her. The sound was unexpected but refreshing and pleasant and he couldn't wait to hear more of it. After they were both finished with their coffee, Bruce went to the door and once again allowed the men in to clear the room, leaving it spotless as if they had never been there.

Standing back and allowing them room to move and do their thing, Buffy's eyes strayed to Bruce. His face was mostly blank as he watched the men move about. She wasn't sure what she expected but the blank expression he wore so often unnerved her slightly; made it hard for her to read him and left her clueless in regards to what was going on with him.

When the room was finally cleared and spotless, Bruce stood and held open the door, clearly about to leave, "Is there anything else I can get for you?" he enquired lightly, hoping that she would open up to him, in whichever small way.

Unable to stop herself, Buffy asked, "I guess a trip home wouldn't be on the menu?" she made a feeble, pathetic joke. It just slipped out and Bruce had to admit he liked that her defenses were lowering, however slowly.

Remaining quiet for a few seconds, Bruce finally shook his head in denial. He hated seeing the look of defeat and desperation on her lovely face, hated that he couldn't give her the one thing she clearly wanted; he would give her anything her heart desired, anything at all…except that.

Trying not to show her disappointment, Buffy sighed but avoided his eyes this time, "No thank you, I'm fine" she said finally.

Nodding, Bruce pulled open the door, "If you need anything, just open the door and ask Rurik. He'll arrange to get it for you." It was but a small comfort to offer but he would offer her anything. Even though he knew she probably wouldn't take him up on it, he still had to let her know that he would look after her, even if he couldn't say it in so many words.

# # # # # # # # # #

LOS ANGELES

HYPERION MANSION

THREE DAYS LATER

Angelus was wearing a hole in the carpet as his team mates looked on silently. Everyone was tired but no one could get more than a few hours rest, even when they slept in shifts. The look on Angelus' face was thunderous and heartbreaking at the same time.

Giles shook his head as he pulled his glasses from the bridge of his nose and rubbed at his tired eyes again. None of them had gotten more than a few hours sleep the past three days and the lack of sleep was starting to wear at them. But he knew not to say anything as no one would listen; he myself wouldn't be able to sleep; too worried and filled with dread at their current situation.

At least he had some news he hoped would help, "I've contacted an old friend of mine at the FBI, he's sending some men over to help look for Buffy. They also gave out information to their informants in hopes of getting something off the streets." Giles said. They had exhausted nearly all their resources in the last couple of days looking for Buffy and he honestly didn't know where else to look.

Angelus shook his head, grateful for the help but knowing it wouldn't bring them closer to finding Buffy. He was just about ready to go knocking on each and every door in Los Angeles to look for her; anything as long as they didn't sit around like ducks waiting for information to come to them. They had to make things happen and at this moment their search was standing still.

Spike and Lindsay stepped in and he looked at them expectantly. Spike sadly shook his head, "There's nothing on the streets. Not even so much as a whisper. It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth." He stated angrily, frustrated that they still couldn't get any information.

They'd decided to use some of their own 'less than stellar' contacts in hopes of finding Buffy, but there was nothing new to be learned on the streets. "Whoever took her did a very good job at keeping it quiet." Spike said as he fell into a chair and heaved a deep sigh. He'd been sure they would find something on the streets; there were always information on the streets and it bothered him that no one knew anything; that could mean lots of things and none of them were good.

Spike's eyes snapped to Angelus as he saw an all too familiar look spread on his face. When Angelus rubbed his hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture then stalked out of the room, Spike knew better than to leave him to go out alone. Quietly he followed behind his friend as he made his way to the underground garage.

Angelus glared at him over his shoulder, "Not now Spike. I just need to be alone." He stated harshly, not wanting the company right then. He just needed some time to think and clear his mind; maybe then he would know where to look.

Was Buffy alright; was she even still alive? Maybe she was in pain, suffering and on the verge of death and he wasn't any closer to finding her. Did she even know they were looking for her? Maybe she could get information out to them somehow, however slim the possibility might be.

Spike nodded but still kept on following him, "You won't even know I'm here" He said determinedly. There was no way he was going to let Angelus drive off alone; who knows what he might get up to. Angelus was unpredictable at times, but now even more so and Spike didn't want him getting into any trouble.

Knowing it would do no good to argue with Spike further, Angelus cursed silently but allowed him to follow, knowing it was probably for the best right then.

As Angelus got into Buffy's car, Spike didn't frown or even waver; he knew Angelus took her car in an attempt to be closer to her in some way. Silently climbing into the passenger seat, he remained quiet as Angelus drove towards the city.

Angelus gripped the wheel tight enough to make his knuckles go white, his body so tense his muscles were aching. Being cooped up in the mansion with no clue what to do was driving him insane and he just needed to clear his head; he needed to regroup. The car was totally silent and it was like Spike wasn't there. Even though he wanted to be alone he knew he needed backup for where he was headed. At least Spike understood his need and remained quiet the entire drive to their destination.

His gaze remained trained before him, seeing only the backstreet bar they were headed to. This was dangerous territory, especially for law enforcement agents, but Angelus still had a few tricks up his sleeve and even though it wasn't the most honest approach, he would do anything to gather some information.

Stopping behind a building and getting out of the car, Angelus and Spike threw a look at each other as they stepped into the shady bar. It was located in a back alley in the slums of town; a local hang out for low lives, criminals, parolees and general scumbags. As they entered through the steel door, every eye in the room swirled to them; some stood up and quickly left through the back door while others were too afraid to move and draw attention to themselves in the process.

Spike stepped forward and held up his hands, "Take it easy, we just need some information." Some of them stopped; still weary, while others left hastily. He hoped they fared better here than they did at the other places; but from the way things were going, Spike was willing to bet that they wouldn't be getting lucky anytime soon.

The bartender and owner looked over at them as he continued cleaning a glass, "What information 'ya lookin' for?" he asked; his voice gruff from too much smoking and booze. Spike knew the guy; he'd been released from prison about five years ago and after he couldn't get a decent job, he opened the bar that catered for the 'less upstanding' citizens of L.A. So far he'd been doing well for himself and managed to remain out of trouble; but his bar was the place to get information if you needed it and every low life knew that, including some law agents.

Angelus hated this place but he wasn't above using it if he needed information from time to time. He'd used some less than honest methods in his years but he didn't feel bad about that; when you need information you did what you had to do. Plus, no one except his team knew he sometimes paid the bartender for information.

Approaching and regarding him with calculating eyes, Angelus said, "A missing agent, she was taken a few days ago." He said simply, hoping they would get lucky and find something.

But the bartender shook his head in denial; his eyes however, strayed to a few men to his left. Angelus knew he would tell them if he knew anything and that he would keep his ears open for them now that he knew, but his eyes silently told him that he though some of the men there had some information.

An overweight guy with dirty blond hair poked his head up as he spoke in a wavering voice, "Is it that pretty agent that joined your team a few months ago?" he asked curiously, his beefy fingers gripping the beer bottle tightly.

Even though Angelus knew the guy didn't mean anything by it, his temper picked up. Doing his best to keep himself under control, he nodded jerkily.

The guy shook his head in denial as a look of disappointment crossed his face; looks like he wasn't too impressed with the news either. Angelus wasn't surprised that the man looked saddened by the news; lost of criminals on the streets knew about Buffy, knew about her kindness and gentle heart. In their game it didn't count in their favor but where Buffy was concerned it surely did. She was notorious under criminals as a sweet and trustworthy person, despite her wearing a badge. Strange as it might seem, most actually liked her.

Feeling frustrated and angry, Angelus clenched his fists as he looked at his feet in defeat. When there was a scrape of a chair behind him, he turned and recognized a scrawny, young man they'd busted a while ago on a drug bust.

Some of the police that were working the case had gotten a bit brutal with the kid and especially picked on him because of his small size, he didn't even reach Buffy's shoulder and was as thin as a plank. Buffy had seen and promptly stood between them, acting casual and nonchalant about the fact that she just stood up for a criminal. Later she'd loaded him carefully in the car herself and gave him a smile as she closed the door.

He remembered that specific day; it had been Buffy's second mission with them and he'd noticed as she stood between the men towering over her, not even flinching under their heated gazes. He'd been more than surprised at her action and thought about stepping in but he saw she was handling the situation just fine and left her too it. He'd found it odd but after a while he'd noticed just how small Buffy's heart really was.

The guy's eyes looked sad as he stared back at them, "We heard some agent was kidnapped but we didn't know it was her…" he trailed off, seemingly lost in thought. Angelus was just about to turn and leave when the guy spoke again, "There's talk of some big player being in town. Everyone's been very tight lipped about it because they didn't want to get involved. I heard some guy off the streets tried getting involved in some way but we never saw him again." The news was dire and everyone knew the guy was gone, not because he'd joined the 'team', but because he wasn't alive anymore. "I don't know who it is but everyone is scared shitless of this guy and kept their eyes and mouths to themselves. I myself don't know who it is but I'll try and find out." He said, knowing it was a huge risk but also wanting to help the person that once helped him.

The other men in the bar remained quiet and Angelus wasn't sure if it was because they were scared or just didn't know anything. It wasn't much, but it was more than they had at the moment. Glaring at the men sitting around quietly, he felt like ripping into them and pulling the information from their lungs with his bare hands.

Knowing there was nothing else he could do, Angelus nodded thankfully and handed him his card with contact details. With small boney fingers, the kid took the card and nodded at Angelus, a wistfulness in his gaze. Turning, he and Spike left the bar and made their way to another one a few blocks down. There were lots of criminals on the streets of L.A. and somewhere, someone had to know something; he wasn't above using force…or money to get what he wanted.

# # # # # # # # # #

NOVIKOV ESTATE

Bruce ate meals with Buffy over the next few days and even though he wanted to spend every second with her, he knew it would be too much for her. Gradually she started talking more and the conversations between them remained lighthearted considering the circumstances, much to his delight.

Unable to help it, Bruce had to be gone during most of the day, either out on business or attending to matters that involved his trade. But as soon as he returned home, he would shower and spend time with Buffy where possible. He wanted to take her outside but knew that was too big a risk to take, especially with Buffy. She would use every opportunity she could and he wasn't about to give her false hope, so he didn't even voice that particular idea to her…yet. As much as he…liked…her, he still didn't trust her.

Under the circumstances, he made sure Buffy was as comfortable as someone in her position could be. He wanted her to see that he wasn't a brute and emotionless criminal; he wanted her to remember how he was that first night they met; and most importantly, he wanted her to see him as other than a criminal. He knew how people described him, talked about him and most of the time those things about his brutality was true, but he wanted Buffy to see past all that, see that there was more to him than what files and cops said.

Bruce was lost in thought as he sat in his office, going over some much needed paperwork when Maddox knocked and entered his office. By the look on his face Maddox must have news he thought important for him to hear. Leaning back in his chair, he waited eagerly.

Maddox took a seat and made himself comfortable, "Her people have been asking questions everywhere, more than one person called and told my they were going to the streets and asking on any information. So far nothing has leaked but it was done very quietly and no one would know anything." he said in regards to their little 'guest'.

Maddox made sure to keep tabs on everything going on in L.A. and especially when Bruce was in town. He didn't want to go through what happened a few months ago again, so their safety and discretion was his top priority. If anyone knew anything, he'd be the first to know about it, and take care of it if need be. As he'd done just a few days ago when one moron came to him and threatened to go to the cops about certain 'information' he had on them. Fool…did he really think he could threaten them?

Bruce nodded in satisfaction. Buffy's people could ask all the questions to all the criminals in town and they still wouldn't get anything. As far as where they were concerned, they were like ghosts, and it would remain that way until he decided otherwise.

Satisfied on that order of business, Maddox moved to the next, "Regarding the Sanchez deal; everything is set up and ready to be transported tomorrow morning at one am. The crates have been checked and their order is complete. We'll leave at nine and meet them at the Riviera warehouse. I have men stationed on all four buildings around the warehouse already." Maddox said, satisfied that everything was going as planned and that they had a failsafe plan should something happen.

Bruce nodded, pleased to hear that the next deal was already under way. The arms business never slept and he had huge orders to fill; the sooner he got them done, the sooner he could start on the next; whoever said his 'trade' wasn't interesting didn't know what they were talking about.

Usually he handled most of the arrangements with Maddox, but since he'd been 'preoccupied' the last couple of days, Maddox took over everything in his absence. When the deal was to be executed, he would be there to handle it though. Not that he didn't trust Maddox; he trusted him with his life, but he wasn't about to neglect his business just because he had some other matters to attend to as well; he was more than capable of handling multiple things at once.

Nodding in satisfaction, Bruce said sincerely, "Thank you Maddox." If it weren't for Maddox being at his side over all the years, he wasn't sure how he could have managed. If ever there was one person to be grateful for it, was his lifelong friend and confidant Maddox.

Maddox nodded with a knowing smile as he stood up. Unable to help himself, he threw in one comment when he was at the door, "Hope things go better tonight…" he trailed off and laughed as he heard Bruce's growl. He knew Bruce was having a difficult time with their guest and even though he sympathized with him, he couldn't let a good opportunity slip by. Closing the door before he got hit in the head by a large object, Maddox quickly left.

Bruce chuckled at his friend's humor. Looking at his watch he saw it was already after two in the morning. Switching off his light, he made his way to his room for some much needed rest.

# # # # # # # # # #

LOS ANGELES

HYPERION MANSION

Spike sighed heavily as he finally stepped back inside the mansion. He was frustrated, tired beyond believe and pissed as hell that they still had no new information…well he did have some, considering the news he just got; it just wasn't any good news.

Walking into the lobby he saw Lindsey and Groo talking, their eyes landed on him and they must have seen the look on his face because they walked over with their own weary expressions. Before they could ask he shook his head and motioned for them to follow him into the main room.

Giles and three agents looked up from their spot as they saw Spike enter. Graham, Forrest and Gunn also stopped talking just as Angelus entered through the kitchen, carrying a bottle of water. Once his eyes landed on Spike he stopped dead in his tracks, the bottle lowering from his lips before he even took a sip, "What is it?" he asked, dread evident in his voice.

Spike didn't even try to sound optimistic, "The guy from the bar, Larry Coleman, was found dead in his apartment this morning. It looked like a drug overdose; only thing is we know he wasn't using, despite his selling the stuff when we busted him." He stated.

Angelus shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips, his eyes told how affected he actually was by the death. The fact that Larry died just a few days after he offered to help them wasn't lost on any of them.

"Whoever took care of him did a good job. The crime scene looked legit with small quantities found all throughout his room. He was pumped full of heroine but I'm guessing it was staged to make it look real." He said as he thought of what he'd seen in the guys beat down apartment. "They don't want anyone finding anything out and my guess is they have their own people on the streets making sure that doesn't happen." Spike said. He'd suspected that whoever took Buffy was very good at what they did and wanted their identities to remain under wraps; so far they were doing an excellent job.

Giles frowned as the information sunk in, "What bar? Who the hell are you talking about?" he asked angrily. He knew his men sometimes took measures into their own hands by doing things in their own way. When no one answered, his fury grew, "God damn it Angelus, are you serious?" he spoke harshly, just guessing what they did. He understood that Angelus was desperate but going to criminals for information was not the way to go about finding Buffy.

When Angelus and Spike remained serious and didn't even try to look sheepish or guilty about him finding out, he felt his insides burn with anger. He didn't really know what to say because he knew Angelus would just do what he wanted anyway, but they needed to understand and work together on this.

Getting up and moving over to the two men, he glared at them as he spoke in hushed tones, "There are agents from other agencies here; please try to remember that and be discreet. They don't have to know how less than honest your methods are." He chided then pushed passed them and left the room.

Spike and Angelus merely shook their head as yet another lead ran cold. Every time they thought they had something it was ripped away and they were once again left at square one.

# # # # # # # # # #

FOUR DAYS LATER

NOVIKOV ESTATE

Knocking softly on Buffy's bedroom door, Bruce entered when he heard her muffled command float through the thick door. Entering he saw Buffy was seated on the bed, dressed in a floral dress and leaving through a magazine Rurik brought her the previous night. He smiled pleasantly, "You're up" He stated, his eyes glinting with pleasure.

Buffy looked at him and gave a small smile as she nodded. It was still early, he usually only arrived after nine in the morning but she didn't find his visit strange or unexpected; it was like a daily routine now. Bruce greeted her before either bring her breakfast and eating with her or making sure she had what she needed then left for a few hours, until later when he would sit with her for a while and try to make casual conversation.

Noting how Buffy had become slightly more relaxed since she arrived, Bruce was more than happy with the progress. It wasn't much, but at least she wasn't cowering from him in the corner on the floor. She was still weary around him and kept her distance but that was better than having her frightened of him. "I thought we could enjoy breakfast outside today." Bruce said as he regarded her intently, wanting to see her reaction.

Startled by the suggestion, Buffy looked at him in shock then she felt herself light up with the idea. She hadn't seen the sun or been outside in days and she was starved for some fresh air. Buffy knew it was a long shot, but maybe she could figure out where they were and use that information to escape.

Despite her predicament, Buffy smiled and slid off the bed to put in her shoes. She didn't jump away this time as Bruce step closer to her but she was shocked when she saw he was holding his hand out and expecting her to take it. Hesitating for a few seconds then finally deciding that she had no other option, she placed her hand in his much larger one and allowed him to lead her out of the room.

As Bruce guided her through the long hallways, Buffy was totally absorbed as she took in everything around her. This was the first look she got at the place where she was being held and to say she was surprised was an understatement. It was a large mansion, probably a few years old if the elegant decoration was anything to go by. Paintings adorned the walls and thick carpets lined the floors. The interior was more fashionable and of age than it appeared at first glance but she was certain that the mansion was built in another era as everything appeared to be vintage and timely.

Bruce noticed how Buffy absorbed every detail as he guided her towards the outside patio. Even though she didn't voice anything, her eyes told him just how amazed she was by the mansion. It pleased him that she appeared to like it and hoped she found the rest to her liking as well. Why it was so important that she liked it, he chose not to think about it too much right then. It also wasn't lost on him that she would use anything she could to gather information on her location.

As they stepped outside, his eyes once again went to her, wanting to see her reaction. Buffy's entire face lit up in delight as she stepped out into the fresh morning air. The sight of her bathed in sunlight was unlike anything he'd ever seen before and would not soon forget. Not letting go of her hand, he gently tugged and led her to the waiting table.

Buffy gapped at everything around her; the mansion he lived in was huge and decorated in the finest art and furniture. She could understand that a man as powerful as him would surround himself with such beauty. Outside was just as magnificent as she looked out at the huge garden; large trees and perfectly cut flowers spread as far as she could see and from the look of things the property was much larger than she thought. A pool and a long pebbled walkway led off to the side and she guessed the walkway went all around the fast gardens.

As their food was being served and their coffee poured, Buffy kept glancing around, "You have a beautiful home; I've never seen anything like this before in my life." She said in amazement, her eyes absorbing every detail.

The thought that she approved of his home pleased him and he smiled, "Thank you. The house is more than a hundred years old but we had to do some restoring before it was decent again." He said casually, not giving too much away; knowing how an agent's mind worked; always asking questions or looking for subtle hints to use to their advantage. He wasn't about to give her anything that she could use to escape him when he just got her.

They made polite conversation as they ate, mostly Buffy enjoyed being outside and Bruce reveled in the time they were spending together. The more he looked at her, the more absorbed and consumed he became with her beauty in inner radiance. Never in his life had he met a person as intriguing as Buffy Summers.

Unwillingly, a horrible vision flashed in his mind, making him stop mid motion as he thought of something. Calmly placing his cup down, he looked at Buffy then stated in a calm voice, "Show me your leg." He was nearly overcome by the vivid memory of her that night in the warehouse; her body slumped against the wall as blood pooled around her from where he stabbed and shot her. He was ashamed that he hadn't thought of this before.

Buffy choked on the coffee she was sipping and looked at him, "Wh-What?" her eyes hug, thinking she must have heard him wrong…praying she heard him wrong. Her hand lowered slowly as she placed the cup on the table and looked at Bruce, stunned and in shock.

Bruce sat up straight, determination in his voice, "I want to see your leg; where I injured you." his voice left no room for any doubt in her mind. Recognizing the fear and shock on her face but pushing down his concern for the moment, he waited a bit impatiently for her to do as he asked.

Swallowing harshly, Buffy tried to think of something, anything to get her out of this. Squaring her shoulders in determination, she answered firmly, "I don't think that's a good idea." Hoping her fear didn't leak into her voice and that he didn't notice how scared and stunned she actually was.

How could he ask that of her? That was too intimate a request to make, he had no right. No one had seen the scars except for a few people, Angelus being one of them and the other only medical professionals; she didn't want anyone else to see it, least of all Bruce Novikov. The thought of him seeing that part of her while her legs were barred and open to his gaze frightened her, fuelling her anger. Should he decide to force himself on her, she would never be able to fend him off; he was too powerful and it wouldn't even be hard for him to restrain her.

Feeling aggravated, Bruce pushed away from the table, his chair scraping on the floor as he pushed it away. When he told her he wanted to see, he didn't expect her to deny him, no one ever denied him and it was unnerving. She might not know it, but he cared for her and she needed to see it, needed to understand that.

The second she saw Bruce stand up, Buffy's eyes grew even wider. Following his swift rise with her own, she regarded him wearily, watching his every move. As he took a step towards her, she moved back, keeping the table between them. He could easily jump over it but she doubted he would make such a mess and destroy everything on the table. Every time he moved an inch she moved as well, determined not to let him catch her.

Bruce placed his hands flat on the table and leaned forward, his broad shoulders tense and body ready to dash after her once she made another move. Buffy's body mirrored the tension in his, and he could just see her muscles coiling to dart away, "Don't run from me, it will do you no good." He said firmly, his accent more pronounced in his determined state. Both of them knew he could easily catch her. When Buffy remained silent he saw that she wasn't going to relent.

Bruce pressed his lips together in a tight line and steeled his resolve. Feigning to the right and seeing her dart in the opposite direction, he changed course and bolted left to step into her path. Buffy yelped as she collided into him and the force sent her stumbling back against the table, rattling the bowels and plates and causing a cup to fall and shatter on the floor. Caging her body between him and the table, Bruce reached out and gripped her arms. Buffy struggled and tried twisting in his grip but his hold was too secure. Wrapping one strong arm around her upper arms to restrain her, he held her gently but firmly against his chest.

Bruce was just about to reach for the hem of her dress when Maddox arrived. Maddox's body seemed calm and nonchalant but he could see the surprise in his friend's eyes. Maddox knew Bruce would never force a woman, but it was still a surprise to see the two struggling against each other.

Not wanting Maddox so see Buffy in any state of undress, he let go of her dress and loosened his grip on her. When Buffy stepped away and clutched her dress to her legs; he cast a quick glance in her direction then looked back at Maddox. Looking expectantly over at him, Bruce tried to hide his irritation at his lousy timing.

Looking from Bruce to the exasperated flush on Buffy's face, Maddox could only guess what he'd just interrupted. Hiding his grin as best he could, he looked back at Bruce; amused but understanding why he forgot, "Chase is waiting for you outside." He said with a note of amusement in his tone.

Bruce closed his eyes as he remembered. Sighing heavily, he looked over at Buffy's flushed form, "We'll finish this later." He stated firmly, not allowing her to think she got out of this so easily. When she averted her eyes and didn't answer, he pressed his lip together and looked over at Maddox for a few seconds, "Maddox will show you to your room."

He hated that he had to leave right now but he had no other choice; they had things to take care of and he wasn't about to neglect his business. Too bad it was going to take him away from her for the better part of the day.

Buffy's startled eyes shot to his and then landed on Maddox, uneasiness evident in her green orbs. She'd never seen the man before and couldn't understand how Bruce could leave her with someone she didn't know or even trust…not that she trusted Bruce either, but still…

The unknown man's size and look only intimidated and frightened her more; he was nearly as tall as Bruce, maybe a few inches shorter but also very muscular and she guessed equally strong. His wide shoulders were set as he looked back at her and she felt her heart sink in dread. The air around this guy was menacing and screamed of danger; every instinct she had screamed at her to run in the opposite direction.

Looking back at Bruce quickly, her eyes told him just how frightened and unsure she was. He understood why she was afraid, Maddox scared even the toughest people and he didn't appear to be the friendliest person on the planet either; cold eyes and a harsh expression only enhanced his already frightening image.

Stepping closer to Buffy and feeling pleased that she didn't back away, Bruce forced her to look at him as he stepped between her and Maddox, breaking her view, "Maddox will not harm you; you can trust him." he assured her.

Fixing an angry glare at Bruce, she didn't say a word; her eyes conveying just how angry she was with him without needing to voice it as well.

Bruce wisely didn't say anything else and instead turned to Maddox and spoke to him in Russian, making her feel even more uneasy about being left in his presence. As Bruce walked away with determined strides, she felt dread settle in her stomach. Calculating the distance to Bruce, she wondered if she could run to him and beg him not to leave her here alone with Maddox.

Maddox watched Buffy closely, seeing her body tighten and looking after Bruce longingly; no doubt contemplating if she could outrun him…he could save her the trouble and assure her that she wouldn't even make it three steps.

As Bruce finally disappeared, Buffy looked at Maddox and couldn't help but swallow harshly in uncertainty. His deep green eyes were trained on her and the coldness in them unnerved her; he seemed like he was reading her, knowing exactly what was going through her mind.

Maddox waited patiently for a few seconds, allowing Buffy to try and acquaint herself with the current situation. Reluctance and fear was evident on her pretty face as she regarded him wearily, her brow pulled together in a slight frown.

Knowing nothing he said would put her at ease, he didn't try to move closer and gave her the space he knew she needed. Buffy didn't need to be afraid of him; he'd never harm her in any way as she was much too special to Bruce, and that in turn meant he had to look after her, "How about I show you the garden before we head back inside?" he enquired lightly, hoping to offer her some comfort.

Stunned by his suggestion and level voice, but too excited to decline, Buffy gave a nod and went in the direction he indicated. She didn't really want to spend any more time than necessary with him but she didn't want to go back to her room right away either; it was great being outside and breathing some fresh air and she would use every second of it that she could.

Knowing it was stupid to believe or even trust Bruce, she allowed Maddox to show her around. Maybe Bruce was being honest when she said she didn't have to worry, but she still would. She hated putting her life in the hands of another person, especially one she didn't know or trust, but at the moment she had no other choice.

Maddox showed her all around the wonderful garden, giving periodic descriptions of the plants, flowers and landscape. He discussed the layout of the garden and some history on the house, and Buffy was fascinated to learn the history of the huge mansion. She never would have expected to be interested in anything regarding the place where she was being held but the stories Maddox told her fascinating.

Never forgetting her main goal, she tried to pry information from Maddox but he didn't give her anything that she could use. Knowing it was a lost case; she gave up and instead resolved to enjoy the scenery. This time her questions were more neutral and focused on the house and gardens; which Maddox had no problem answering.

They were walking along the pebbled walkway, both silent and in thought when Maddox noticed Buffy absently rubbing over her upper thigh, the thigh he knew to bare Bruce's mark. It sounded strange and he was sure Buffy didn't see it that way, but Buffy carried a part of Bruce with her, just like Bruce carried a part of her.

When she linked her arms behind her back again, their pace still leisurely, he asked, "How are your injuries?" it was a personal question and even though he knew the answer, he was curious as to what her answer would be.

Buffy didn't show any reaction to the question as she merely continued to look ahead of her, "Their fine." She answered shortly, not elaborating on the subject. She could hear the curiosity in his voice but she wasn't about to satisfy him by discussing her injuries, it wasn't any of his business.

Maddox heard the tension in her voice and understood why she wouldn't want to discuss it. He was well aware of her injuries, knew how severe they were and that she was having difficulty getting back into the physical shape she used to be in.

Not faltering at her curt answer, Maddox pressed to find out more, "Bruce never told me what happened that night; he evades all my questions. I found out about the… 'incident'… two days after it happened. I was furious and if it wasn't for his critical condition, I would have taken revenge on you for what you did to him." his voice never once raised as he confessed to her.

Buffy however did miss a step and stumbled slightly but managed to correct herself quickly. Maddox's gaze shot to her, startled that she might have fallen but pleased when he saw she recovered. It appears as if his confession caught her off guard; did she suspect that he didn't know who nearly killed his friend? Surely she was not that naïve.

Not knowing how to respond to that, Buffy remained quiet and tried her best not to look at him. There was no way she was going to defend herself and give away that Angelus was actually the one that shot Bruce. She didn't know much about what happened after she passed out, but Giles gave her a run over of what happened; how Bruce managed to recover was a mystery to everyone. She was pretty sure not a lot of people knew he was alive and actually doing well after the serious injuries he sustained.

Easily guessing the direction of her thoughts, Maddox stated calmly, "I know it was your lover that shot him." During his information gathering on the Hyperion team, he learned everything there was to learn about them; the rest hadn't been hard to puzzle together. His suspicions were confirmed when Buffy didn't deny shooting Bruce.

Remaining quiet, Buffy tried to hide her reaction, even though she was having trouble breathing and her heart was beating a mile a minute. What if they went after Angelus; what if they already had him? She had no way of knowing and she felt tears sting her eyes. Reasoning with herself, Buffy tried to calm herself down; they wouldn't take Angelus, by taking her they were hurting him much more. The thought wasn't soothing but it made her feel better knowing Angelus wasn't in immediate danger, hopefully…

Pain and frustration coated Maddox's voice as he spoke, "Bruce won't tell me anything and as far as I can gather, you are the only other person that knows what happened." his voice was hard, letting Buffy understand that he wanted to know, that he needed to know.

Hearing the emotions in his voice, Buffy started to understand, "I can't give you answers; if Bruce doesn't want you to know, there's a reason he didn't tell you." She said softly, hoping he would understand and not pressure her for answers she couldn't give. But she did find it strange that Bruce hadn't told him. As far as she could gather, Bruce and Maddox were very close. Maybe Bruce felt he couldn't share it with him, maybe he felt ashamed and troubled by what happened and still found it hard for himself to go back to what happened that night; she knew she still did and that's why she also preferred not to talk about it.

Looking over at Buffy, he had to smile; he admired her for answering the way she did. Instead of telling him, she tried to explain things to him from Bruce's point of view, tried to make him understand. He was dejected though, he's been sure Buffy would tell him what happened but looks like he had been mistaken. Not that he would give up; Bruce had to tell him sometime.

They were quiet as they moved along the garden but the thoughts were racing through both their minds. Maddox was pleasantly surprised to find that Buffy was a calm and level headed person; her circumstances were dire but she remained rational, taking everything in stride and dealing with it however best she could.

Thinking back to the 'incident' Maddox frowned, "Was there any point at which you hesitated?" by the way she acted and after he got to talk to her, he found it very hard to picture her as a Special Forces agent. She just didn't fit the bill of the usual law enforcement agent; where others were callous and harsh, Buffy was calm and respectful. How could a person with a heart and personality like hers end up in one of the most elite killing teams known in America?

Buffy looked at him, unsure what he meant, "Hesitated about what?"

Maddox looked intently at her as he rephrased his question, "At any point during your mission, did you hesitate about taking Bruce in; arresting him?" he knew she was a law agent above everything else but from what Bruce told him, she was one of the kindest people he ever met and was still shocked by what happened and how things escalated.

Looking ahead of her again, Buffy swallowed as she took a few seconds to think how to answer him, but honesty was the only way she could do it, "No, my job always comes first." She answered honestly. "But I wouldn't have arrested him. I wasn't even supposed to be near him during the raid; because he knew what I looked like. I wouldn't have made the actual arrest." She stated. "We were only there to neutralize the threat and get out." She'd only made arrests while she was still working in Vice in San Diego and that was years ago. In all honesty, she didn't like arresting people and was more than happy to leave that part of the job behind.

Maddox remained silent, absorbing the information. From his research he gathered that the Hyperion team wouldn't make any arrests; but they played a big part in apprehending Bruce; if it weren't for their skill and services, the police never would have gotten Bruce in the first place; not that they managed to keep him long though.

Maddox smiled, "I can see why Bruce likes you. He was right about how gracious and polite you are, despite the situation you find yourself in." he stated calmly.

Buffy didn't look at him, not wanting him to see the sadness in her eyes, "Yeah well, it's kind of hard to be polite and respectful when in the company of the man who ruined me." She muttered softly, a scowl pulling at her face.

That made Maddox halt dead in his tracks; the resentment and anger in her voice startling him; sorrow leaking from her and pulling at him. A harsh laugh escaped him, causing Buffy to frown, "Bruce didn't ruin you Buffy, he just led you along another path; opened another door. Maybe it's good what he did to you." He stated, feeling his own anger rise. How could she see things that way? She was a positive person so surely she had to have thought of the situation differently.

Buffy sputtered, unable to believe what she was hearing, "Good? _Good_ that he shot and nearly _killed_ me? _Good_ that he took away the only thing that ever meant anything to me? My job was my life; after that night; after what he did to me, I don't have that anymore.

Bruce took all that away from me when he stabbed and shot me just inches from my heart. Now I can't even defend myself when the need arises." Her voice broke on the last part but she managed to compose herself and train her angry eyes at him again, "I'm sorry if I don't understand your point when you say it's a _good _thing." She was on the verge of tears. How dare he say that to her? He had no idea what she'd been through; what she was still going through and for him to make assumptions was totally uncalled for.

Maddox met her with his own glare; his voice was hard as he asked, "Tell me Buffy, if the situation was reversed; who in their right mind would want a delicate and precious woman like yourself out in such a dangerous field like that; where your life can be taken from you in the blink of an eye? Bruce wouldn't."

The honest words made Buffy wince, but he wasn't finished, "Bruce would _die_ before he let anything hurt you. He would face those things _for _you, Buffy. If you were Bruce's woman, he would never take the risk of losing you; your life would be much too precious to him. He would treat you with love and the utmost respect and you would be the woman you were supposed to be."

Maddox grimaced, "I might not know what exactly what happened that night; and I agree Bruce might not have been stellar in his 'methods', but he gave you the option to leave all the danger and pain behind; not because he lusted after you, but because he _feared for you_ and wanted you safe. You might think you loved your job, but you knew just as well as he did that it could be taken from you in an instant.

Bruce may be a lot of things, but he isn't sadistic and he believes a woman should be treasured instead of placed in front of danger. He believes that their men should face that for them, and that's exactly what he did for you; you just don't see it that way. He could have done it differently, but if he did, it wouldn't have had the same impact." Maddox finished; his green eyes once again cold and harsh, making Buffy take an unconscious step away from him.

Maddox took a few deep breaths, still shocked that he managed to lose control like that. He knew he frightened Buffy; but he also knew he opened her eyes to what was really going on; to what really happened.

He'd managed to hold his inner turmoil under control for the past few months. But that control started to slip the second Bruce said he wanted Buffy and he knew it was only a matter of time before he broke under the pressure; he just didn't think it would be in front of the woman that started all this.

Turning back to Buffy, he saw the unshed tears shining in her eyes; looks like he managed to open up her eyes. He didn't care that he upset her; didn't care that she was on the verge of tears; she needed to know the truth.

Buffy looked away from Maddox; too unsure how she would react once she looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes; a truth she had secretly known all along. The thought of how short life was and how easily it could be taken, had run a marathon through her head for the past few months.

But how could she explain to anyone that she felt useless when she had to depend on other people, when she'd been independent her entire life? How could she tell people that she was second guessing every decision she'd ever made in her life; that she was changing her mind about the way she led her life and wanted to change that? People expect her to rebound and get back into the field as soon as possible, but she didn't want that anymore. She'd seen the danger , had lived through it and wasn't about to waste her second chance by going back to that.

Now Maddox broke down all her carefully erected walls and ripped her secrets from her without her even having to tell him anything. He saw her; saw what a coward she was; saw how pathetic she was. Not only had he pointed it out to her, he _knew…_ knew she was scared and that she was contemplating different things and even a different life.

What if he said something? What if her secret got out? It would destroy everything. If her people, her team found out that she didn't want to go back into the field again, they would be devastated and disappointed; they'd see her as a failure and a coward; at the first sign of trouble, she ran like a scared child; they couldn't see her like that.

Shaking her head and doing her best to keep her emotions in check, she stated softly, "I'd like to go back now please." Her voice strained with emotions.

Maddox frowned at the pain and hurt in her voice. He knew he pressed her too far, but the damage was done and the fact that he forced her to see that shouldn't have affected him. In fact, he'd gone so far he might as well finish it, "You know its true Buffy. I can see it in your eyes; you're scared and you don't want to admit it." He stated firmly and waited for her to answer.

Buffy closed her eyes as she felt the first tear escape. Not answering him, she turned away and wiped at her face, angry at herself and the tears that overwhelmed her.

Maddox noticed the movement but didn't comment on it, instead he stated another fact, "You can't go back into the field. I've read your medical file; I know you're leg is damaged beyond repair; I know you can't handle the kick of a weapon anymore because you lost most of your upper body strength. I know everything Buffy and to be honest, I think you're secretly relieved." He stated, knowing it was harsh and callous, but it was the truth, no matter how bad it sounded.

More tears escaped Buffy's eyes, placing her hand over her eyes, she whispered brokenly, "Please…stop it. Just…stop." She begged, not wanting to hear anymore, not wanting to hear her inner thoughts coming from another person. She was enough of a disappointment to herself and he didn't have to voice it to make it real.

Relenting, Maddox nodded even though she had her back turned to him and couldn't see the gesture. As he heard soft sobs escape her, he curse himself for pressing her; for forcing her to hear and admit things she wasn't ready for. At least now she knew the truth and she wasn't under some misconception about what happened to her. It would take time but she would eventually have to deal and come to terms with how she felt about what happened.

"Come on." He said, his voice even but dejected as he led her back to her room. Not once did she look or say anything to him again. As he closed the door behind him, he wondered why he felt bad for making her cry; he rarely felt bad about things, but he cursed himself now.

Buffy was already in such a fragile state and he'd paid no mind to that, he just pressed on, regardless of her feeling and emotional state. She'd remained calm and logical when she'd been left with a total stranger and he couldn't even return the favor; he was ashamed of himself and his callous behavior. He just hoped Bruce didn't rip him a good one when he got back.

# # # # # # # # # #


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: **DAMAGE CONTROL** - Sequel to 'No I In Team'

AUTHOR: PHOENIX333

DISCLAIMER: See Previous chapters

DISTRIBUTION: Please let me know if it goes anywhere.

RATING: M - For Language, Violence and Adult themes!

CHAPTER 6

NOVIKOV ESTATE

FEW HOURS LATER

Sighing wearily as he stepped back into the mansion, Bruce noted that it was well after one in the morning. Their dealings had taken hours, just like he expected and he was exhausted from the long day. He was dead on his feet and for a moment he thought about crashing on the sofa in his office instead of making the way upstairs to his room.

Tiredly, he walked up the staircase to his room and once again thought about what happened with Buffy before he left. He felt bad about how things went but his need to see had overpowered his logic and he'd acted without thinking. But his mind wouldn't be swayed and he _would_ see those injuries.

The entire time he and Chase were busy with clients and current deals, his mind kept straying to Buffy and that night at the warehouse. He'd been so blinded by anger and resentment that he hadn't been thinking and his control slipped. For the first time in his life, he lost control and hurt an innocent person in the process. He damaged something that had great potential, and he took from Buffy what he'd never taken from anyone before; her dream.

Bruce never minded before when taking a person's life, he'd done that plenty times, but knowing he took Buffy's dream from her was more disturbing that he could have though. He'd never been ashamed of himself…but now he was ashamed of the person he had become; ashamed for what he'd done, and that thought cut right to his heart. No matter how guilty he felt or how hard he tried, he'd never be able to repair the damage he'd caused. That thought weighed heavily on his conscience and he knew he would never forgive himself for that.

# # # # # # # # # #

NOVIKOV ESTATE

NEXT DAY

Despite wanting to see Buffy, Bruce kept away for most of the day; if it was out of guilt or shame he wasn't sure, but he knew he needed to give her time before facing her again. The look of startled fear and uncertainty in her eyes when he asked to see her leg kept running through his mind. His request had been unexpected, probably rude and intrusive but it slipped out before he even thought about it. Buffy must have thanked the heavens when Maddox arrived and she was saved…for the time being.

It was after four in the afternoon when Bruce couldn't take it anymore and finally made his way to her room. Rurik, her ever present guard was casually sitting back in his chair, reading some or other magazine. As he heard Bruce approach, he looked up and nodded at him silently before going back to reading.

For a brief moment Bruce wondered what his people were thinking about the current situation. It must seem very strange to them that he was holding a young woman prisoner, but not for the purpose of torturing and killing later. Not that he cared what they thought; as long as they followed orders, kept their mouths shut and treated her with respect, then they could think whatever they wanted.

Knocking softly on her door he waited for her to answer. When none came, he tentatively pushed it open and glanced around the room; the bathroom door was closed but he could see the bed was rumpled from where she must have been sitting. Just then the bathroom door opened and Buffy emerged, causing Bruce to hold his breath at the sight of her.

Buffy came to sudden halt when she saw him; at least there wasn't fear in her eyes as she looked at him silently. The air tickled with tension and Bruce finally stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Regarding her carefully, Bruce hoped to get an indication of what she was feeling but found nothing; it was like she deliberately wanted to confuse him.

Feeling nervous at Bruce's intense gaze, Buffy broke eye contact and smoothed her hands down her dress in a nervous gesture. Bruce was tense; that much she was certain about; his body was tightly coiled with restrained power and it was obvious he wasn't as calm as he usually was when he visited her. Feeling uneasy about the whole situation, Buffy remained close to the bathroom, in case she had to make an escape; foolish as it may sound.

Sighing deeply, Bruce tried to get a handle on his feeling; the inner turmoil raising to the forefront now that he saw her again. He didn't move from his spot at the door; not sure if he would be able to handle the next part without wanting to leave. It had never been his style to run away; he never ran away from anything before, but he was sure she probably wouldn't want to be around him after he made his confession.

Speaking firmly, he kept his voice controlled and held on to his control, "The second I pulled the trigger, I regretted it. I should rot in hell for what I did to you and I thought about you almost every day. Not a day goes by that I don't' feel guilty and regret for what I'd done to you. I deserved to be shot by your people; I deserved to be captured and thrown into a prison to rot for the rest of my life. I'm sorry Buffy; I'm sorry that I took from you and I'm sorry that I can't give it back." He said sincerely, his eyes finally showing the sorrow and regret he felt.

During his speech, Buffy felt her cheeks moisten with tears; tears she'd held back and hadn't cried out since she woke up in that dreaded hospital bed months ago. Feeling a sob wreck her throat, she closed her eyes and placed her hand over her mouth to stop the sound.

Hearing Bruce admit to that night was worse than she thought it would be. It was one thing talking about it with Angelus and Giles, as she'd always managed to maintain some semblance of detachment. She couldn't do that with Bruce, he was the only other person that witnessed the entire horrid event; he knew everything, every sound and every detail about what happened in those few minutes they spent in the warehouse together.

It was different hearing the words from him; so different and hard that it stung her heart and soul. His apology and confession might have seemed simple, but she knew it wasn't, not for either of them. Both of them were deeply affected by that night and it wasn't easy making peace with the events that changed their lives in so many ways; maybe not so much Bruce's life, but hers were deeply affected.

Feeling the pain and memories assault her, Buffy squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block it out; not wanting to feel the pain again. Wrapping her other hand around herself, she tried to stop everything; tried to stop her tears; tried to stop her memories and tried to stop the onslaught of emotions she'd held back for months.

Bruce saw her tears start before she herself even realized they started falling; those silent tears causing more damage to him than any weapon ever could. Seeing her shut her eyes, Bruce stepped closer hesitantly, still not sure of how she would react to him being near her right then. But when she wrapped her arm around herself and he saw her knees give in, he threw caution to the wind and launched himself at her to catch her from sinking to the floor. Wrapping his arms around her small, trembling body, he carried her to the bed and held her as she cried.

Sobs wrecked her body as she released the pain, pent up anger and emotions. Buffy didn't even notice the shaking in her body as she crumbled to the floor; she didn't even register as Bruce wrapped her in his embrace and moved her; didn't even notice the soft bedding underneath her and the warm chest at her side as she cried.

Everything that happened, everything that she'd been through rushed to the forefront and flashed with vivid detail. How had she managed to survive? How had she kept everything cooped up for so long? She'd been in a state of denial for of the last few months and it was like reality was crashing into her, giving her a rude awakening.

Her entire body ached; feeling almost like she did that night months ago. It felt like a dream; a horrible dream she'd just woken up from and was finally being relieved of everything that held her captive inside the terrible nightmare.

And that was what it was; a nightmare, from the second she woke up in the hospital bed; her life became a nightmare. First with the knowledge of how she failed, not only her team but herself as well; knowing beforehand that she was leaving because she couldn't deal anymore; then with the feelings she had inside her and the sorrow and pain she felt knowing that the man she loved, hated her; despised her; thought her inadequate and inferior and made sure she knew that every single day.

She had blocked off that part of herself, refusing to deal with it on an emotional level until she believed she would be ready to deal with it. Only now she couldn't do that anymore because she had no control over what was happening, had no control over her emotions as it rushed through her. The wounds were finally ripped open, feeling as fresh as they did that first day.

Painful memories swirled together, making it hard for her to grasp at any one thing. So she cried for everything; everything she'd lost; everyone she'd failed; the uncontrollable changes that were happening. She even cried about the decision to change the direction she wanted her life to take and how she longed for peace and acceptance from the people she cared about once they found out how she truly felt.

She knew those people were going to be shocked when they finally found out how she felt. It was the thought of disappointing then that broke her heart; and that was what would happen. Could she tell them then; be honest with them? She wasn't sure. More tears slipped free at the unfairness of it all.

Bruce felt his heart bleed with each and every tear she shed. Pulling her into his lap, he cradled her against him and offered her his silent support. He could never repair the damaged he'd done or take it back; but he wanted to let her know he was sorry. Bruce knew the apology was feeble and wouldn't make a difference, but it was all he could give her. Closing his eyes he felt his own pain mingle with hers and he wished he could take that pain from her.

It felt like hours before her tears started drying up and she started to settle down. Slowly she became aware of the warm chest at her back, the strong arms around her and the soft bedding beneath them as Bruce leaned against the headboard, holding her to him in a show of comfort.

As reality returned, so did her senses and she felt his one arm around her waist and the other on her upper thigh; just inches from her scar. Her eyes strayed to where his hand occasionally smoothed over the raised flesh in an attempt to soothe and clam her. The occasional sob still slipped through but she could do nothing to hold them back.

Sitting up slightly, Buffy rubbed a hand over her face, wiping away the tears and evidence of her breakdown. Bruce allowed her to draw away from him slightly but his legs still encircled her on both sides as one arm moved to her back; a soft support she didn't expect or knew if she wanted.

Finally looking up, their eyes connected and Buffy frowned at the sorrow she saw reflected in his deep grey eyes. In that moment she knew he meant every word he said; he was truly sorry for what happened. His admission strangely made her feel better, like she was finally making a step at healing herself.

Bruce looked down at her, only to break eye contact under her intent gaze. Pulling slightly on the arm he still held around her, he turned her around and eased her back into his embrace, her back cradled against his chest. He closed his eyes in relief as she allowed him and sat quietly for long moments; both lost in their own thoughts. He didn't want her to see how uncomfortable he was; how upset or how affected he was by her.

As Buffy relaxed against him, he felt her muscles lose tension and her body sag into his. He knew she didn't like taking comfort from him but there was no one else and he wasn't going to let her cry and go through this on her own. Thinking back to where and how it started, he set his resolve. Slowly moving his hand over her thigh, he started dragging it up; taking the hem of the dress with in the process.

Buffy gasped and placed her hand over his insistently, pressing down and keeping the dress in place. "Don't…" she whispered, unable to stop the trembling that started.

Bruce allowed her to stop his hand for a moment but he had to see, wrapping his other arm around her waist he lowered his head and spoke softly, "Buffy…please." He asked as he closed his eyes and waited for her to allow him.

Buffy swallowed thickly but shook her head, she couldn't allow this.

Bruce sighed and for a moment Buffy thought he'd given up, but in a quick move she couldn't have anticipated or stopped, he grabbed both her arms, crossed them over her chest and secured her limbs by wrapping his own strong arm around her. She struggled against his hold but the fact that she was emotionally drained worked in his favor so her struggles barely affected him.

Her voice was desperate and hoarse as she begged, "Please, don't do this."

Bruce halted at the desperation in her voice, but didn't let her go. Turning his head into her neck, he then started pulling the dress up again, exposing her creamy thigh, inch by inch. The material scrunched together as his hand glided over her soft skin, only to stop seconds later as her scar came into view. Staring at the flesh, his nostrils flared at the imperfection he'd caused. The wound was healed but it still looked raw and jagged, like her body couldn't totally mend the damage.

Buffy struggled to swallow as she became increasingly aware of the vulnerable position she was in; she was secured against him with his powerful arm keeping her firmly in place, her dress was pulled up just inches from her underwear and a man more than double her size was staring at her exposed flesh with something she couldn't explain, or feel comfortable about.

Bruce was a powerful man, he could so easily force her and she wouldn't be able to defend herself. How would she survive if the unthinkable happened? She'd never recover from something like that and that knowledge brought on fresh tears as she pressed her thighs together in a futile attempt.

Bruce gently skimmed his fingers over the scarred flesh, feeling Buffy start in his grip as she gasped and goose bumps raised over her skin; despite the injury being more than six months old, it was obviously still very sensitive.

He couldn't stop looking at it, remembering the moment it happened with vivid detail: as he'd rushed towards the warehouse exit, he'd seen one of his men being bested by a small figure and rushed to help. He wrapped his arm around the assailant's throat in a choke hold and wrenched them off his man, only then becoming aware of the slight weight he so easily managed to lift up. He was well aware there were many female officers, but he didn't care about that when they were busy fighting against his men, and he thought nothing of it as he worked at subduing her.

As they fought; she managed to land a few impressive blows before he grabbed her arm and she unloaded a bullet in his leg. Too absorbed in the fight, he didn't feel the pain right away, adrenalin making sure he didn't feel it for a long while. When he saw the impressive dagger strapped to her upper thigh, he grabbed it; making swift work of the Kevlar jacket she'd been wearing, he didn't even blink as he plunged the dagger in the thigh from which he pulled it.

Only when he saw her stumble and fall did he take a good look at her. The shock of seeing the woman from the party robbed him of breath and he stared at her in bewilderment. He hadn't hesitated when he stabbed her; used nearly all his strength, wanting to inflict as much damage as he could. Without needing to look at the wound he knew the damage he had caused would be severe.

As blood started to pool around her, he walked closer, shocked and shaken to the core by everything that happened. But he hadn't forgotten that night of the party they had danced; so he gave her an option; come _with_ him or die.

Her eyes hadn't been cold or resentful at the ultimatum; she'd merely looked at him with sad acceptance. His mind had been plagued with images of the man she'd been with that night of the party; filled with images of how she looked at Angelus Navarro, with love and affection in her eyes while he looked at her with disdain.

It was that man's face that flashed before him when he pulled the trigger. Somewhere in his mind he knew it was Buffy but that part was dominated by his rage. As soon as the last bullet penetrated her, he finally managed to regain control and stared in horror at what he'd done. He welcomed the pain that came with the first bullet as it lodged in his back, feeling he deserved it.

Shaking his head at the painful memories, he continued to gently stroke over the wound with this thumb. When he felt wetness on his arms he looked at it in wonder, not understanding where it came from. Then he became of Buffy's stiff body, her ragged breaths laboring in and out of her…and her clenched thighs. He cursed silently as he realized what she was afraid of.

Slowly, he inched her dress back in place and smoothed his hand over the material that once again sealed her from his gaze. He wasn't about to lie and say he didn't want her; didn't like seeing her flesh, he wanted her like he never wanted anything before; but he was not a bastard, and he would never ever force her; all his partners had been willing and that would never change.

Slightly loosening the hold he had on her, he waited to see if she would use it and jump away from him. When she remained in place he sighed in delight, loving the feel of her against him and in his arms. Speaking softly he assured her, "I would never defile you like that; you are much too precious to me. You have nothing to fear from me Buffy." he stated calmly, hoping she would hear the honesty in his voice.

When she remained quiet and unmoving Bruce finally stood up, taking her with him. He placed her on her feet and turned her to face him; then lowered himself to his knees before her; knowing his height intimidated her and hoping to give her some sort of comfort by lowering himself beneath her. Firm yet gentle, his hands remained on her waist as he looked up at her, "I need to see the rest." He said, his gaze not wavering from hers.

Buffy could only stare down at him; totally taken by surprise by the gesture. She admitted to herself that she felt slightly better being taller than him. Knowing she couldn't deny him as he would only take matters into his own hands again, Buffy exhaled a slow breath; preparing herself for what was happening and how she could handle it.

Wanting to retain some semblance of control, she took his right hand in her own and guided it slowly over her torso to where the scars were, first on her right side between her ribs- the first shot; down her abdomen a few inches from her belly button; and finally the last one; just above left breast.

Bruce didn't know what she intended to do when she took his hand, but he didn't care; so he let her guide him. When he realized what she intended, he inhaled sharply as he watched her place her hand over his and start to guide him around the various wounds he inflicted. Despite the fabric, he could feel the raised scars; the evidence of how close she came to dying.

After he touched the final scar on her chest he sat back on his haunches, his hands falling to his thighs; sadness and guilt blanketed his handsome face as he frowned at her, "I'm so sorry for what I did to you…" the words trailed off, knowing that nothing could make it better, nothing he said would undo the damage he had done.

Buffy didn't nod or acknowledge his apology and he knew it wasn't something she would forgive easily; at least now she knew he was truly sorry. She looked down at him, words caught in her throat and she saw understanding in his gaze. Never in her life did she expect to get an apology from the man that nearly killed her.

Bruce had trouble looking at her so he avoided her gaze, "I don't want to leave you, but I will if you want me to." He whispered; the thought of leaving now pulled at his heart. All he wanted to do was sit with her and reassure himself that she was alive and well and indeed with him in his home.

Buffy looked up at him then, uncertain with what she wanted. Her emotions were still raw and unpredictable at best, but the thought of sitting alone in an unfamiliar place with no one around unnerved her, "I don't…want to be alone right now." She whispered; her voice raspy.

Bruce nearly sagged in relief. Smiling at her, he motioned to the bed while he ordered two hot cocoa's to be brought to them, thinking a sugary drink might help Buffy feel better, or at least balance her out.

They sat and talked, making neutral conversation in light of what happened. Buffy was casually leaning back against the headboard as Bruce sat across from her, lounging on the foot of the bed; his large body take up most of the space. To the observer they seemed like any two normal people having a conversation, but that couldn't be farther from the truth.

Bruce rested his head in his left hand as he lay facing her on his side, "How did you get into Special Forces?" he enquired lightly. He knew what just happened between them was a big step, he just didn't know if it was a good one or not. He still wanted her, maybe even more than before and hoped that she could continue to relax and accept him.

Buffy smiled as she looked down at the cup she held in her hand, "Ever since I was a child I wanted to be a cop…silly because I always hated playing 'Cops & Robbers' with my cousins; but after I finished school I immediately enrolled into the academy. A few months later I was wearing a badge and patrolling the streets.

About a year later, our department was assisting S.W.A.T. with a huge drug bust at this run down house in downtown San Diego. We'd been staking the place out for hours but nothing happened. It started raining and everybody got agitated and that's when the action started. The drug dealer came home and he helped some 'customers'; one of them a young girl barely seventeen. Someone slipped up and he noticed the team. He pulled the girl inside the house, held a gun to her head and threatened to kill her if we didn't leave.

The negotiators made contact, but he refused to turn himself in. My captain stationed me on the left side of the house along with two other men. And we waited; waited for nearly five hours before the dealer finally shot and killed the girl and believed he could run from the cops; everyone though he'd head out back, but he came through our window. We gave chase but he covered behind a car and he took out one of the guys with me.

I was so angry that he shot a man I considered a friend and I just went on without thinking. I crept up silently and came at him from behind. Seeing as I'm not very tall, he didn't hear or see me until it was too late. After the threat was immobilized the S.W.A.T. leader came to me and said he'd recommend me for the next training selection.

Six weeks later they called me and after the try outs they gave me a job with the local S.W.A.T. team; a few years later I was recruited to join a team in L.A." Buffy retold from her memory. How far those times seemed now, nearly a lifetime separated the person she was then and then one she was now. She'd always thought that her goals would remain the same; but if there was anything she learned over the past year, it was that nothing was set in stone and everything could change too quickly.

Bruce also smiled, seeing how her face lit up as she told him. It was evident that she was truly passionate about her career; a career she couldn't return to because he took that from her.

Buffy smiled as she turned her gaze on him, her eyes much lighter than they were a few hours ago. Her smile was hesitant and unsure as she looked at him, "How did you get into your …'profession'?" she enquired lightly, hoping he wouldn't be offended. When he averted his gaze and remained silent, Buffy cursed herself, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or intrude…" she started but Bruce waved her off with a light smile.

Bruce finally looked at her again and she was glad to see that there wasn't disdain in his grey orbs. Only two people knew how he came to where he was but he felt he could trust Buffy with that part of him; a part he hadn't revisited in many years. The memories always stung, and at times he wondered why he didn't feel guilty about what he'd done then… and was still doing now.

After a few moments of silence he answered, "I did it to survive…" he stated flatly, memories of a time he'd prefer to have forgotten rushing back like a vivid sideshow. For so long he'd pushed those nasty memories from his mind, but he'd never truly forgotten; it had been those days that decided his fate.

Buffy wasn't sure what she expected, but the fact that Bruce did it to survive had never crossed her mind.

Swallowing thickly Bruce relayed his past, "We weren't very privileged as I grew up and my father wasn't what you would call a 'moral person'. Where other children my age ate dinner with their parents at night, my younger sister and me had to hide in the room while my father drank and my mother fed him to keep his attention away from us. He was abusive and my resentment towards him started when I was only five years old; before I should have even known what that even meant.

One day as my sister and I returned home from school, we found my mother unconscious on the kitchen floor. She was barely breathing, her face so severely beaten she couldn't even see out of her eyes. How we managed to get her to the hospital, I still don't know." He said as he shook his head; the sight of his mother's abused body flashing in his mind.

"This time my father's drunken rage left her with a fractured jaw, four broken ribs, a punctured lung and a broken arm and collar bone. I knew if I didn't do something he would end up killing my mother or later even my sister and myself.

I was fourteen and hated my father with a passion that bordered on lunacy. He had no respect for anyone, not even the woman that bore his two children and did everything to keep him happy. He was always shouting at her, telling her how worthless she was and how disappointed he was that he married and had children with her.

My sister and I always heard the fights; he made sure of it. My sister cried herself asleep most nights, so wrecked by what my father said that she fell into a deep depression. No matter how hard I tried to soothe her it never worked; she was too idealistic and still wished for everything to be perfect." Bruce said as he thought of his younger sister; if it hadn't been for her he didn't know how he would have acted when he was a teenager.

Buffy saw him lapse into a silence and croaked a question, "What about you?" she asked in regards to his younger self. It must have been equally hard for him those days; a son and father had a bond but he didn't have that with his.

Bruce looked up into Buffy's concerned face, seeing compassion shining through her bright eyes. He shook his head, "By then I didn't care about him anymore; I didn't care that he didn't love us, because I didn't love him either, I hated him. It was easy for me to block myself off from his hurtful words. But my mother and sister always clung to the idea and hope that he would change." Bruce admitted. It wasn't easy admitting to someone that you hated a parent, but he'd long ago stopped being ashamed about that fact; it wasn't his fault, but his fathers.

"About a month after the attack, my grandmother took my mother and sister to the market, so I went to the streets and bought a gun; my first gun. Early that morning I went to Maddox, got him to give me a bloody nose, a swollen eye, a broken rib and a few more bruises. Even for our age then we were big, so it was no problem to make it look like my father had been the assaulter; everyone knew he was a lousy drunk and coward who picked on his wife and children.

With more than an hour to spare, I went home where my father was drinking. I taunted him to get a rise out of him and it worked quickly. I was fast and managed to evade him; I made him think he got close to catching me then I darted away. When he cursed at me about what a whore my mother was, I was livid, my hatred and rage fueled me as I pulled the gun on him and pulled the trigger…and killed him with one shot." he confessed. He remembered the day very well, not only because of what happened to his father but also for the changes he felt in himself.

Risking a glance at Buffy to see her reaction, he expected the worst. Thinking he would find disdain and judgment, he was surprised when he saw tears shining in her eyes, genuine compassion and concern that was directed at him. Could it be that he was misreading her? She was a cop at heart after all, and what he'd done had been a calculated move on his part; even at that young age, he'd become a criminal.

Feeling encouraged by her soft gaze, he continued, "Maddox had been waiting outside the entire time and when he heard the shot, he ran and got the police, along with a few neighbors and friends. As soon as they arrived, me and Maddox acted like two hysterical teenagers, shocked and frightened from what happened; my bloody body and beat up face was enough evidence they needed to rule it self-defense.

Everyone in town knew what a low life abuser my father was, and I think they were grateful that he was finally gone. I didn't feel any remorse, no guilt, no pain, as I watched them carry out my father's lifeless body; I just felt…relieved. I had to choose between him and the lives of my mother and sister and I chose them, I chose that they live… and I took his life without blinking an eye. If I had to, I would do it again." He confessed, knowing for sure that Buffy had to be thinking even worse of him now. But he couldn't stop now, she asked for answers and he was going to give them to her; honest answers. He'd never been one to shy away from the truth and he wouldn't do that with Buffy now.

"My father had always been the provider in the house and after his death, my mother got a job that didn't pay well, but she looked after us as best she could. I had to help out but no one would hire anyone my age. I knew how easy it had been to buy that weapon from that thug on the street; and that it would be even easier to sell them. So I started buying and reselling weapons on the street, first to low lives then to higher paying customers, until I earned the reputation as the main seller in town and surrounding areas.

By the time I turned eighteen, I was the top seller in the country with more connections and deals to last me a life time. I was a millionaire before I was nineteen and I could provide for my family. I thought about stopping but…the money was good and my sister wanted to go to university. I knew I couldn't afford that if I stopped what I was doing; so I continued.

My mother and sister don't know where the money comes from and they'll never know either. All they have to know is that I love them and I would do anything for them." he finished finally; the air around him thick with tension. His head was lowered as he clasped his hands tightly together.

Buffy's eyes remained on him, shocked that he had to go through something like that; shocked that he was driven into something like that at such a young age due to such bad circumstances. She never would have thought that he did what he did to survive…to protect those he loved.

Buffy was well aware that Bruce had killed people before, and the thought that he killed his father without remorse was frightening. Yet, strangely enough, she didn't fear him. It was idiotic and naïve but something just told her he wouldn't harm her. If he killed his own father to protect the ones he loved…that meant more than she could even think about.

His compassion didn't end there either; not only did he provide for his mother and sister at the cost of his own future and happiness. She also knew from their investigations that he also took care of the village where he grew up in by providing job opportunities and such; also regularly donating to multiple charities, not only in Russia and Los Angeles, but all over the world. Bruce Novikov might be a criminal that got his money from selling weapons, but he wasn't greedy with his money. Despite his 'profession', he gave back to the community and was actually a model citizen.

Buffy wasn't even able to imagine how hard it must have been for him or how he managed to hold that inside of himself all these years. In all honesty, if she'd been in the same position and that had been her only option; she would have done the same thing.

Slowly scooting closer to him, she placed her hand on his in a gesture of support and sympathy. Bruce jolted when he felt Buffy touch him and he looked over at her with wide eyes. Buffy eyes reflected how truly touched she was that he shared that with her; that he shared such an important event with her and in doing so, giving her more insight into the person he really was, and not what police files said about him. "I'm very sorry that you had to go through that. I know it couldn't have been easy for you or your family." She said softly, her gaze remaining on him.

Shaken by the honesty in her softly murmured words, Bruce could only stare back at her. He never would have expected her to say that, or to show understanding towards him. He was aware that Buffy knew what he'd done; the people he'd killed; the weapons he'd sold and as a result all the people that died from those weapons, but here she was; showing him compassion and understanding and even trying to show support.

Buffy felt the tension in the air, saw the rigid line of his back, his clenched jaw; she wasn't sure if he regretted telling her or if he was reliving the painful memories. Sitting in the middle of the bed, she folded her legs and looked back at him, thinking of a way to divert his attention.

"So you and Maddox have been friends since you were teenagers?" she enquired lightly. From the way Maddox talked about Bruce, she could tell that they meant a great deal to each other and had walked a hard and difficult road together through the years.

Bruce smiled, "Since we were five years old actually. We were in the same class in pre-school and after that first day we met, we were inseparable. Maddox has saved my life countless times and he is like a brother to me, even though he is not linked to me by blood, I love him as one." Bruce said fondly of the man he'd known nearly his entire life.

Buffy could hear the affection in his voice and she knew bonds like that were strong and hard to come by. She didn't know much about Maddox, other than the few minutes she'd been in his company, she wouldn't know what type of person he was, but it was evident that he is very protective of Bruce.

Truth be told, when she'd first saw Maddox she'd been scared out of her wits. It was obvious he was not one to fool around with and he wouldn't hesitate to kill. His eyes were cold and he had the hard muscular body to match that of a ruthless, cold blooded killer. Now as she heard what he'd done for Bruce, she felt a new sense of respect and understanding for him.

She'd thought the same about Bruce that first time she'd seen him. His large muscular body intimidated her and made her feel so small and defenseless in comparison. Despite her small build, few people had ever managed to intimidate her, but Bruce and Maddox made that short list, and at one time many months ago, Angelus did as well.

Then she'd personally met Bruce at the party and he politely requested a dance, and during those few minutes, her perception about him had changed; even though it was silly, she'd seen him as a gentleman that displayed perfect manners few had and she could respect that. Genuinely interested she enquired a bit more, hoping he didn't mind, "Where are you mother and sister? Are they living in the states?"

Bruce smiled as she thought of the two women, "Both my mother and sister are still in Russia, they are inseparable and wouldn't survive with each other. Luckily my sister's husband understands and he seems more than happy to give Anastasia whatever she wants. They've only been married a year and already my mother is nagging them for more grandchildren." He said with amusement, not thinking of what he was saying.

Buffy also smiled at the love and affection she saw in his face, "Another grand child? Does your sister…?" she enquired. Bruce had said it was only him and his sister, did she maybe have a child from another marriage?

Bruce noticed his slip too late. He knew the wise thing to do was change the subject or just lie to her; but he couldn't do that, not to Buffy. After everything she'd been through she deserved an honest answer from him.

This time when he looked at her, his eyes were reserved and cautious, "No, my sister doesn't have a child, although she is eager for one." He said at first, still trying to delay, then after a few silent moments, "I have a daughter, Michaela, she just turned four." He finally let out in a reserved tone.

Buffy's eyes widened at his declaration. Bruce had a child? As far as she knew from the Intel they gathered on Bruce during their investigation, he wasn't married, it didn't say anything about children, either biological or adopted; and they had the best sources, they never got false or inaccurate information on their subjects, so how had they missed this? She knew better than to ask him if he was lying; fatherly pride shined brightly in his grey eyes.

Bruce saw the shocked expression of Buffy's face, "She is my biological daughter; I've just kept her a well guarded secret; in case anyone tried to get to me through her." He stated flatly, the disdain clear in his tone. As with most of his personal life, he always tried his best to keep it under the radar; he didn't want to give anyone any ammunition against him.

Buffy remained quiet at first, too shocked to even blink. Giving herself a mental shake she recovered, a slow and easy smile graced her face, "I never would have guessed." She stated.

Bruce saw the smile on her face and was strangely glad to see it there instead of the shocked expression she had earlier.

Buffy's next questions somewhat reserved, in case he wanted to refuse, she would understand, "Do you… have a picture of her?" The fact that she was a law enforcement agent alone would make him weary of her request; not only could she use that information against him, she could use it to the law's advantage.

Bruce however, didn't seem to think of it that way; he knew Buffy would never use a child against anyone. Leaning back, he pulled his walled from his trouser and handed her a small photo he always kept with him. As she took the photo, Bruce's gaze remained locked on her, eager to see what her reaction would be. Not sure what he expected, he was pleased when a saw a wide smile spread over her face as she looked at the photo of his daughter.

Unable to take her eyes of the beautiful girl in the photo, Buffy could only look at it for long moments in amazement. Never in her life had she seen a child more stunningly beautiful than Michaela Novikov. Her face was still round and plump with youth as she laughed at the camera, her jet black hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders to the middle of her back and sharp grey eyes observed everything with unconcealed interest.

"She's absolutely beautiful." Buffy murmured, still lost in the trance as she traced the photo gently. Glancing up at Bruce for a brief moment, she was unable to draw her attention away; it was like a magnetic pull.

What was it like for him to have a child? Did he see her often or was the relationship strained? Obviously the mother wasn't here, but she could be waiting back home in Russia. Buffy immediately dispelled that thought; Bruce wasn't the type to cheat on his wife or leave his child behind; he cared too much.

As Bruce watched Buffy look at the photo, he wondered what was going through her mind. The way she was looking at it actually made him think that she longed to have a child of her own. During this time he'd spent with Buffy, he hadn't thought of her as the maternal type, but looking at her now, he could see Buffy would be a great mother one day. Her eyes sparkled with barely conceal joy and fascination as she stared at the photo, as if transfixed by the sight.

"At the moment Michaela is with her mother in Russia, visiting my mother actually." He explained. He didn't know why he was telling Buffy all his deepest secrets, but it was like he couldn't help himself; like he wanted to share this with her.

Buffy looked up, still a bit puzzled, "Do you see her often?" she enquired.

Bruce nodded, "As often as I can, but it would be wonderful if I could have her with me permanently." He confessed. It was hard not seeing his daughter everyday but he knew it was for the best that she remained with her mother; where she would be out of danger and well looked after.

Buffy nodded and despite her best try, her eyes roamed back to the photo, "I never would have guessed that you had a daughter." She confessed.

Bruce nodded, "Most people wouldn't; I myself never thought about having children, but when I met her mother, things changed and I love my daughter more than I can describe." He said, the love evident in his voice.

Reluctantly handing the photo back, Buffy said, "You're very blessed to have her." almost like she was lost in thought. Placing a forced smile on her face to hide her emotions, she focused her attention on anything else except the fact that Bruce was such a proud father. As he spoke of her, Buffy's heart pulled tight in a sense of longing and wonder. Blocking those thoughts off immediately because she knew it wouldn't do her any good, she focused on something else.

Nodding as he replaced the photo, Bruce could only agree. He was in fact the luckiest man on earth to have such a wonderful child; he would do anything for her.

Buffy smiled back at him, in awe of the pride and love she heard in his voice when he spoke about her. This was something she never would have guessed in a million years; she'd never imagined Bruce as the type to have children. But then again, to think of this big man to have such a little person of his own was amazing in itself and Buffy was sure that Michaela and her mother must have softened him; helped him regain his trust in humanity. After the experience he had as he child it would be understandable if he didn't want to have children. "You seem so proud it's actually hard to believe you don't have more." Buffy said with a chuckle.

Bruce returned the small laugh, "Maybe, but that isn't in the cards right now." He explained. He could hear the curiosity in Buffy's voice but he knew her manners prevented her from asking. "Evidently I don't have a partner in my life so it would be impossible to have one by myself." He joked.

Buffy blushed at the comment but did smile back at him.

"Michaela's mother, Scarlet and I knew each other since we were children and have been great friends our entire lives. Until one day we realized things changed, our feelings towards each other changed and that we felt more than just friendship. We dated for several years before I asked her to marry me. Michaela was born three years later, making us the happiest parents in the world.

But two years after her birth we realized that things were different between us; we should have known from the start that we were better friends than husband and wife, so we both agreed it would be best if we went our separate ways romantically. We're still best friends despite what happened between us and even though things didn't work out, we don't regret a moment of what happened. Our union brought us Michaela, so how could we regret something as wonderful as that?

Scarlet is a great mother to Michaela and she was a wonderful wife; things just weren't meant to be. We'll always love each other and I'm thankful to her for giving me my daughter and still being my best friend. Even though Scarlet plans to remarry, we are still very supportive of each other. Luckily, her fiancé understands and loves Michaela to bits and he'll to anything to keep Scarlet happy. They often visit and when I'm in Russia, Michaela stays with me whenever she wants. There were no custody battles and for that I am grateful as I wouldn't have survived if I couldn't see Michaela and lose Scarlet's friendship in the process. Scarlet has always been there, ever present in my life and me in hers, but our romantic feelings towards each other died long ago.

Like all those years ago, we remain good friends. People find our relationship strange, but it works for us. Sometimes I think it couldn't have turned out better; we were best friends and knew each other well enough to know that things wouldn't change should something happen. Together we made something wonderful that both of us wanted, and that's good enough for us." Bruce finished, thinking about his ex-wife.

Things had been wonderful before and while they were married. Then Michaela came, they were both ecstatic, too excited to realize that even then things had started to change between them. When they finally realized it, they'd both been calm and understanding and knew it would be best if they went their separate ways. Some might have thought it would be better to stay married but they knew it wouldn't work for them. They were both still young and could easily find love again, so why stand in the way of that happiness?

Even though she was his ex-wife, he was still protective of her and had her best interest at heart. When Scarlet announced that she met someone she thought to be 'the one', Bruce didn't feel jealousy or regret, but acceptance and happiness for her luck.

As soon as she introduced them, Bruce felt reassured that both his ex-wife and daughter would be in the best hands when he wasn't there. Regan simply adored Michaela and she evidently had her mother's future husband wrapped around her small finger. Like most men, Regan had been skeptical about Scarlet's ex-husband but as soon as they met, he quickly discovered he had nothing to worry about and he and Bruce got on rather well.

Michaela had been so young when they separated that they didn't have to worry about her being affected. She never had to listen to her parents fighting; never had to cry because she wondered if she was the cause and she never had to go through any custody battles. Michaela never lacked anything, least of all love from her parents. Even if he and Scarlet had remained together, he traveled a lot and things wouldn't have seemed that different to her anyway; she was just like any other normal child, she just had more than one home.

Listening intently to his tale, it was clear that Bruce still respected his ex-wife very much and still cared about her. He was right; it did seem unusual that they were still best friends after everything. But in the end, Michaela was loved and that's all that mattered.

Buffy also couldn't help but wonder if Bruce's ex-wife knew what his 'occupation' was; did she question him when he took long trips; wonder what was going on when Maddox arrived at his place early in the mornings? Buffy didn't thinks so as she was sure that Bruce shielded her from all that; not only to protect himself, but to protect his family as well.

Bruce contemplated what he just told Buffy; he'd been shocked at himself for how easily he told Buffy everything, how easy it was to talk to her. Very few people knew he had a family and to give that precious information to a government agent was dangerous, yet he'd been confident she wouldn't use that against him and told her anyway.

She'd seemed so interested and taken with everything he had to say that it gave way to more thoughts on the subject, "Would you like to have children one day?" he asked, curios as to how she felt about kids. How was she going to have a child if she was being held against her will? She wouldn't get away from him so the only way she would get a child would be by him...

The second she heard the question Buffy cursed herself for poking around in his personal life. She'd known where the conversation had been heading and still she hadn't relented; too fascinated to be cautious, she kept on asking more and more questions on a subject she had to place asking about.

Taking a calming breath and releasing it through her nose, Buffy managed a weak smile as she averted his gaze, "I…I can't" she answered, doing her best to keep her emotions in check and her tears at bay.

Bruce went silent, feeling deeply saddened; how awful not to be able to have children. Was it something to do with her or her lover? She said _she_ couldn't so that meant it was her. Was it a genetic disorder or…his thoughts came to a screeching halt, his heart started beating fast and his palms sweating.

Abruptly he stood up from the bed, the motion making Buffy bounce on the mattress slightly after being relieved of his weight. "I have to…" he trailed off, not looking at her but focusing at the door. Doing his best to remain calm and under control, he forced himself to look at her, "Goodnight Buffy. I'll see you tomorrow." He said tightly then swirled around and left the room like a whirlwind.

Buffy looked at the spot he just occupied with shock. What just happened? One moment they were talking and the next he shot out of the room. Maybe talking about his daughter reminded him to check in on her and he didn't want to waste any time. Taking a deep calming breath, Buffy headed into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

# # # # # # # # # #

Bruce stormed towards his office, his emotions in utter turmoil as thoughts raced through his mind at breakneck speed. Body coiled with tension and dread, he flipped open his phone he called Maddox, not caring that it was late at night and told him to be in his office in ten minutes. Maddox was still muttering groggily when Bruce hung up and he had no choice but to get up.

As Bruce stepped into his office he grabbed the bottle of whisky and poured himself a drink. Swiftly he swallowed the golden liquid, satisfied as it burned a trail down his throat. His eyes were vacant as he poured another one and swallowed that in one gulp as well. When the door to his office opened he didn't turn around, too lost in his own thoughts.

Maddox slumped in the plush chair and rubbed wearily at his eyes, "What's so important that you had to wake me at midnight?" he grumbled with no conviction in his tone. Bruce and his work had woken him at all times of the night over the years and to be dragged out when he only got an hour's sleep didn't bother him anymore; he could function on very little sleep.

Bruce voice was strained and cold as he said, "I want her medical records. Now." He stated in a cold voice, but Maddox picked up the slight waver in his tone.

Maddox stopped rubbing at his eyes, startled, dread making him go cold. Looking over at his long time friend, he saw his body was coiled tight with tension, "What? Why?" he veined ignorance, not sure how long he'd be able to keep it up. If Bruce called him at this time of night and made that demand, it was serious.

Bruce didn't know that he already had Buffy's medical records, had seen it weeks ago in fact. At the time he thought it better not to tell Bruce, but now he was second guessing his reasons; he'd thought it best if Bruce didn't know, still thought so now but how could he convince Bruce of that?

When Bruce told him to get information on Buffy, he'd gotten everything, from her first preschool photos to her middle school certificates and even the statements to her bank…he had everything on her…including her very private medical record.

It had been hell getting it and after struggling for a few days, he called in a favor from an old friend; she'd managed to get it within ten minutes and translated the entire file to him fifteen minutes later. So it was accurate to say that he knew everything; he just couldn't tell Bruce that.

Bruce heard confusion in his friend's voice and as he turned to explain; his anger and dread caused his already unstable emotions to take over and he crushed the glass he was holding to pieces in his bare hand.

Maddox jumped up in alarm, "Christ! What the fuck Bruce?" he yelled as he rushed over and inspected Bruce's hand; other than a few small cuts, nothing was wrong and he breathed a sigh of relief. Removing the few piece he still held in his hand, he grabbed a small hand towel and wrapped his hand up, making sure he got all the glass shards out of the way.

In all the years he'd known Bruce he'd never seen his friend so upset or out of control before, and to say it worried him was an understatement, "Why do you want her medical records?" he asked firmly, his pointed gaze making Bruce know he wasn't about to back down.

But Bruce hadn't even though of denying him the information, "She can't have children." He said; his voice low and strained; the words cutting through the thick haze in his mind. He wanted to cry in outrage, shout at the injustice of it but he knew not to waste energy on useless displays of emotion. But he couldn't keep the look of horror and pain from his eyes as they connected with Maddox's.

Maddox inhaled sharply at what he saw in Bruce's eyes. Not only did it frustrate him, but it pained him to see his friend in such a state. Maddox had had his suspicions about this the whole time and Bruce just confirmed that with one look; this was more than just a kidnapping; it was more than revenge, if it even was that; this wasn't something they could 'just take care of' like they usually did. No, this was far more serious than he would have thought; this was important and the woman involved actually meant something.

Knowing the charade was up but not about to give himself away, Maddox nodded and pulled Bruce to the sofa and sat him down. The tortured look and shaking hands of his friend told him just how affected he really was. Sending a text to Chase and Dominick to come to Bruce's office in the event that he might do something stupid, he redialed the number he just phone a few weeks ago.

Chase and Dominick arrived minutes later and he was relieved when he saw Chase put a fresh glass of whisky in Bruce's hand. Bruce merely nodded and swallowed the liquid without protest. Maddox wasn't sure if alcohol was the best idea but at least it would calm him down a fraction before he got the news.

After the phone rang three times, Maddox requested to speak to Dr. Morgan, the contact he used just a few weeks ago to acquire the information on this 'sensitive matter'. Dr. Morgan didn't sound surprised as he gave terse orders about the patient he already called about; he'd warned her that he might have to call again. Replacing the phone he looked at Bruce's expectant eyes, "She'll phone me back in ten minutes with everything."

Bruce pressed his lips in a move of frustration and Maddox knew the next ten minutes were going to feel too long for them. Everyone lapsed into a tense silence while they waited for the return call. Seven minutes later the phone rang like a shrill cry, cutting through the silence. Instead of picking up the receiver, Maddox pressed the speaker button and waited for the inevitable. As his ex-lover cleared her throat and her voice floated around him, he held his breath.

Dr. Evangeline Morgan's voice was soft but certain as she relayed the information Maddox requested of her just a few weeks before. She knew the nature of the case, knew how sensitive and secret it was but she'd always understood that about Maddox.

Yet this particular case still pulled at her heart strings and had remained with her for weeks after she first read it, "Miss Buffy Summers, aged twenty four, has no medical history of any illnesses or genetic disorders. She'd been in perfect heath until about seven months ago when she sustained three severe injuries to her torso and another to her upper thigh."

She swallowed thickly but continued, "The stabbing to her upper thigh caused severe muscle and tendon damage. Diagnoses of her injuries included limited movement and flexibility, recurrent pain and numbness and decreased strength. Recommended treatment was to undergo intense physical therapy for at least eighteen months and then see a specialist to determine progress and if further treatment would be necessary. " Dr. Morgan continued, despite her own sadness she remained professional.

"Torso injuries include a gunshot to her right oblique which in turn fractured two ribs and nearly punctured her right lung. Second gunshot to her upper breast was a clean shot, having gone through and through. Scarring from the exit wound is expected, but not severe."

Maddox knew how upset Evangeline was at this moment, probably even more so than she was the first time she told him. He sympathized with her, knowing how hard it must be for her to deliver bad news to more people than she could count. He risked a glance over at Bruce, seeing the turmoil and pain on his face. It was only a matter of time before everything around him shattered and all he could do was wait patiently.

Dr. Morgan cleared her throat, "The third wound, a gunshot to her lower abdomen caused severe damage to her internal organs. As a result, Miss Summers will be unable to reproduce and bare children." She finished, her voice having gone sorrowful at the last bit of information.

As the doctor relayed the information, Bruce's heart sank further and further. But nothing could have prepared him for those last few words. As they seeped into his mind, he lowered his head into his hands and closed his eyes in utter misery. His throat closed up and the blood coursing through his body was making his ears ring. Images of that night flashed in his mind and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't block them out or slow them down.

How had Buffy felt when she'd learned she would never have children of her own; that she would never see her own eyes staring back at her through a being that she created? To never have the ability to have her own flesh and blood live forth after she passed on; that she would never experience the utter joy and happiness that came with being a parent?

From the look he saw on her face earlier, he could only guess that she had been devastated. Had her lover mourned with her; was he wrecked to know that he would never father her children? Was he happy maybe; that the possibility of Buffy's inability to bare children makes things easier on him, on her and her team?

Bruce sat like that for nearly an hour, his head hanging low and his body slack from sorrow. Maddox had long since taken a seat across from his, not knowing what to do or how to offer his friend support. He'd never seen Bruce react as he had tonight. A deeper understanding came with the news; Bruce's devastation was a clear indication that he cared about the young woman. Maddox didn't know what would happen now and couldn't even speculate because Bruce was acting so out of character that he wouldn't even know where to begin.

It felt like hours before Bruce finally lifted his head and looked at him, finally more aware than he had been before. His eyes were still cold and detached but the expression on his face told him that Bruce was fully focused and determined. Not knowing if it was good or not, Maddox waited patiently for Bruce to inform him.

Bruce focused his attention back at Maddox, taking comfort in his presence and drawing strength from him. With Maddox he didn't have to worry about appearing weak or uncertain; he had seen his friend in a similar situation and there was never any judgment between them; merely acceptance and support.

Maddox frowned sadly at Bruce, not knowing what to say to make this better; knowing nothing could make it better, least of all a few words, but he still had to try, "I'm sorry." He said; his voice also laced with sadness and regret.

Bruce looked at him, a thoughtful expression on his face and Maddox could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "Not as sorry as I am." Bruce said then as he stood, his body looking worn and tired beyond recognition.

Maddox wanted to console him, to tell him it wasn't his fault and not to blame himself, but then he would be lying; because it was Bruce's fault. "I know it might not seem like it now, but what happened to her… she survived and she's a stronger person for it Bruce. Everything has a positive outcome and this will have one too." Maddox said, hoping his friend could understand.

He wished he could give some reassuring advice; something that would make sense and make it bearable, but he didn't have any answers. All he did know was that after the night in the warehouse, both Bruce's and Buffy's future's had changed and that happened for a reason.

Bruce remained silent, not denying or even acknowledging that he heard what Maddox said. It worried him, but what was he to do? News like this was too extreme to think that he would recover from it quickly.

Walking over to the tray with fresh glasses and whiskey, Maddox served each of them a fresh glass, keeping the bottle with him; prepared for a long night and a heavy headache the next morning.

TBC…?

# # # # # # # # # #


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: **DAMAGE CONTROL** - Sequel to 'No I In Team'

AUTHOR: PHOENIX333

DISCLAIMER: See Previous chapters

DISTRIBUTION: Please let me know if it goes anywhere.

RATING: M - For Language, Violence and Adult themes!

_**NOTES**__: A BIG thank you to everyone who sent feedback! This chapter is dedicated to all of you. I tried replying to all the reviews but I'm having difficulty sending private messages to some. (SMGBEST; I still can't send you any messages so pleases don't think I have forgotten about you. I don't know how to contact to make them aware of this problem)_

_I decided to send this part out earlier because of all the positive feedback!_

CHAPTER 7

LOS ANGELES

Angelus didn't even acknowledge the FBI agents as they stepped into the mansion for a briefing about the information they had on Buffy's kidnapping. He wasn't even going to be there for the briefing; it was only for the new agents that were joining the search.

As much as he would have liked to stay, it wasn't possible as he and his team had to go out on a mission. Of all the times to go on a mission, now wasn't the right time; none of them were focused enough to devote all their attention to the matter at hand. Then again, they also couldn't put everything on hold either. At least this mission was just a smaller one in relation to their other's and wouldn't take up too much of their time.

Within minutes everyone was ready to go as they all walked with determined strides towards their van and the waiting mission. The entire team was pissed off royally but the mission had been scheduled weeks in advance, before Buffy's kidnapping and they couldn't back out. The Hyperion team was known for their honor and they had to keep that in mind.

Everyone was silent as they drove towards their destination; a remote location five miles outside the city borders. They mission was to track and take down a group of fifteen men holding hostages and smuggling in drugs and other narcotics. According to their Intel and resources who had been working the case with them, there were four hostages, a mother and her three children who stumbled upon the land and landed smack dab in the middle of a very dangerous situation.

What counted in their favor was that the criminals didn't know they were on to them and that five teams were on their way to intercept them. Their goal was simple; neutralize the threat and get the hostages out alive. But that was easier said than done; the criminals were known drug addicts with trigger happy fingers. Just the thought that those men were holding a mother and her children was enough to send him into a blinding rage and he could only hope and pray that they hadn't been harmed.

As they neared their destination, Angelus glanced over at all the members of his team; Gunn was behind the wheel, his eyes focused ahead. Graham and Forrest sat silently together, each saying a prayer like they always did before missions. Lindsey was checking his gun over again and Spike was smoking, his face blank. He knew what was going through their minds, he was thinking it also; well maybe not precisely, but along the same lines as they were; Buffy should have been there with them.

Her calm and soothing presence always seemed to relax the team as they were on their way towards missions. Even when he and Buffy hadn't gotten along in the beginning, he also felt an unusual calm come over him right before they went in. Just her presence, feminine and protective, balanced out her much harsher counterparts.

"ETA; ten minutes." Gunn announced. No one acknowledged but he knew they heard him. Their plan was to stop at a remote location about a mile from the destination and carry on by foot, then spread out all along the borders as they waited for communication from the other teams. Once communication and visual was confirmed, they would make their way towards the criminals, several other teams coming in from opposing directions and then make contact and terminate the operation.

As their rendezvous came into view, Angelus took a deep breath, sent up his own prayer and clutched his gun firmly; time to get things started.

# # # # # # # # # #

LOS ANGELES

HYPERION MANSION

Five hours later Angelus and his team were back at the mansion, their bodies tired and sore from lack of sleep and tension. Everyone quickly left to disarm and take a shower before they meet down stairs to get back up to speed on the search for Buffy.

Angelus was freshly showered and as he reached the lower floor. Voices floated all around him, some people were discussing tactics and methods on how to go about the search, some on their phones to their informants and others talking amongst themselves or to the team. If they didn't get a lead on Buffy after this, he didn't know where else to start looking; not that he would give up, he'd die before he gave up on her.

Giles was busy speaking to some men in suits and the rest of the team was spread out around the room, everyone equally involved and absorbed in the matter at hand. When he heard the hushed voices of two men to his side he moved closer and gritted his teeth at what he heard.

"There's no way she'd going to be found alive. She's been missing too long and is probably dead already." One said despairingly, as he shook his head.

The other grinned evilly, "I doubt that. Who would kill off such a fine piece of ass if they could just take advantage of it? She's still alive, probably having a grand 'oll time." he snickered, entertained by his own joke.

Angelus saw red as his mind went blank with rage. Leaping towards him in one single stride, Angelus had him fly out of his chair as he ripped him out of it by the lapels of his jacket. The clatter of the chair and papers scattering didn't pull his attention, but it did everyone else's in the room. Panicked voices yelled at him but noting managed to cut through his rage.

With a wicked swing he nailed the asshole in the jaw, sending blood splattering down the guy's crisp white shirt. Another blow to his stomach coated Angelus' previously clean shirt as well. Throwing him back with all his strength, he sent the guy flying through the air then crashing into the wall before he descended on him again.

Lindsey and Groo were pulled from their conversation as they heard a loud growl and the sounds of scattering paper and chairs. Swiveling around, their eyes grew wide as they saw Angelus attack a man and shove him against the wall. Quickly jumping up and sending their own chairs flying, they rushed towards their enraged team member and friend.

Groo and Spike reached him first but they could do nothing to pull him off the other man. Lindsey jumped in and grabbed Angelus over his chest; when he pulled and nothing happened he locked his arm around Angelus' throat in a choke hold and everyone pulled at once. They all went stumbling back and fell in a heap on the floor as the man Angelus had been holding crumpled to a mass of quivering limbs against the wall, is eyes wide and shocked as he heaved and clutched his stomach and face.

Once Angelus was dislodged from his victim, Groo, Spike and Lindsey restrained him by either sitting or holding him down. Trying to calm his friend down, Lindsey gritted his teeth against the struggle, "Calm the hell down man." He said even though he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Struggling violently against his hold, Angelus jabbed his elbow into the stomach of whoever was holding him back. He saw nothing but the asshole who had made that comment about Buffy and he would pay for it with his teeth as he slowly knocked each and every one of them from his bloody mouth.

Giles and the suits also rushed over to the struggle but wisely didn't try to get into the middle of it. Giles fixed his glare on the man Angelus attacked, "Get him out of here and off my property." He said harshly and watched as he was picked up and dragged from the room by men who didn't look too happy with his performance either; not only did he get a thorough beating from Angelus but he was going to get a good tongue lashing from his captain as well.

After a few tense moments Angelus started to quiet down; his rage wasn't gone completely but he felt better now that he couldn't see that idiot anymore. His team mates got off him one by one until someone hauled him up from the floor by his shirt and slapped him on his chest in a gesture to calm him down. Angrily pulling at his ruined shirt, he huffed as he was let go.

Giles shook his head at the scene that just exploded in front of him. Looking over at Angelus, he tried his best to sound convincing, "We'll find her Angelus." In order for Angelus to believe him he had to believe it himself and even thought the situation didn't look good, in his heart Giles knew they were going to find Buffy, alive and well.

Resisting the urge to glare at Giles, Angelus instead turned and stalked out of the room, needing to get away from everyone and calm himself before he went back or tried to track down that worthless piece of flesh he just beat up.

Looking at Angelus' retreating back, Giles shook his head in despair and addressed Spike, "Go after him. Make sure he doesn't kill that man, if he's still on the property." He knew if Angelus did find him again, that man wouldn't be so lucky to escape in one piece.

Spike was already following Angelus before Giles even made the suggestion. He understood why Angelus blew up; the situation was getting more and more worrisome and the longer Buffy was gone, the slimmer their chances were of finding her. Not that he wanted to drag everyone down, but he also had to be realistic; Buffy had been gone for nearly two weeks and that didn't look good.

As Spike finally caught up to Angelus, he remained quiet as he strolled next to his friend, the sound of their footfalls the only thing breaking the heavy silence. Looking over at Angelus, Spike wished he could console him but knew there was nothing he could say.

Angelus broke the silence, his voice strained, "What am I going to do if she's… I don't know if I'll survive it Spike. I love her so much that I won't survive if something happens to her. She's everything to me." He said, the hollow pain in his chest pulling at Spike's heart.

Spike nodded, understanding so very well what the pain he was feeling. Spike remembered what he felt when he lost his wife; he still felt it every single day. True, it got more bearable with time, but the pain was always there, a constant entity that would remain with you forever; and he didn't wish that on anyone, least of all his best friend.

The day he lost his wife was the worst thing that ever happened to him and he relived that pain every day when he woke up without her. If it hadn't been for Angelus and the team that pulled him through, he would have followed her into the hereafter. It was so close but Angelus pulled him back, reminded him that there were people who needed and loved him and he believed that was the only thing that kept him going even till today. Would Angelus be able to survive something like that? He knew how much Angelus loved Buffy, knew she was in fact the center of his universe; if something were to happen to her, Angelus might not be able to get past that.

As Angelus and Spike walked to the outside garden, he followed a direct path to the bench Buffy loved so much. Quietly he and Spike sat down; just being in a place that Buffy loved made Angelus feel closer to her, stupid as it might sound. Thinking of how great things had been between them, of the ring he wanted to give her, made his heart ache so much he had trouble breathing. As thoughts ran through his mind, sorrow took over and he lowered his head between his knees and allowed the silent tears to fall.

# # # # # # # # # #

NOVIKOV ESTATE

Maddox glanced over at Bruce, not surprised that he wasn't paying attention. After what happened the previous night, he understood how upset Bruce might be. Just like he suspected, both he and Bruce woke up with pounding headaches after their round of drinking. Not that he minded; in times when he needed it, Bruce also did the same for him. Now as he looked at his long time friend's face, he too felt the pain he was feeling, and that he couldn't do anything to help was making him miserable.

Lost in deep thought, Bruce stared blankly ahead into nothingness. His mind was plagued with despairing scenarios he just couldn't avoid and it was driving him insane. Maddox sat before him, talking about something important but he'd long ago shut the sound of his voice out. Bruce should feel bad, apologize for ignoring him, but his mind failed to focus on anything except the events of the previous night.

After long contemplation, Bruce forced himself back to reality and focused his gaze on Maddox. As their eyes locked Maddox felt the silence so deep, it was unnerving. Neither said anything but their silent communication was all that was needed. Maddox wasn't sure what exactly Bruce was thinking, but the look on his face told him it was momentous and that things were about to change drastically.

With his mind made up, Bruce sighed heavily and rubbed wearily over his eyes in frustration. Calmly he pulled a non traceable cell from his desk drawer and switched it on. Getting the number form a folder in his top drawer, he leaned his elbows against the surface of the table. Taking a few deep breaths, he punched the number and waited for it to go through.

It took only two rings for the number to be answered and with that Bruce felt his anger and rage return full force. Gritting his teeth together to maintain rational thought and not back out, Bruce growled into the receiver, "I want to speak to Angelus."

The line went silent but Bruce heard frantic whispers and scuffling as people moved around. He grinned at their futile attempt to try and trace them but he left them to it, hoping the disappointment would make him feel better.

Mere seconds later the caller confirmed his identity to Bruce; not that he needed to, Bruce knew his voice, knew precisely who it was; knew it was the man that he would hate for the rest of his life. It would have satisfied him to kill Angelus Navarro, but he wouldn't because he didn't want to hurt Buffy, and the thought of her in pain was unbearable.

Resisting the urge to cut the connection, Bruce took another deep breath and cleared his throat, "I will only say this once, so listen carefully. Meet me at 21 Lakes Worth Avenue at eleven tomorrow night. Come alone. If you do not, I will take her and you will never see her again. If you fail to show at eleven precisely, I will take that as an indication that you do not want her and that she is mine to keep. Do not be late Mr. Navarro." Bruce sneered with such cold contempt that even Maddox felt it.

Cutting the line, he threw the phone down onto the table as if it just burned his flesh and closed his eyes tightly. When he managed to regain some semblance of control over his emotions, Bruce looked up into Maddox's face.

Maddox was stunned, that much was evident on his features, "Are you sure?" he enquired lightly, already knowing Bruce had made up his mind.

Bruce didn't hesitate to answer, "No. But I can't bare the thought of her being in any more pain. I've caused enough damage and by keeping her, I'm just hurting her even more. She deserves more than that." He confessed.

Maddox nodded, his reasons making sense even though it wasn't what he wanted, "I'll send Chase with a team to scope and prepare the area." Both of them knew it was risky to give the address and then wait for nearly 24hours before they made the drop off. The police could set a trap and then everything would be lost. At least they owned most of the property in that area so it counted in their favor that the police couldn't trespass and set up surveillance there without their consent.

As he stood up to leave the room, Maddox hesitated, not sure how to approach Bruce and give him support. But Bruce had never needed anyone to show him support or comfort, he was hard and callous and would never show weakness, in fact, except for his family and loved ones, this was the most vulnerable Maddox had ever seemed to him. Without giving it another thought, Maddox left to get everything ready.

# # # # # # # # # #

LOS ANGELES

HYPERION MANSION

Pieces of plastic gave way under Angelus' fierce grip as he still clutched the phone in his hand. The line had long since gone dead but he clutched it like a lifeline. Everything around him came to a screeching halt as the voice penetrated his mind; he knew that voice; Bruce Novikov.

He should have figured it out sooner. Who else would want to harm Buffy and ultimately the Hyperion team; after all, it was because of Buffy that he shot Bruce Novikov. This must be his revenge for what they did to him.

How badly had he treated Buffy; would she even be alive when Bruce handed her back…if he even intended to do that. What had she been subjected to during all this time that she was at Bruce's mercy? The possibilities were endless and he knew Bruce didn't lack creativity when it came to torture.

They should have looked harder for her; because of them she was still in his clutches, might still be suffering in pain. They should have known who it was and where to look…but they didn't; everyone had been too narrow-minded to even think about Bruce Novikov; but they had thought him dead, their resources told them so.

The broken phone finally slipped from his grip and Angelus realized that someone had pried his fingers open. Wide eager eyes regarded him, patiently waiting to hear what just happened. Glancing over at the tech kid who sat with the tracers, he addressed him with a cold voice, "Did you get a trace?" there was no way that this kid couldn't track that call, it lasted nearly a minute and that was more than enough time to get a location. Angelus knew the kid was a genius, at seventeen he surpassed people in intelligence he couldn't even think about.

Brandon shook his head, his expression baffled, "I'm sorry, I couldn't get anything…nothing…it's like the call came from nowhere." He said as he vigorously typed at his pc again, trying every known combination to get a link on the caller.

Angelus sighed but had expected the answer; Bruce wasn't stupid enough to let them trace him. He might be a criminal but he was very clever and knew how to cover his bases. Looking back at his team, he relayed the call, "That was Bruce Novikov. He said to meet him at 21 Lakes worth Avenue tomorrow night at eleven, where he will hand Buffy over." Everyone around him stared in absolute shock back at him. No one could believe what they just heard but knew better than to doubt the information.

Spike managed to collect himself first, "And I'm guessing the bastard wants you to be there alone, unarmed, am I right?" he asked, his voice filled with anger. At Angelus' nod he threw his hands up and cursed vilely, "That's bullshit. You're going to walk into a trap, you can't possibly go alone."

Angelus stood up, his face leaving no doubt in their minds as to what he was going to say, "I'll go alone just like he said. If anyone else shows up he'll take her and disappear; I'm not going to risk that. If it's a trap, then so be it. I'm going alone and that's final…an order if you need it spelled out like one." He said, his voice heavy with authority.

Spike clenched his jaw so hard he was sure his teeth were going to break, but he remained quiet. He couldn't believe that Angelus was going to walk into a trap like a blind fool. He understood it was about Buffy, but what good could Angelus do if he was shot or killed? And if Bruce didn't hand Buffy over, what would happen then? Spike shook his head, not even willing to think about that.

Shaking his head in defeat he turned on his heel and stalked out of the mansion; too angry to think straight. He needed to get away before he attacked Angelus for his stupidity. How could he be so naïve to think that a cold blooded criminal like Bruce Novikov would keep his word and show with Buffy while Angelus was alone and unarmed? Not damned likely. Slamming his car door shut he started the engine and gunned it out, leaving dust trailing behind him.

Angelus seemed to believe that Bruce would follow through if he kept his end of the bargain, but Spike wasn't such a fool to believe that. There had to be another way and he was going to find it…before eleven tomorrow night.

# # # # # # # # # #

NOVIKOV ESTATE

NEXT DAY

Bruce didn't sleep much the previous night; roughly less than an hour, but at least his body wasn't feeling the strain; too absorbed with what was coming to pay attention to his own needs. Early that morning he took Buffy out for a stroll through the gardens, trying to spend every second with her while he still could.

It was after lunch now and if Buffy hadn't been laying down for a nap he would have been with her even now. Luckily for him she didn't pick up the uneasiness and dread he was feeling; instead he replaced his scowl with a tight smile, hoping his bluff would last.

He looked up as Maddox strolled in, his face solemn and reserved as he closed the door behind him. As he took a seat he sighed heavily and rubbed a hand over his tired face; like Bruce, he hadn't slept much either, "Everything's set up. There's been no activity at the rendezvous point or the surrounding areas." He said in a gruff voice.

Bruce nodded silently; he knew that Angelus wouldn't risk anything where Buffy was concerned and so he was following orders. Even though he resented and hated the man, he could respect him for how much he seemed to care about Buffy; if the situation had been reversed, Bruce would have done the same. Following orders had never been his strong suit but as he thought of Angelus, he guessed they were alike in that aspect.

"I'll leave at seven along with Chase and Ashton and two other teams to take our places and assure everything is all right. Diego and his team will arrive with you at around ten thirty and if all is clear, I'll take Buffy until you instigate the exchange." Maddox repeated the plan. He'd made sure that there would be more than one escape route should anything happen, and took every care to ensure Bruce's safety.

"What will you do if he doesn't follow orders?" Maddox enquired; sure he already knew the answer.

Bruce looked at him, his eyes dead serious, "I'll take her, just like I promised." He replied. If they even so much as a saw something out of place or smelled a rat, he would be out of there and her lover would never see her again. He hoped Angelus screwed up because then the blame couldn't all be placed on him; if Angelus made a wrong move, he then forced Bruce's hand in the matter.

As much as he hated to admit, Bruce didn't think that Angelus would screw up; he was too loyal to Buffy and by the desperation he heard in the man's voice, it was obvious that he felt very strongly towards Buffy. What exactly did Angelus feel for Buffy? Was it just lust and infatuation; a current fancy or temporary bedmate to keep him warm at night? Or was it more; did he actually love her?

Bruce had no idea what Angelus' feeling entailed, but he knew what his own were; ever since he first laid eyes on her all those months ago, he'd been drawn to her and she'd been in his mind constantly. Now that he actually got to spend time and get to know her better…he fell in love with her…fell in love with a woman who would never feel the same about him.

Just that thought alone made his heart constrict so painfully he had trouble breathing. Bruce wasn't a fool, he knew love existed and had experienced it as well, but he knew Buffy would never return his feelings; her heart was already given away to someone else. So, despite his own feelings and his own happiness, he was going to put another's feelings before his own; he was giving up the one thing he wanted above all else, just to make her happy. Shaking his head to dislodge his musing, he stood up, intent to make the most of the few hours he still had with her.

# # # # # # # # # #

Looking down at the tray he carried in one hand, Bruce took a few calming breaths to steady himself. His hand hovered just inches from Buffy's door and his time with her was drawing to a close with each passing second. In less than three hours, he would hand her over, and be without her once again. Finally knocking on the door, he pushed inside with a forced smile and greeted Buffy, "I thought you might be thirsty so I brought some ice tea before we have dinner." He said casually.

Buffy smiled and moved to the tray he just placed on the table, "Thank you. Would you like some?" she asked as she poured herself a glass.

With his eyes glued to the golden liquid, Bruce replied, "No, thank you." The sparkling color drew him in, taunting him into the knowledge of what was to come.

The pitcher with ice tea was made especially for her, a formula calculated to Buffy's weight had been mixed into the drink to ensure she fall into a deep sleep while he transported and handed her over; or, in the case of something going wrong, that she be taken to his jet without fuss.

She didn't need to know she was going back just yet; he didn't want to dash her hopes if things didn't work out. He figured it would be best that she sleep through the entire event and just wake up at her next destination. He couldn't bear to see loathing in her eyes if she found out what his intentions were.

Silently Bruce watched as Buffy drew the glass to her mouth and swallowed a healthy dose, her elegant throat moving in slow gulps. It would take a few minutes for the drug to take effect but he didn't mind waiting; this was his last chance to look into her beautiful green eyes and to memorize them. Not wanting her to get suspicious, he made idle chit chat, silently counting the minutes.

The drugs affected her faster than he expected, causing him to worry; a doctor had mixed the formula himself, but he did warn them that the results may vary; some patients reacted quickly while others took longer, he did assure them not to worry though and Bruce clung to those words.

Buffy closed her eyes briefly as a wave of exhaustion swept over her. She'd taken a nap just a few hours ago so why was she feeling tired again? When a yawn escaped her she quickly covered her mouth and started to apologize, "I'm sorry, that was rude." She said sheepishly.

Bruce chuckled softly at her mortified expression, "Not at all." When Buffy returned his smile he felt better about the effects he was seeing. At least it didn't have any negative effects on her. If tiredness was all that she was feeling, he considered it a good sign.

Feeling ashamed at her earlier lack of manners, Buffy tired to recover, "What did Olivia prepare for dinner?" she asked as she stood up to replace the glass on the tray. A wave of dizziness swept over her and she didn't even notice Bruce jump up after her swiftly. Placing her hands on the table to regain her balance, she leaned forward. When it didn't pass, Buffy placed her one hand over her eyes, "I'm sorry…I…" she trailed off as the drugs took full control over her and ushered her into unconsciousness.

As her body started to fall, Bruce was right there to catch her. Lifting her small body effortlessly against his chest, he wrapped his arms securely around her and looked at her peaceful expression. Buffy would be asleep for the next six to eight hours, giving them more than enough time.

When Maddox appeared at the door with a soft knock, Bruce knew they had to get going. Placing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, he whispered softly in her ear, "Goodbye, my love." Nodding at Maddox, he trailed behind him to his waiting car, cradling Buffy as close as he could.

# # # # # # # #

Maddox silently watched the exchange before him, knowing it wouldn't be wise to comment right then. Three cars stood waiting in their garage, one where he and Buffy would be traveling in, one for Bruce and another for the guarding team who would remain close to Bruce at all times.

Getting into his car, he waited for Bruce to hand her over, half expecting him to refuse and back out of the entire thing. Only he didn't, Bruce's eyes remained trained before him, not once straying down to the unconscious body in his arms. With careful hands, he took Buffy from Bruce and placed her on the seat opposite him, wrapping a blanket around her body to keep her warm. Nodding at Bruce, he looked on through the window as Bruce got into the car and the three vehicles pull out together.

The hour long drive to the arranged location felt never ending and Maddox rubbed a hand over his neck, feeling the tension building with each passing minute. His car had turned off a hidden road to a secluded spot where he would wait until Bruce contacted him with further instructions.

As he looked at Buffy's serene expression and he remembered the look on Bruce's face, he wondered if this was a good idea. What if Angelus came armed and something happened to Bruce? Not that it would do him any good; if they arrested Bruce he still had Buffy and then would use her as leverage against them. But Bruce had seemed confident that the other man would abide by the rules.

Once again he wondered how this small woman had managed to affect Bruce so much in such a short amount of time. Buffy was indeed beautiful and had a caring and passionate personality, but just the thought that she was an officer of the law should have sent Bruce running in the opposite direction. Yet he didn't, he only wanted her closer and Maddox knew it wasn't out of revenge or some temptation to play with danger. No, Bruce actually cared about her and his giving her up was proof of that.

Another thing that surprised him was that Buffy managed to slip through Bruce's carefully erected walls; walls he'd build on for years. She slipped past every defense and filled him with something Maddox thought would elude Bruce; he cared and actually showed it with someone else except his daughter.

Michaela was the centre of his universe and she was the only one that ever managed to get through to him; not even his family or his ex wife with who he still had a close relationship with had managed that. Too bad happiness was going to elude him once again, because as he looked at his watch, he saw it was only ten minutes to go before everything changed for everyone involved.

TBC…?

DO I NEED TO BEG FOR FEEDBACK?

# # # # # # # # # #


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: **DAMAGE CONTROL** - Sequel to 'No I In Team'

AUTHOR: PHOENIX333

DISCLAIMER: See Previous chapters

DISTRIBUTION: Please let me know if it goes anywhere.

RATING: M - For Language, Violence and Adult themes!

CHAPTER 8

The silence in the vehicle was thick with tension as everyone mentally and physically prepared themselves for what lay ahead. Chase cast a glance at Bruce and bristled at the murderous express he saw on his face. No one knew exactly what was going on and no one would dare to ask, but he had a good idea it had something to do with the little blond Maddox had in the car with him. Knowing it was best not to dwell on things; he checked his weapon again and cast his eyes straight ahead.

Bruce's eyes surveyed everything around them as they neared their destination. It was pitch black except for the lights from the car, abandoned buildings stretched over nearly every piece of land that the eye could see. All in all, it was the perfect setting; dark and somber; fitting his mood exactly.

Clenching his fist in frustration and anger, Bruce glared ahead. Within the next few minutes he would be handing Buffy over to her lover, giving away the possibility of true happiness to another man. Although he didn't know for sure if he loved Buffy, he did care very deeply for her and if he'd had the chance, those feelings would have developed into love.

But what of Buffy; would she have developed those feelings for him? Could she have fallen in love with the man who took her against her will, kidnapped her and held her prisoner? And what if they met under different circumstances; like any two normal people? Could things have been different for them? Unfortunately, he would never know.

As they pulled into the location, he immediately noticed the SUV standing next to the entrance. With detached emotion, he watched silently as a lone figure got out and step towards the two vehicles driving ahead of them. Watching silently as his men got out and searched Angelus for weapons, he waited…and hoped they found something.

When his bodyguard finished patting Angelus down and nodded at him, he sighed and pushed open the car door, ready as he'd ever be, to come face to face with the man who was taking something very dear from him.

Angelus watched with barely restrained anger as Bruce Novikov got out of his car, and casually strolled towards him like he had all the time in the world. Of course he would bait the situation; he had Buffy and he held all the cards. When Bruce stopped before him and shoved his hands in his trouser pockets, Angelus clenched his jaw to hold back his temper.

Bruce Novikov looked exactly the same as he did at the party all those months ago; his face blank and his eyes cold, dressed in his formal dress pants and a crisp white shirt, looking calm and healthy despite suffering six fatal wounds just a few months ago.

Just his stature and large build told Angelus that Bruce wasn't one to be put down with a few bullets; if he was determined to do something, nothing would stop him. Dread had him inhaling sharply as he thought of what Buffy had been through the past two weeks since she'd been in his possession. Would she even be alive when Bruce handed her back; would she be so badly damaged that she would never be the same person she was before? Shaking his head he cleared his mind; it didn't matter, whatever happened to Buffy, he would be there to help her through it.

Looking into Bruce's face, Angelus was surprised, he'd expected Bruce to be smug and taunting, but instead his eyes seemed reserved…haunted almost. Frowning at the expression he thought about what Buffy had once told him; people always judged so swiftly; that everyone were victims of circumstance, and one should remain open minded when looking at other people, no one knew what they had to go through and what drove them to a certain point. But despite his best attempts, he couldn't be as compassionate as Buffy. When he looked at Bruce Novikov he saw a criminal, a cold blooded killer with blood on his hands and staining his fancy clothing…exposing the mask he didn't want others to see.

Angelus felt the air around them shift and looked around as more men stepped out of the shadows, the moonlight glinting off their weapons. Without faltering or showing any emotion, he turned back to Bruce and said through clenched teeth, "I came alone, just like you asked. Now, where is Buffy?"

The situation frustrated and angered him; he'd followed orders, he came alone and had no weapon to defend himself with, he didn't even wear a bullet proof vest and was totally exposed and vulnerable while Bruce just looked on silently.

When Bruce didn't answer right away, days of frustration and fear took over, "Answer me you lying bastard." He said as he clenched his hands in an attempt to keep from launching himself at Bruce.

Bruce's calm expression disappeared and was replaced by his own look of barely restrained anger, "I'd watch myself if I were you Mr. Navarro. I might change my mind and keep Buffy after all." He ground out and smiled when he saw it had the desired effect; he would love nothing more to do _exactly_ that.

Wisely, Angelus kept quiet this time and Bruce could see he was doing his best to remain calm. Looking at the man that held Buffy's heart, he could see the barely restrained power his muscular physique held inside. Anxiety and angst radiated off him and Bruce reveled in the power he held over him.

Not able to resist, Bruce grinned and walked slowly around Angelus as he looked at his disheveled state; no doubt from lack of sleep and worry. Fatigue must be pulling at him by the look of his red eyes and creased clothing. Bruce knew that Angelus must have been put through his paces the last few weeks with Buffy missing and having no idea if she was unharmed or not. But when he looked at Angelus, he also saw the look of a desperate man, a man in love and willing to do anything, even place himself in harm's way to save the woman he loves.

As much as he despised Angelus, he acknowledged the nobility and devotion he saw in him. Stopping in front of Angelus again, he looked intently at him, "Buffy is fine; she's unharmed." He said, not really caring about putting his mind at ease but needing him to remain rational for the next few minutes.

Angelus scowled, "How do I know you're not lying?" he asked, managing to keep his voice level.

Bruce didn't waver or even grin at him as he answered, "You don't; you will just have to take my word for it." He stated flatly.

Angelus ground his teeth together to keep a retort back, he knew if he screwed up now, Bruce would make good on his threat and he'd never see Buffy again. But he knew when to act the part when the situation called for it. He wasn't leaving this place empty handed; if he had to he'd take on every single one of these men to get Buffy back, not matter the consequences.

Bruce searched Angelus' face but it remained blank and he had to give him credit for his control. "Do you love her?" Bruce asked and was pleased to see the mask on Angelus' face slip, showing his shock and concern. In that instant, Bruce knew he was doing the right thing; maybe not for himself, but for Buffy. For all the damage he'd done, all the pain he'd caused, this was but a little gesture to show just how sorry he was for what he did.

Angelus felt his eyes grow wide as the question seeped into his battered mind. Why would Bruce ask him that? Doing his best to regain himself, he answered truthfully, "Yes I love her, more than I ever thought possible." the acknowledgement was so easy to make and it felt so right that a small smile played at the corners of his lips as he thought about it.

Saying it out loud felt great and he wanted to repeat it to her every single day for the rest of his life. Once in his life he'd believed feelings were a weakness, a way to cut into a person and break them down. But now he knew how wrong he had been, and Buffy was the one to open his eyes and show him that.

Pleased with his answer, Bruce nodded, "Does she know that?" he asked then. Did Buffy know she was loved and wanted? Surely she must as he guessed Angelus to be very attentive to her.

When Angelus remained quiet it confirmed Bruce's suspicions that he hadn't admitted his true feeling to her yet. "Waiting isn't always a good thing Mr. Navarro. Time passes so quickly and when you blink, it might be too late. Make sure she knows how you feel about her." he advised, not even sure why he was saying it to the man that was taking _his_ happiness away.

Stunned at what Bruce told him, Angelus looked on silently as Bruce pulled a mobile from his pocked and dialed, speaking quickly in Russian, he snapped the phone shut and replaced it in its previous spot. Angelus looked around worriedly, not sure what was about to happen.

Feeling his heart constrict painfully as he heard the gravel crunch under the upcoming car's tires, Bruce swallowed tightly and focused his attention on Angelus, "I'm sorry for what I did to her, and inadvertently to those she cares about. Not a day goes by that I don't regret and feel remorse or what I have done." He admitted softly, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Stunned into silence at the apology, Angelus was dumbstruck, not knowing how to respond or even what to do. Never in a million years did he expect Bruce to apologize for what he'd done and actually seem remorseful. Was this the man Buffy met that night at the party; the sincere gentleman who was just a victim of circumstance? His thoughts drifted off as another car pulled up.

Carefully gathering Buffy's sleeping form in his arms; Maddox lifted her up as the door was opened for him. Stepping out, he shifted Buffy's slight weight and made his way over to Bruce and Angelus. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't keep the rage and resentment out of his eyes as he stared at the man that almost killed his dear friend. As much as he would have liked to strangle and kill him painfully, Maddox knew he couldn't do that, because Buffy loved him and he couldn't hurt her.

As he approached them, Maddox tried to get a handle on Bruce's emotions; knowing how hard it must be for him to give Buffy up; to give up his chance at happiness. But Bruce's face remained blank and devoid of any emotions. Just as Maddox was about to hand her over, Bruce held out his hand, stopping Maddox mid motion, "If you…_EVER…_ hurt her, I _will _take her from you. Do you understand?" he warned, his voice stained with venom and warning.

Maddox wanted to smile at the shocked expression that crossed Angelus' face. Angelus' eyes shot to him and then back to Bruce, "You don't have to worry about that." He answered honestly, knowing he would do everything in his power to make Buffy happy, despite the warning he just received. It bothered him, but he refused to think about why Bruce said that.

Looking back at Buffy's prone form, he was relieved when he saw her chest rise and fall slowly with each breath she took. When Maddox stepped closer and handed her to him, he nearly sagged in relief. Clutching her to his chest he closed his eyes and reveled in the fact that he had he back…back where she belonged. All he wanted to do was run and get her to safety, but he knew better than to turn his back on a criminal.

Bruce watched silently as Angelus cradled Buffy to him, holding her close and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. His heart ached at the love he saw, and also at the knowledge that it wasn't his to be had. Pressing his lips together in a thin line, Bruce started backing away, not wanting to see the touching scene happening right before him. Nodding at Maddox, he indicated his men to leave as well.

He didn't want to leave, didn't want to leave Buffy there but he knew he had no choice; Buffy wasn't his and he had no claim on her. She deserved to be with the one she loved and he wasn't going to take that away from her…not again. Silently climbing into his car, he cast one last glance at them and motioned to the driver.

As the sound of car doors slamming and crunching gravel reached his ears, Angelus finally looked up form Buffy's face to see the cars pulling back and driving off, leaving him and Buffy totally alone. He expected someone to storm out and shoot at them but nothing came, just silence.

Relief flooded him and he sank to his haunches, just holding Buffy tight against him. Feeling his eyes burn with unshed tears he pressed his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, his body recognizing her sweet scent.

Standing up swiftly, he carried her to his car and placed her on the back seat. Quickly unwrapping her from the blanket he scanned her for any injuries; even though he didn't find anything, it didn't mean she was unharmed. Cursing silently, he closed the blanket around her and jumped behind the wheel, knowing he had to get her to a doctor as quickly as possible.

Grabbing his cell from the passenger seat he speed dialed Giles' number, not surprised when he answered after the first ring, "I've got her. She's safe." The words making him feel a sense of relief for the first time in weeks.

Giles heaved a sigh of relief as he confirmed that a doctor was waiting for their arrival to check her over. Ending the call, he reached around the seat and placed his hand on her, needing to feel her and reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming. For the first time in two weeks, he felt his heart start to slow down. Stepping on the gas, he forced the car to move faster, needing to reach their destination.

# # # # # # # # # #

HYPERION MANSION

TWO HOUR LATER

As soon as Angelus' car skidded to a halt before the mansion, the doctor checked Buffy over and after a quick blood test they found traces of a mild sleeping agent in her system. The doctor assured him it was harmless and only placed her in a deep sleep for a few hours. When the doctor asked the nurse to usher everyone out of the room so that he could do a thorough examination, Angelus wanted to curse, but remained silent and left, knowing the doctor needed to make sure she had no other injuries.

An hour later the doctor allowed him back and confirmed to his relief that the rape kit came back negative; he hadn't even known the doctor was going to do one, but was grateful none the less to hear that Buffy was perfectly fine when he'd been expecting the absolute worst.

Now Angelus leaned his shoulder against the wall as he silently watched Buffy sleep. She shifted around from time to time, just like she did at night, ensuring him that she was fine and the drug was wearing off. Angelus was tired and his body ached from the long hours he'd gone without sleep, but none of that mattered; he had Buffy back and he would happily go another two weeks without sleep for her.

Buffy's minds slowly started to wake up, pushing away the haze that floated in her head. Shifting onto her side she buried her head in the pillow; she didn't want to leave the deep sleep she'd been in, she wanted to go back to that peaceful, dreamless rest. As her senses became aware she knew she wouldn't be able to just turn over and fall back asleep.

Feeling rested but still a groggy from the sleep, Buffy rubbed her hand over her eyes to wipe the sleep away. As she pried open her eyes she looked on in puzzlement at the unfamiliar scenery before her. Startled, she sat up quickly and looked around, only to come face to face with deep brown, brooding eyes that she hadn't seen in weeks.

"Buffy?" Angelus' soothing voice wrapped around her name like a caress and tears instantly filled her eyes as she realized she wasn't dreaming.

"Angel?" she whispered back, too scared to believe what was right in front of her. As a warm smile graced his handsome face, she launched herself forward and into his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could. Tears streamed from her eyes, wetting her cheek and his shirt. Feeling his arms wrap around her tightly, she let the first sob escape, "Oh God…I thought I would never see you again." She said between sobs and hiccups.

How was this possible? What had happened? She remembered Bruce bringing her something to drink and then falling asleep. She had no idea what time it was but a considerable amount of time must have passed if she was back home.

Angelus felt his throat clog up, pulling away from her reluctantly, he place her hands around her face and brought their lips together in a searing kiss, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked, dread settling in his stomach. When she shook her head vigorously he pulled her to him again, crushing her into his chest.

Buffy tried speaking through her sobs, but could only utter a few words, "I…I…m-missed you so m-much." she sputtered as she clenched her eyes together and let the emotions overwhelm her. Finally she could let go and allow her pent up fear go. She'd been so worried and scared since this entire thing started, that she knew if she broke down, she'd never be able to make it out alive. Now that she was in the safety of Angelus' arms, she couldn't hold back any longer.

Clutching her tightly to him, he allowed her to cry and let go of her emotions. In all the time they'd been together, he'd seen that Buffy wasn't someone to show her emotions in front of other people, least of all a weakness like crying. The fact that she felt safe and comfortable enough with him to do that just showed him how much she trusted him. Knowing he had her trust just made him realize how stupid he'd been in waiting so long to tell her how he felt. Assuring himself that he would remedy that as soon as he could, he just continued to hold and sooth Buffy.

After a while he pulled her into his lap and wrapped her tightly in his arms as he leaned back on the bed. Relief and exhaustion swept through him and both of them must have dozed off for a while, because they started awake when there was a persistent knock on the door.

Reluctantly dislodging himself from Buffy, he stalked over to the door and wrenched it open, more than ready to rip off the hand of the person who dared to disturb them. When he saw the nervous face of one of their kitchen staff staring back at him, he replaced his angry glare with a thankful smile and took the plates with food she brought. Closing the door behind him, he looked over at Buffy, "You hungry?" he asked, and smiled when she shook her head. He didn't care much for food now either, too anxious to hold Buffy.

After placing the food on the table for later, he got in next to Buffy again and wrapped her in his arms. Long minutes passed but neither fell asleep again and Angelus broke the silence, "Are you…." He chocked, too scared of what her answer might be. Clearing his throat he tried again, "Did he hurt you?" he was relieved when his voice was firm and clear.

Turning around in his arms, Buffy leveled her head with his and instead asked her own question, "What happened. How did you find me?" she asked. She'd been wondering about that the entire time and she needed answers just as much as he did.

Angelus nodded, "Yesterday I received a phone call; it was Novikov. He told me to meet him at the Lakes worth place at eleven that evening. He said that he'd give you back if I came alone and unarmed. True to his word…he gave you back." Angelus still couldn't make sense of it either and he knew how absurd it must sound. Only Buffy wasn't shocked, she just nodded and started at his chest as she took the information in.

A few minutes ticked by before Buffy looked up into Angelus' eyes again, "No, he didn't hurt me at all. No torture, no abuse, no neglect…he just …looked after me." She answered.

Angelus was still reeling from having her back and now to hear that Buffy hadn't been harmed was a great relief; he'd been so scared at the possibilities. Bruce was a large man, larger than most and he could easily force Buffy and she'd have no way of defending herself.

Giving Buffy a deep kiss, he smiled when he felt her moving against him. As much as he wanted answers, it seemed Buffy had other things in mind; and he was more than happy to give her whatever she wanted. There was more than enough time to talk later. Right now they needed to reconnect and assure themselves that everything was all right.

# # # # # # # # # #

Hours later, Buffy and Angelus lay in bed, both naked and breathing hard from their previous activities. Buffy's head was pillowed on his chest and her one leg nestled between his, while her hand softly stroked up and down his abdomen and sides.

"What happened?" he asked finally, his need to know nearly overwhelming him.

Buffy turned her head towards him and stared deep into his eyes, into the eyes of the man she loved and would love for the rest of her life. Placing a gentle kiss just above his heart, she relayed the events; from the capture to when she woke up and found Bruce to be her kidnapper, the time during which she was held, to his kindness and mindfulness of her needs, and even to the apology she received.

As Buffy spoke, Angelus listened quietly, giving her the silent support she needed. His mind was whirling with the information as he slowly rubbed his hand up and down her arm in a gesture of support and comfort. Having Buffy next to him, alive and well was the greatest blessing he could have asked for and he vowed to never take her or their rime together for granted.

His thoughts also drifted to Bruce Novikov and he wondered what had made him decide to give Buffy back. No one except him would know the answer but he was grateful that he did. As he stood facing the man that had taken Buffy from him nearly twice, his rage and anger had been boiling beneath the surface. If it hadn't been for the fact that he had Buffy, Angelus would have attacked him and ripped him to shreds, despite his men being there, armed and ready to shoot him. Not that he cared; he would give his life for Buffy's in the blink of an eye.

Placing a kiss to the top of her head, he hugged her close, "I'm so glad your back safely." He whispered, happy that this ordeal was over.

From her spot on his chest, Buffy hugged him back, inhaling his scent and reveling in his presence by her side once again. Now more than ever she knew how much she loved him. He had been her rock during this whole experience and would remain as such for as long as he allowed her. Placing a kiss on his peck right above his heart, she felt words of love nearly spilling from her lips.

A knock at the door pulled them from their deep thoughts and Angelus reluctantly dislodged himself from his lover to see who was disturbing them. Despite his relief and happiness, he couldn't contain the scowl that pulled at his face when he pulled the door open, "What do you want?" he asked angrily as he stared at the men before him.

Buffy watched with dismay as Angelus stood up and went to answer the door; knowing their time was up and that they had to go down soon. There was so much more she needed to tell him, needed to explain and now the opportunity passed. She wished she had just a few more minutes with him, she needed to get things off her chest and she knew she couldn't put it off much longer. Wrapping the sheet around her naked body, she padded into the bathroom to take a shower.

Giles blinked at the hostility in Angelus' voice as he struggled to form words. When it turned eleven in the morning and Buffy and Angelus still hadn't shown, everyone had gotten very restless and decided to go in search of their two team members. He understood Angelus needed the time with Buffy, but he had all night with her and everyone was eager to see her again. Clearing his throat and pulling at his jacket he acted as the front man…again, "Is Buffy up yet?" he asked, trying his best to appear calm when all he wanted to do was storm inside and hug Buffy.

"Shame on all of you…" Angelus chided his team as he realized that Giles was to act as the buffer yet again. He chuckled when their expressions started to ease up. "She's taking a shower and will be down as soon as she'd done. Start brewing some coffee and I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes." He said and grinned in triumph as they nodded and went to the kitchen.

Hearing the showering running he entered the bathroom and quickly discarded his pants then got in beside Buffy, his eyes hungrily eating up the sight of her naked body. She looked at him over her shoulder with a smile and his body instantly reacted. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her against his chest and buried his face in her neck, "As much as I want to have my wicked way with you, the guys are waiting for us downstairs." He grumbled.

Buffy giggled as she placed a kiss on his cheek, "We could always make them wait a bit." She suggested.

Hearing the suggestive hint in her voice, Angelus growled in approval, "Once I start I won't be able to stop and then you won't be leaving this room for the next couple of days. Let's get this done then we can be alone." He said as he unwrapped his arms and stepped under the spray.

Buffy smiled at the promise, knowing he would make good on it once they were done with the team. They finished their shower quickly and within a few minutes they were ready, descending the stairs hand in hand.

As the lower floor came into view, Buffy's stomach started to knot in apprehension. She was so excited to see her team; her family, again that she felt fresh tears sting her eyes. Entering the kitchen beside Angelus, she came to a halt as she looked at the familiar face that she loved.

Everything went deadly silent at first and then chaos broke out, everyone charging at her and talking at once. When she was hauled up from her feet she didn't have to look to know it was Lindsey. His long brown hair tickled her nose as he hugged her to him in a huge bear hug. Forrest didn't wait and hugged her and Lindsey in one, while he expressed his joy at having her back.

Gunn ruffled her hair and said something about having the woman of the house back, while Graham gave her a silent nod. As soon as everyone let her down, Spike swooped in and crushed all the air from her lungs. Without anyone being the wiser, he buried his head in her hair and whispered, "Don't you ever to that to us again. I lost one woman I cared about and I'm not about to lose you too." He said and she could hear how true that statement was. As her eyes started watering at the compassionate words, she hugged him back with all her might.

As things started to quiet down, Buffy smiled in utter delight, more than happy with the welcome home she received. After everyone had a cup of coffee in hand, they took their places around the large dining table and eagerly waited for her to start talking.

Even though she was scared, she knew she couldn't put it off much longer and took a breath before she started to tell her story and everything that happened the past two weeks. Every once in a while someone would express their surprise or concern. Beside her Angelus sat with his arm thrown around her shoulder and his heat seeping into her like a warm blanket.

Looking at Giles, the man she loved like her own father, she could see how deeply affected he'd been by what happened. Placing her hand on his, she gave a gentle squeeze to assure him all was well. To her surprise, she saw his eyes shining with tears. Feeling her own emotions threaten to overwhelm her, she reached over and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm alright Giles…I promise." She whispered into his ear.

Giles swallowed as he hugged Buffy back; he'd been so worried about her that he'd nearly lost his mind. In all his life he'd never cared so much as he did for his team and this petite woman. If she had been taken from him, he never would have recovered from the loss. Buffy was more than just a member of the team or a person he worked with, in his heart he thought of her as the daughter he never had and that would never change.

For the next few hours Buffy and the team talked and reassured themselves that everything was back to normal. The mansion staff also didn't hesitate to welcome her back and soon they ushered everyone out of the way while the set the table then brought them a warm cooked meal.

Luckily for Buffy, Giles reminded everyone that she needed to rest and that they could talk to her again the next day when she felt up to it. The team agreed and Lindsey whooped when Giles said they had the next week off. Looking at the team interacting brought a smile to Buffy's face and she couldn't be happier to be home and where she belonged.

Angelus leaned closer to Buffy and whispered, "Walk with me for a bit?" he asked as he gently cradled her hand in his. Nodding her consent, they strolled out of the mansion and into the gardens, both more than happy to be together.

When they finally reached a quiet spot, Angelus stopped and took her hands in his while he rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles. He tried hiding the apprehensions and fear on his face but Buffy knew him better than that and allowed him a few seconds to compose himself.

Taking a deep breath, Angelus knew it was now or never, "I was so scared when he took you. I expected the worst…" he started only to stop as the words got caught in his throat.

Hearing the emotion in his voice and wanting to put him at ease, Buffy stepped closer and placed one hand on his cheek, "Angel…" she started but he cut her off by placing a long, lingering kiss on her lips.

Angelus pulled away reluctantly, "I thought I lost you again." He breathed, so soft she thought she'd imagined it, but the look in his eyes told her just how frightened he had been.

Sensing his struggle Buffy smiled at him, "I'm fine Angel; he didn't hurt me." She understood that Angelus was still having trouble believing Bruce didn't hurt her, but he'd seen the proof, she'd told him herself and she wanted to put his fears to rest.

Angelus shook his head, "If something happened to you, I don't know if I could have survived it. I can't…the thought of losing you scares me so much I can't even think about it." He swallowed harshly, "I love you Buffy." he finally admitted, feeling a sense of relief flood him.

Buffy gaped at him, her mouth hanging open as her wide eyes stared back at him, "W-what?"

Angelus grinned at the bewildered look on her, "I love you. I should have told you that a long time ago and I almost didn't get the chance. I'm done waiting. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." His eyes never left her. Letting go of her one hand, he kneeled before her and retrieved a small black, velvet box from his pocket.

Buffy gasped as she saw him kneel before, opening the box and producing the most stunning ring she'd ever seen in her life. Unbeknownst to her, tears leaked out and streamed down her cheeks. Her mind blank from shock and she could only stare at the ring in bewildered surprise.

Angelus smiled as he heard her gasp. From the way she was looking at the ring and hesitantly touched in, he was sure that she like it…but did she like it enough? "Buffy, will you marry me?" he asked softly, holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

Watching silently as he placed the ring on her finger, Buffy placed a hand over her mouth at the sight she'd been dreaming about for months…this was even better than her imagination. Seeing the man she loved kneeling before her, asking her to spend her life with him was a dream come true.

Angelus saw the shocked happiness in her eyes as she stared dumbfounded at the ring on her finger. When she didn't say anything for long moments he knew he'd managed the impossible at rendering Buffy Summers speechless…that never happened…which was a good sign. "Buffy? Is that a yes?" he asked jokingly.

Her eyes shot to him as if startled, then launched herself and wrapped her arms around him, "Oh god…I love you so much." She said into his chest as she held him. As she heard his humorous chuckle, dread settled in her stomach; she couldn't wait any longer.

Pulling away from him and wiping at the tears, she watched as the blinding smile he graced her with. This was going to be hard, not just for her, but probably for both of them; what if he didn't like what he heard? Would he be able to accept her decision and life with it?

"I…I have to tell you something, before we make any promises to each other." Buffy's voice was strained.

The second she pulled away from him and he saw the look on her face, Angelus knew something was wrong. Feeling his insides go cold, he prepared himself for the worst, "What is it?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

When he didn't drop his hands from around her waist, Buffy felt some semblance of courage and hope fill her. Maybe things could work out; well there was only one way to find out, "When I was being held, I realized something…Life is so short and anything could happen; we have no control over faith, and I…" she trailed off, looking back at Angelus to see how he was taking it so far.

Seeing nothing but calm acceptance, she pressed on, "When I was injured, it opened another door for me, even though I didn't realize it at the time, maybe my path was meant to change and all though it was a bit rough, it still changed. I don't want to risk my second chance by ignoring the signs, Angel…I- I don't want to go back into the field. I loved my job, but things, people change…my goals have changed and I don't want to be a field agent anymore." She ended in a soft voice, her eyes searching his for a reaction.

Angelus stared at her in silence, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. Did she honestly just say that she didn't want to go back into the field? Shaking his head to clear his mind, he looked down at the woman he loved, "You don't want to be an agent anymore?" he asked, his voice flat and betraying none of his emotions.

Buffy looked away, his gaze too intent and making her squirm. Biting her lip, she shook her head in denial. Reminding herself to stay calm, she peeked at him again…waiting.

When Angelus grabbed her and held her to his chest while spinning her in the air, she grabbed hold of his shoulders and squeaked in surprise. "All you have to do now is say yes and then you would have made me the happiest man on earth." Angelus said with a smile.

At Buffy's startled expression, he knew it was time to make his own confession, "I'm glad you don't want to go back. I'm not stupid enough to tempt faith either and I believe this is a second chance we shouldn't turn our backs on. The thought of you going back into the field, no matter how good you are, scares me so much I can't sleep at night." He finally said, happy that he could also get it off his chest.

Buffy's eyes grew wide, "Really?" her voice betrayed just how surprised she was.

Angelus nodded, "Yes…now answer my question and make me the happiest man on earth…please." Looking at her, her eyes wide and innocent made him fall even more in love with her, if that was even possible.

A smile spread over her face as she shrieked, "Yes!" Her tears were making it impossible for her to see but she didn't care, Angelus would be there to guide her. "Yes I'll marry you." She said again as she fastened her lips against his. "I love you so much." Buffy breathed between kisses and Angelus smiled as he felt content…for the first time in thirty three years…he finally felt complete.

# # # # # # # # # #

LOS ANGELES

THREE WEEKS LATER

Buffy glanced thoughtfully up and down at the shelves before her, trying hard to make a selection but failing miserably. There was just too much to choose from and all the options were overwhelming. Silly as it might seem, but as soon as Buffy was able…or allowed in this case…she came to her favorite candy store to catch up on some lost time.

After coming clean with Angelus three weeks before, he'd hardly let her out of his sight. They announced their engagement to everyone right away and everyone was ecstatic, especially her mother, who insisted on visiting the very next day. As soon as her parents arrived they totally took over the show, with the entire team warming up to them and adopting them as their own. Even the staff loved her mother, and she was always so bossy.

But she didn't even come close to how ecstatic Faith was at the news; she drove through the very same day and spent the rest of the week with Buffy, happy to have her friend safely back.

At her mortified expression, Angelus had consoled her with a kiss and the reassurance that his parents weren't any better. She had yet to find out as his parents were only scheduled to arrive later this week. So she decided to stack up on candy and sweet treats, not only for herself but all the guests as well.

Groaning dramatically and closing his eyes, Spike mockingly glared at Buffy, "Are you going to make a decision anytime this year?" He knew she was indecisive when it came to candy and this particular store, but as he pretended to be irritated, he had to laugh at the silly things she found amusing. Who would have thought…a _candy store_? Of all the things she had to have an obsession about, a candy store was what she settled on.

Where other normal women lived for shoes, handbags or clothing, Buffy Summers lived for candy; and she didn't even eat all of it. Just a few weeks ago he found out that she not only loved the taste, but the look and colors as well. Buffy Summers collected candy and placed them in pretty air tight containers to maintain their 'prettiness' as she called it; bloody preposterous if you asked him.

Glancing at his watch, he saw they'd been inside the candy store for thirty minutes already and it didn't look like she was going to finish up anytime soon.

Buffy threw a glare his way without comment and Spike snickered then pulled a heart shaped lollipop out of its wrapping and stuck it in his mouth, a smug look on his face. The action didn't faze Buffy anymore as he always did it to irritate her. The first time he popped candy in his mouth without paying for it first, she'd been mortified and without thinking, pulled it from his mouth, he only grinned and the look made her shove it back in none too gently. The store attendant hadn't been pleased either but over time he'd learn to deal with it as he knew Buffy always paid even if he ate it first; one of the perks of being a regular customer.

Ever since Buffy was a little girl, she'd had an incredibly large sweet tooth and age hasn't changed that. If there was a candy shop in town, she was probably a regular customer. She couldn't explain it but she loved the sweet scents and joy that surrounded candy stores; it always brought a smile to her face and cheered up even the worst of days.

As Spike continued to poke around, Buffy heard Lindsey's distant satisfied exclamation as he found what he was looking for. Buffy wasn't about to feel bad about dragging the two men along while she went out shopping; it was their own fault in anyway.

Since her return, the team decided that it would be best if she wasn't left alone…not even for a second. The only time she got some privacy was when she was in her room and had the door locked to keep them out. In the beginning Buffy found it sweet and enduring but as time passed, it just worked on her nerves; she wasn't completely helpless and in need of a bodyguard 24/7. At least they could spare her dignity and allow her freedom of movement. Even after she discussed it with Angelus, he insisted he was only worried so she relented to ease his troubled mind…now she was worried about her own mind.

Reappearing with Spike in town, Lindsey dumped his candy stash in Buffy's basket…at least she wasn't the only one in the mansion with a sweet tooth. Seeing the look on Buffy's face, Spike groaned, "Bloody hell. Okay, Lindsey and I are going to get the groceries while you fool around in here. _DO NOT_ leave; do you understand me?" he said sternly, making Buffy feel like a child, but she nodded in any way; not that it made him feel any better about leaving her alone, even for a short period of time. Despite Angelus' fierce protective nature towards his fiancé, Spike knew he had to let go sometime and the sooner he did, the better for everyone involved.

Since being appointed Buffy's temporary 'bodyguard', Spike sensed that she longed for just a few minutes to herself; if only to be able to gather her thoughts. He of all people understood that feeling; at times he also just wanted to be alone and not have anyone bugging or watching him. Feeling confident that Buffy wouldn't leave the store, seeing as she was too absorbed to leave anyway, he and Lindsey left to the adjoining supermarket to get some things for the mansion.

Buffy smiled appreciatively at Spike as he touched her elbow in a gesture of understanding then turned and left. Silently she thanked Spike for offering to be her 'escort' for the day, she really needed some time to herself and even a few minutes would be more than enough for her at this rate.

Allowing her mind to drift off and focusing her attention to the matter at hand, Buffy strolled through the candy shop as she made her selections and got everyone something special for after dinner. Too absorbed in her own thoughts and everything around her, Buffy didn't notice the little girl as she strolled up to her.

Feeling the presence beside her, Buffy only intended to cast a glance down at the little person, but her eyes grew wide and she stopped mid motion as she looked at the girl. Feeling her eyes grew wide, Buffy did her best to keep her mouth from falling open at the shock.

Right beside her stood the most beautiful little girl she'd ever seen before; Michaela, Bruce's four year old daughter. With her jet black hair tied in pigtails with red ribbons, she was the ultimate embodiment of perfection, even at her young age.

"Hi" Michaela's voice was sweet and cheerful as she smiled up at her, her eyes shining with happiness and joy.

"Hi" Buffy whispered back in a daze, her eyes still glued to the girl beside her. She tried swallowing but her throat had gone completely dry. At least she managed a smile as not to appear rude or frighten her off. What on earth was she doing here? Looking around the shop, Buffy saw no one except for the attendant lounging behind the till, not paying attention to either of them.

Smiling a bright, toothy smile at Buffy, Michaela handed her a black tulip, its color so vivid it seemed to change colors as the sun reflected on it. Taking the offered gift and thanking her, Buffy looked at the flower, stunned at the beauty that such a dark color could bring.

When Michaela stuck her hand out to Buffy, indicating that she wanted her to take her hand, Buffy didn't hesitate and took the much smaller hand in her own; amazed at the soft skin and the amazing feeling of having a child so close. Michaela tugged on her hand and Buffy quickly placed her basket down to follow. Silently, Buffy allowed Michaela to guide her out of the candy store and down the street to another store.

When Michaela shoved unsuccessfully at the door, Buffy smiled and pushed it open for her, letting her walk up front. Looking over her shoulder and beaming brightly at Buffy, Michaela tugged again and led Buffy to a small back room filled with flowers. Michaela's excited giggles made Buffy smile and chuckle back at her, amazed that the small girl could bring such an overwhelming feeling of longing to her heart.

"In here, in here." Michaela said, all but jumping on the spot as she indicted to the room. As she looked up, the sight of Bruce standing inside with a casual expression on his face and his hands shoved into the trousers of his pants, rooted Buffy to the spot…

….TBC


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: **DAMAGE CONTROL** - Sequel to 'No I In Team'

AUTHOR: PHOENIX333

DISCLAIMER: See Previous chapters

DISTRIBUTION: Please let me know if it goes anywhere.

RATING: M - For Language, Violence and Adult themes!

CHAPTER 9

At a loss for words, Buffy watched silently as Michaela ran to her father and he bent down to whisper in her ear. Nodding vigorously, Michaela turned and ran towards Buffy. Indicating that she wanted Buffy to get to her level, Buffy smiled at Bruce and then lowered herself to her hunches and cupped around her ear to listen to the secret Michaela wanted to tell her."Black tulips brings daddy to you." She said cryptically and took a step back.

Before Buffy could ask her what she meant, Michaela took a step back and waved at her, "Bye" she said in her sweet voice as she smiled up at Buffy.

Smiling back happily at the little girl, "Goodbye Michaela" Buffy smiled as she watched the girl hop out of the room…and into Maddox's waiting arms. A gasp got stuck in her throat as he picked Michaela up and winked at Buffy before leaving the shop

Looking back at Bruce and his tense posture, Buffy was unsure what to say or do. Scanning his face for any indication of what was going on inside him; Buffy wasn't surprised when she found nothing but calmness. Desperate to break the silence, Buffy finally spoke, "Hey" She said in a soft voice.

The thick silence seemed to evaporate with her soft words and she saw Bruce's shoulders lose tension and relax, "Hi Buffy." he answered, his expression more open and welcoming than it was a few minutes ago.

Smiling at him, she cast a glance around the small room they were in, "You decided on a career change?" she joked as she indicated to the stacks of flowers.

The last remaining tension fled Bruce's body as Buffy cracked the joke. His stomach bubbled with laughter. Looking at the woman before him, he felt assured that he made the right decision three weeks ago and that filled him with peace.

As their laughter drifted off, Bruce cast her serious look, "I wanted to check up on you; make sure everything is alright." Even though he knew he didn't have to be worried about her, he couldn't help it and wondered about her constantly. He was ashamed to admit, but he had Maddox keep tabs on her, just in case something went wrong and she needed him.

A genuine smile graced Buffy's face as she answered, "I'm good." She said, the happiness reflected in her eyes.

"I'm happy to hear that." Bruce said as he nodded but he had to avert his gaze, the sight of her making him feel uneasy and regretful, even after he knew she was where she belonged. There was so much he wanted to say but he didn't know how or where to start; then again, he couldn't just tell her everything going on inside of him, not matter how he longed to share that with her.

Smiling back at the woman that managed to touch his cold heart, he nodded and made for the door, intending to leave. Only he couldn't help himself as his feet stopped next to her and he grasped her hand in his. Bring it to his lips to place a soft kiss on her knuckles, he looked at her, "If ever you need me, for whatever reason, I will be here for you. Remember what Michaela said and never hesitate if you need me." He said cryptically.

Buffy wasn't sure what he mean, but knew it was something she had to figure out on her own.

When his face took on a somber expression, Buffy looked at him, not sure what to expect. "I'm not sorry I took you. I got to spend time with you and I don't regret what I did to be able to spend that time with you." Bruce confessed, knowing she might not take it well but needing her to know. Without waiting for a reply, he let go of her and hand strolled towards the door.

Buffy's soft voice stopped him, "Bruce?" her voice was soft and hesitant and he looked back at her. "Thank you…for bringing me back." She clarified, knowing it must be ridiculous and inappropriate but wanting him to know she was grateful none the less.

Bruce remained quiet, his heart constricting at the appreciation in her voice. It hurt knowing she was happy without him, happy now that he sent her back. But the knowledge that he inspired just an inkling of happiness within her was more than enough to shadow the pain, "It's where you belong." He stated instead, worried that he might belie how he was feeling; luckily he had his back half turned to her to shield his face and tangled emotions.

Buffy watched Bruce's wide back as he strolled out of the shop and got into a waiting car. Taking a few minutes to gather herself after what just happened, Buffy took a few deep breaths. Instantly she remembered about Spike and Lindsey and she knew she had better hurry back before they start a global panic if she wasn't there.

As she stepped back inside the candy shop, Buffy looked at the beautiful flower in her hand. Spike and Lindsey strolled towards her, their hands full with bags. Lindsey smiled as he looked at the flower, "Pretty. Where'd you get it?" he asked; only half paying attention as he was juggling their shopping.

Buffy smiled as she answered, "A little girl gave it to me." Neither Spike nor Lindsey seemed too worried about the fact and Buffy was happy to keep the details to herself.

# # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # # # # # #

LOS ANGELES

HYPERION MANSION

ONE MONTH LATER

Still breathing hard from the training he and the team were doing, Angelus maintained a quick jog as he rushed inside the mansion to get the call that was waiting for him. Although Giles usually took their calls while they were busy with training, Angelus knew some were important and then transferred to the nearest phone.

Wiping the towel over his face and hair, he answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Please do take your time getting to the phone" the caller drawled, obviously annoyed that he had to wait; although he could hear that Angelus had made some attempt at hurrying.

Stopping mid movement, Angelus held his breath. Feeling his eyes widen in shock, he swallowed harshly as a reply stuck in his throat.

Giving a snide laugh, the caller taunted him, "Have I managed to silence the great Angelus Navarro? Well, well is seems like a day of momentous occasion." He saw smiling on his side of the line.

The snide remark managed to knock Angelus out of his haze, "What the hell do you want Novikov?" he asked, his voice grave and restrained. His mind was racing; why would Novikov be calling him; and at his home of all places? Was it to taunt him with the fact that Bruce could so easily get to them?

Hearing Angelus' clipped and irritated tone, Bruce growled in irritation, both from waiting for him to take the call and for his less than appreciative tone of voice. He could at least be decent to him; after all, he gave Buffy back to him out of kindness, and this was the way he acted afterwards?

Feeling his disdain towards the man return full force, Bruce sneered in a deadly cold voice, "If it weren't for Buffy, I would have taught you some manners." He ground out through clenched teeth. And he would have liked that so much; just to have the man gasping and in pain at his feet; begging for mercy, then Bruce would be more than happy for the rest of his life..

As he listened to Bruce threatening him, Angelus started squeezing the phone to the point of plastic snapping, "Leave Buffy the hell alone, or I'll kill you with my bare hands." He retorted, more than willing to make good on his own threat.

Snorting at the empty threat, Bruce growled, "Listen first before you start ordering Navarro, it might be to your benefit." If it weren't for Buffy he would have slammed the phone down in his ear and make him pay for his insolence and lack of respect. It would have been so easy too; his men were actually inside the mansion with Angelus; posing as Special Forces trainees. But unfortunately, he couldn't do that to Buffy.

"I highly doubt that." Angelus retorted. Risking a glance over his shoulder to make sure no one, especially Buffy, wasn't near, he heaved a sigh of relief to see he was alone. He didn't want her hearing this or even knowing that Bruce Novikov called; whatever his reason might be.

Bruce chuckled, the sound hollow and humorless, "Maybe you should ask Buffy about that first. Given the fact that I present a rare offering, she might want to listen to me. Where is Buffy by the way?" He asked casually, knowing he would strike a nerve when he brought her up. He might hate Angelus' guts, but he gave him points for being protective over Buffy.

Knowing Bruce was taunting him and succeeding rather well, Angelus took a deep calming breath to reign in his flaring temper. If Bruce wanted to play it that way then he was more than will to follow his lead. "What do you want Novikov; to uproar Buffy's life again; to set her back even more? Wasn't it enough that you almost killed her; must she suffer more just because she was doing her job?" Angelus said in a flat tone, his voice not betraying his inner turmoil.

Bruce felt his body heat as anger coursed through him; Angelus wasn't a fool and he would have called touché if it weren't for the anger and pain he was feeling. Clenching his teeth, Bruce forced his voice to remain level, "There is a medical facility in Moscow; it has the best doctors in the world, specializing in every field. If you take Buffy to Doctor Evangeline Morgan, you both might find it very beneficial." He ended.

Hearing the change in Bruce's voice caused Angelus to frown and lose some of the hostility he was feeling, but it was only replaced by weariness and distrust, "Why? Buffy doesn't need surgery." Angelus stated, his voice also taking on a calmer tone. He couldn't understand why Bruce would call him with information like that; what use could they have for a medical facility located across the globe? Did Bruce have something up his sleeve again? With him, one could never be certain.

As much as he hated talking with Angelus, he knew he would be part of it and figured it would be best if he talked to Angelus directly instead of with Buffy. He understood jealousy and he didn't want that to stand in the way of Buffy's happiness. Deciding against being snide or taunting, Bruce answered in a calmer tone, "I know what I did to Buffy and I want to make it right, even though I know it will never fully heal her. I know she can't have children because of the shot I fired. This might not be much, but if Buffy wants it, they can help her there; repair the damage.

Doctor Evangeline Morgan is a world renowned doctor specializing in that field. After she looked at Buffy's medical records, she was sure that she'll be able to repair the damage, no matter how severe it was." Bruce finished.

A few days after he found out about Buffy's severe injuries, he set out to find a doctor that could aid Buffy in any way; luckily for him, Maddox already knew someone who fit their criteria. Maddox's ex-lover, Doctor Evangeline Morgan was touched after reading Buffy's file and was more than happy to help when she heard what Bruce had in mind.

As the words registered, Angelus could do nothing but stand in shocked silence, his mind working a mile a minute. What if Bruce was talking the truth? Surely he wouldn't lie about something like that; after all, he gave Buffy back because he knew it was where she was happy and where she belonged, he wouldn't be so cruel to make false promises on a matter that he surely knew was very sensitive for Buffy.

After giving Angelus a few seconds of silence to absorb the information, Bruce suggested, "You can check her credentials to curb your fears. But I swear this isn't a setup, I just want to give Buffy something back." There was so much he wanted to give her but he couldn't if she didn't want it; so his last option was to hopefully help in giving her something that she did indeed want…a child.

Turning and sitting down hard on the chair beside him, Angelus croaked, "Why would you do that?" He was already starting to foolishly gain hope.

Bruce had to swallow back his emotions this time, "Because I can never take back what I did; because I want to give back to her and because everyone should experience the joy of children…especially Buffy." he admitted honestly.

Not knowing what to say, Angelus remained silent, half in shock and not knowing what to say or do. Bruce saved him from answering, "Talk to Buffy and let her decide if she wants to go or not. I'll phone you again in two days." Without waiting for an answer, Bruce cut the connection and ended the call.

Replacing the phone, Angelus leaned back into the chair ad rubbed a hand wearily over his face. The task before him wasn't going to be an easy one, but he knew he would do it. Given the opportunity, how could he not? He wasn't about to let his fears and uncertainty stand in the way of Buffy's happiness and dreams.

He knew Buffy wanted children; his children and he remembered how devastated she'd been when she told him she couldn't have children. Angelus had also been so shocked and crushed by the news, that he didn't know what to do; but he had to be strong for Buffy and didn't want to upset her further by letting her know how much he wanted to have children as well…with her.

How was he going to tell her? Could he give her hope and then see the disappointment in her eyes when the doctors couldn't help? Buffy was still recovering from the kidnapping and to tell her that her kidnapper called and offered a gift like this? How would she react? The chance that she might say no was a huge possibility, but he knew the outcome could change both their lives.

# # # # # # # # # #

MOSCOW, RUSSIA

TWO WEEKS LATER

Pulling at the lapels of her thick coat, Buffy tried to get some semblance of warmth from the material surrounding her shivering body. The cold winter weather seeped through layers and layers of clothing and Buffy noted that despite the two shirts she wore underneath the coat, a large oversized scarf and wool gloves, it still felt like she was standing naked outside.

When an arm wrapped around her, Buffy smiled up at Angelus as he pulled her into his side. The warmth from his body quickly seeped through and Buffy sighed happily. Why was it that men were always warmer? Not that she minded; being in Angelus' warm embrace was like being in heaven.

Tilting her head up towards him, she smiled as he obliged her and places a soft kiss on her blue lips. As he pulled back, Buffy sighed at his rigid posture; ever since they landed yesterday he'd been tense and suspicious of everything; his eyes were devoid of any emotion and observed everything around them. She knew he was using his legendary control to keep calm and reserved, but she wished she could set him at ease.

Taking his hand in hers and squeezing firmly, "It's going to be okay." Buffy said, her eyes pleading with him to relax and calm down. Dark brown eyes met hers, only to swirl away and focus ahead of him again, causing Buffy to frown at his attitude.

She knew how uneasy Angelus was about this whole situation; knew he didn't trust anything surrounding it and definitely didn't trust the man who arranged everything. If only she could erase his doubt, make him understand that Bruce wouldn't hurt her; that he wouldn't take her again, but how did you do explain that to a man so steadfast and hard headed as Angelus Navarro?

Maybe she shouldn't have agreed to this; obviously Angelus wasn't very happy about it, as his attitude showed just seconds before. Was she selfish to have agreed; to want the procedure done and maybe someday have Angelus' child and a family of her own? Had she really thought everything through clearly enough?

Doubts raced through her mind, making her come to a slow halt as thoughts overwhelmed her. Frowning as Buffy fell behind, Angelus noted the look on her face. Cursing himself silently for his behavior and attitude, Angelus turned and wrapped Buffy in his arms tightly then stole her lips in a passionate kiss.

Pouring all his love and devotion into the kiss, Angelus once again counted all his blessings; having Buffy in his life, happy and healthy was more than he could ever have asked for. And now for such an opportunity to present itself while he acted like an asshole about it wasn't something he was proud of. He saw the look of doubt and fear on her face and just because he was scared didn't mean that he should place that on her shoulders as well. She needed to focus on the procedure ahead and getting better; not worrying because her lover had a bad bout of jealously and envy against someone who gave them something they never thought possible.

Ending the kiss but keeping her wrapped in his arms as he rested his forehead against hers, Angelus inhaled deeply, "I'm sorry Buffy. I shouldn't have acted that way…it's just…I love you so much and I want you to be happy. If you say we can trust him, then I have faith in your judgment." Even if he was still cautious, she needed his support and that's what he'll give her.

Hearing honesty and sincerity in his deep voice, Buffy closed her eyes in relief, "You don't have to worry. He wouldn't have offered if he didn't want to help." She assured him, knowing it wouldn't do much to help.

Nodding in agreement, Angelus gave her another kiss, and pulled her towards the entrance of the medical facility. Looking around, everything was very secure and well maintained, showing just how much funds the facility got to do their research and procedures. When he and Gunn checked the place out, he was relieved to find everything was indeed legit.

As they walked into the reception area they were greeted friendly by a petite, red haired nurse with a bubbly smile and kind eyes. Before Buffy could even give her name, a man in a doctor's coat approached and guided them to a large private room. Angelus knew better than to comment or ask how they knew who they were.

Removing his oversized coat and hanging it up, he stretched his arms, relieved to be out of the restraining garment. As the nurse started preparing Buffy, a tall woman with bright blue eyes and light brown hair walked in, a smile on her elegant face as she greeted them. Introducing herself as Doctor Evangeline Morgan, she started explaining the procedure to them and put both Buffy and Angelus at ease.

After quickly scanning Buffy's vitals and making notes on her chart, Doctor Morgan turned to the anxious couple, "Ready Buffy?" she asked with a friendly Russian accent. She could see both of them were understandably nervous but all she could do was reassure them and give Angelus regular updates as the surgery went along.

Buffy nodded eagerly, more than ready to get started and finally get the end results. As nervous as she was, excitement trumped her negative feelings and she was feeling optimistic and hopeful. Giving Angelus' hand a squeeze, she answered with a hesitant smile, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Doctor Morgan smiled and nodded to the nurses to wheel Buffy out. Looking over at her worried fiancé, Evangeline couldn't help but sympathize with him. Unknown to Buffy and Angelus, she knew the entire history about why Buffy needed the surgery. Even though she wasn't personally acquainted with Buffy and Angelus, it was evident that they cared very deeply about each other; in turn making her feel even better about the surgery she was about to perform. She was confident enough in her skills to know that it would be a success.

Patting the brooding male on his arm, she assured him with confidence, "Don't worry. We will take very good care of her." With those last words she followed Buffy and the nurses to the E.R.

As Angelus was left alone in the room, he took a deep breath and took a seat on one of the chairs. Seeing Buffy in a hospital bed brought back some very painful memories and even though he knew the circumstances weren't the same, he was battling with some old demons. Despite being positive and optimistic, he was still worried; at least the Doctor was friendly and confident, and that should count for something.

# # # # # # # # # #

Leaning casually against the wall with his shoulder, Maddox took in the silent whispers around him. The hospital was abuzz with activity, yet strangely enough, everyone went about their business in a rather quiet manner. Looking at his watch again, he saw it has been three hours since they wheeled Buffy into surgery.

Looking over at Bruce, he could see the tension and stress rippling through his big body, betraying his concern. They arrived when Buffy was being wheeled into surgery and watched silently from a distance, neither Buffy nor Angelus knowing they were there and Maddox knew it was torture for Bruce to watch from the sidelines; not being able to see or speak to Buffy as they both knew it wasn't their place to interfere in a moment like this.

Bruce had been deadly quiet the entire time and to be honest it was driving Maddox insane. Pushing away from the wall with an irritated sigh, he walked towards the hallway, "I'm getting coffee, do you want anything?" he asked, already knowing Bruce was going to decline the offer. When Bruce shook his head Maddox huffed at him in annoyance but remained silent.

As he neared the large cafeteria room, he saw Buffy's lover pacing up and down the aisle; his hair disheveled and his face drawn tight with worry. As he ordered coffee and waited for his order to be filled, his eyes remained trained on Angelus' pacing form.

Taking his coffee, Maddox thought back to when he and Angelus first met about six years ago; the Hyperion team had barged in on one of his restaurants in uptown L.A. presenting a warrant to search the premises for drugs and other illegal substances.

As the men marched into his restaurant, uprooting the customers and staff, he wanted to laugh in their faces but kept a casual expression on his face. They wouldn't find anything illegal in his restaurant; he might be an immoral bastard that secretly dealt in weapons and killed people, but he wasn't into drugs and he ran a legitimate business where his restaurants were concerned.

While they had been searching, he and Angelus managed to butt heads and even then he felt hatred towards the man stir. That feeling grew over the years and then reached boiling point when Maddox found out it was the one and only Angelus Navarro that shot Bruce and nearly killed him. If only Bruce would have allowed him to take revenge, but now he understood his reluctance.

But Bruce didn't say he wasn't allowed to torture the man. With a grin on his face, he strolled over to where Angelus was leaning against the wall and stood opposite him, also leaning against the wall.

Walking the hospital halls nonstop for three hours was only agitating Angelus even more, so he decided to go to the waiting room in case the nurses brought news about Buffy. When he saw a young couple cradling their new born baby between them, he felt his throat thicken. Looking at the small bundle in their arms he felt saddened and also amazed. To create life was one of the most wonderful things he could think about; he wanted that…to created life with Buffy…to see their features staring back at them through a baby. But what if the cost was Buffy's life? It might sound careless and harsh but nothing was worth risking Buffy's life over.

Leaning casually against the wall, he quietly observed the couple and their newborn baby. When a man stepped in beside him, Angelus casually threw a glance at him, only to look back sharply at the new arrival. Looking at Maddox now, Angelus couldn't find the anger and hatred he usually felt when he looked at criminals…he was just too worried about Buffy to care about anything else. Shaking his head and looking away from Maddox, he inhaled a slow breath and settled back down; he should have know _they_ were there.

Folding his arms over his muscular chest, Maddox made himself comfortable next to Angelus; the man Buffy was in love with; and the source of Bruce's heartache and loss. As much as he wanted to sneer at him, he held himself back and instead pestered him with his mere presence and focused on the scene Angelus was so absorbed in; the happy new parents cuddling their newborn baby.

Both remained silent for long moments, too absorbed in the scene before them. Angelus took a breath and without looking at Maddox, asked, "Is he here?" it had taken him a while to get his emotions under control but jealousy was still raging inside him. Although he knew he didn't need to be, he still felt it. But neither Bruce nor Maddox needed to know that.

Maddox snorted as he turned his sharp green eyes on him, "What do you think?" he said snidely. What a stupid question to ask; of course Bruce was there, he wouldn't let Buffy go into important surgery without at least being there, even if he couldn't see her. Not only was he there for her, but he himself needed to know how things went and nothing could have pulled him away.

Not bothering to comment on Maddox's comment, Angelus just stared ahead of him, his eyes trained on the baby. He remembered the night Buffy told him the full extent and repercussions of her injury; how shocked and guilty he felt…guilty because he didn't protect her and because he wasn't there with her when she found out. Buffy had to go through that alone; still in shock from what happened and reeling from the course her life had taken; not only that night but those weeks before when she made the hard decision to leave the Hyperion team.

When she'd told him she couldn't have children, silent tears streamed over her cheeks and her eyes portrayed how deep her sadness really was. Even through his own pain and shock he'd held her and they took comfort in each other, both mourning their loss. Some days it was all he could think about; the sight of Buffy pregnant with his child, both excited about the new arrival, but it wasn't to be and however hard it had been, they had no other choice but to accept it.

Until the day Bruce contacted him with the possibility that the damage could be repaired; as soon as he heard the words he started to hope, knowing he was foolish to believe a man like Bruce Novikov. Then again, why would he lie about something like that; he had nothing to gain from it.

As he sat down with Buffy and told her, he'd watched so many emotions reflect on her face; hope, fear, joy, uncertainty and even happiness. She'd weighed both options very heavily for those two days and just hours before Bruce was to call, he and Buffy sat down and discussed the possibilities. Even though she didn't say anything outright, he knew what her decision was…but she'd waited for him so they could decide together. When Bruce finally called and he gave him their answer, Bruce had remained unaffected and said he'd call them with further details the next morning. Now, here he was, waiting to hear news on Buffy…and their future.

As Maddox watched the infant start to fuss, he thought back to when Michaela was born and how happy Bruce and Scarlet had been. Despite his own feelings, he was sacrificing his own happiness to give something to a person Maddox thought undeserving; Angelus. Buffy may be the one in the operating room but Angelus would be there through everything.

Feeling his anger and irritation return, he turned his gaze on Angelus, "Doesn't it just eat you up that _he_ has given her something that you never could?" his voice was cold, not hiding his hostility. If he wasn't allowed to take care of Angelus physically, he could at least torture him verbally and emotionally.

Angelus froze, Maddox's words hitting him right in the chest like a fist, but he recovered quickly and looked at Maddox's harsh face, an evil glint in his brown eyes as he answered, "Doesn't just eat _him _up that I'll ultimately be the one that's going to give her a child? Using what he supposedly gave her, to my advantage…" his snide remark was said just above a whisper so that the couple across from them wouldn't hear, but Maddox sure did.

Maddox's smile slowly faded as the meaning of his words reached him. Clenching his fists at his sides, he pushed away from the wall and faced Angelus by stepping in his face, "He's doing this for Buffy, not for you. You best remember that." He growled through clenched teeth before he turned and stalked out of the room.

Looks like people weren't joking when they said Angelus Navarro was a cold hearted bastard who would kill his own family if he needed to; his reaction just now proved why he got that reputation. Shaking his head and telling himself that he couldn't make a scene in the hospital, Maddox made his way back to Bruce; where he could fume in silence.

Angelus didn't even bother looking at Maddox as he walked out; the grin on his face still firmly in place. If that asshole wanted to play games with him, he was more than willing to play dirty.

Yes, Angelus hated it that Bruce was the one that gave Buffy this…'gift'…he wished he could have done that for her; but he also knew Bruce Novikov was well connected in every field; he probably had to pull some illegal strings to get this done.

He and Giles had also searched every available resource they could in hopes of helping Buffy, but they weren't as fortunate in finding anything as Bruce had been. Angelus wondered if the head of the facility was even aware of what was going on in that operating room; probably…Bruce must have paid them to keep their lips sealed as well.

Closing his mind from those thoughts, Angelus strolled out of the visiting room and back to Buffy's room. Taking a seat on her bed, he leaned forward and pushed his hands through his head in worry and frustration. He hoped this worked.

# # # # # # # # # #


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: DAMAGE CONTROL - Sequel to 'No I In Team'

AUTHOR: PHOENIX333

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters

DISTRIBUTION: Please let me know if it goes anywhere.

RATING: M - For Language, Violence and Adult themes!

PS: THERE ARE _**VERY IMPORTANT**_ NOTES AT THE END OF THE STORY…. PLEASE READ

CHAPTER 10

Angelus restlessly passed the hospital halls for another two hours before Buffy was finally wheeled out of surgery. Doctor Morgan watched silently as Buffy briefly opened her eyes and smiled at Angelus before succumbing back to effect of the anesthesia and falling asleep again. Angelus leaned close and placed a gentle kiss to Buffy's forehead before turning his attention to the doctor.

With a reserved yet pleasant expression, she explained how the surgery went. From the extensive reports and scans provided by Buffy's previous doctors, she'd had an idea of what to expect when she opened Buffy up, but she'd still been surprised when she saw for herself just how extensive he damage really was. Not that it mattered; she'd had complete confidence in her abilities and was pleased to say that she repaired the damage and that there were no complications.

She stressed the importance of aftercare and Angelus promised to make Buffy follow her orders to the dot. Angelus knew Buffy wasn't going to be pleased to be confined to a bed for two weeks but he knew she would obey the doctor's orders; she wouldn't dare to compromise her health after everything they'd been through.

When Angelus stuck his large hand out to the female doctor, she was surprised yet humbled by the sincere look in his dark eyes. Smiling warmly, she placed her hand in his much bigger one and gave a firm shake, "Everything is going to be alright" she said with utter confidence.

Angelus smiled at her as he looked at Buffy again, "Thank you doctor, you have no idea how much this means…"he trailed off, not sure how to continue but the kind doctor patted his hand reassuringly.

Casting another glance at the small woman she just operated on, Dr. Eva Morgan smiled, please that she could make a difference to another life. Ignoring the ache in her own heart as she heart Angelus softly mutter words of love to Buffy, she strolled out of the room and closed the door softly behind her.

A soft moan signaled that Buffy was finally waking up and Angelus sat forward eagerly.

Buffy slowly drifted back to consciousness, acting on habit, she tried sitting up but got frustrated when her movement was hampered by an insistent throbbing pain in her arm. With sluggish movements she reached to the painful limb, intent on finding out what was causing her pain.

"Hey, don't do that." The calm, soothing voice said from beside her as her hands were effectively but softly restrained to avoid her pulling out the IV.

Frowning at whoever was stopping her, Buffy looked up but settled down the second her eyes made contact with Angelus' worried expression. Still groggy from the anesthesia Buffy shut her eyes in an attempt to gather her bearings. Her vision was blurry and she had to blink a few times before her vision turned back to normal.

"How are you feeling love?" Angelus asked as he placed a kiss on her forehead and smoother her hair away from her face. He waited patiently as Buffy took a few minutes to swallow and moisten her dry throat.

Croaking in a hoarse voice Buffy answered, "Okay" it was all she could muster at the moment as her throat was too sore and raw at the moment. Smiling thankfully when Angelus brought a glass of water closer, she allowed him to help her take a few sips and ease the burning sensation in her throat.

Carefully taking the glass from Buffy's shaking hands, he replaced it on the bedside table and gently eased Buffy back on the bed. As he tucked the blankets in tight around her shaking form, he frowned even though he knew it was just aftereffect of the anesthesia. Turning to the cupboard, Angelus was pleased to find it was stocked with linens and he quickly placed another blanket over Buffy.

Angelus fawned over Buffy some more for the next few minutes and even asked a nurse to turn up the heat in the room. Buffy smiled silently to herself knowing it was his way of dealing with the situation. Although she knew she had to stop him soon, she relaxed and watched him silently.

Feeling better after the drink of water and being wrapped in a tight cocoon of warmth, Buffy felt her nerves start to settle and placed her hand on Angelus' to draw his attention. Suddenly her throat went dry again and she blinked back unbidden tears, "How…did…" She swallowed harshly, afraid of the answer, "Did it work?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Angelus pulled his chair closer to her bed, took her hand in his and smoother the other over her hair soothingly. When he squeezed her hand softly the first tear fell and trailed a path down her flushed cheek.

A sob wedged in her throat when Angelus didn't answer at first, making her expect the worst .When Angelus lowered his gaze from hers, the sob tore free despite her biting her lip to keep it from quivering; her tears overflowed before he even started talking.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

LOS ANGELES

Shoving her gloved hands into her tailored calf length coat, Buffy sped up her pace, her high heeled boots clacking against the pavement as she hurriedly moved towards her destination. The cold winter weather of L.A. had always been her favorite season but she was actually missing the heat at the moment.

Rushing inside the store quickly, Buffy smiled as the bell above her head chimed to announce her arrival. Glancing around, she saw the shelves were stacked, despite the change of season. When a short and plump elderly lady approached Buffy with a smile on her face, Buffy pulled her hands from her pockets and removed her gloves.

"What can I do for you 'dearie?" The lady asked in a friendly voice, her faced animated with wrinkles.

Looking at the lady's friendly face, Buffy hesitated; she had no idea if this would even work…but he'd said…maybe she was wrong…although…Buffy shook her head in an attempt to stop the bombarding thoughts and hesitations.

"I know just what you need…a special flower for a special lady…" The shop owner said as she shuffled off to a row filled with bright daisies and an assortment of others. Not knowing what else to do or expect, Buffy followed her.

The glorious scent of flowers in full bloom graced her senses, causing Buffy to smile delightfully. The stout little woman was busy pulling a rare color of daisies out of a bucket, "These are perfect for you dear…" she said with a smile, "just put them in a deep vase with enough water and they will last for weeks I tell you."

Buffy hesitated, totally doubting her own sanity at the moment, not wanting to offend the lady, Buffy smiled, "They are beautiful, but actually…I was looking for a black tulip…" Buffy trailed off as she saw the other woman's face dawn with recognition.

All but stuffing the small bunch of daisies back into the bucket she just took them from, the lady hurried to the back of the shop and disappeared behind a door marked "Staff Only" Looking around her in hesitation, Buffy saw that the other patrons in the shop were blissfully unaware of her.

As quickly as she had disappeared, the shop owner reappeared cradling a rare tulip in her hand and extended it to Buffy. Buffy's eyes were glued to the striking flower, memories of times past flooding her mind. As the flower exchanged hands, Buffy's mobile started ringing, making her start and her eyes dart to the flower lady; only she didn't show any indication of surprise, her smile was still in place.

Cradling the flower against her chest, Buffy answered her phone, not sure what to expect or even what to think. As the deep baritone of a man's voice came through, Buffy heaved a small sigh of relief, happy that she hadn't gone crazy like she thought earlier, "I need to see him...please." she stated in a breathless voice.

As his phone buzzed with an alert tone, Maddox smiled in barely concealed pleasure. When they'd given Buffy the riddle months before, he wasn't sure if she would figure it out. He'd been foolish to doubt her; Buffy was a smart woman and didn't let things stand in her way. As he listed to her polite request, he smiled; it's been months since they spoke but he'd never forget her voice, "I'm in the area and will be there in ten minutes." He said before ending the call and making another just as quickly.

Bruce's irritated and short answer was expected so he ignored the growl that was directed at him, "She called" he stated, eager to hear the reaction. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, he cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder as he cut a corner, ignoring the car horns scolding him.

The line went silent on the other end and Maddox could have sworn he heard Bruce swallow harshly before answering, "Hurry." Was all he said, his voice raw and guttural, betraying his emotions. Not bothering to answer, Maddox cut the connection and forced the gas pedal lower, making the car roar beneath him as it ate up the miles.

Eager to get to his destination, Maddox didn't dwell on the questions of why Buffy contacted them or what her reasons might be. Right now he needed to concentrate on the road and not cause a slew of accidents in his wake.

Pulling to a stop in front of the flower shop, Maddox had just cut the ignition when the door was pulled open and Buffy jumped in. Scowling because she didn't wait inside to let him collect and assist her to the car, Maddox sighed heavily and fixed her with a glare, "I was going to collected you inside." He said grumpily as he started the car again.

Buffy couldn't stop the bubble of laughter, "You sound like a grumpy child who didn't get what he wanted." She joked. The words startled her, even though she'd spoken them. She didn't know Maddox nearly as well as she did other people but she felt she could let go and tease him a bit.

When Maddox refused to smile, Buffy felt her own smile slip, "It was just a few steps, no big deal." She tried soothing him as she placed her small hand over his on the gearshift. Maddox looked at her hand on top of his and smiled, laughter finally making an appearance, "Exactly…and Bruce will blow a gasket if he found out I didn't assist a lady to the car; he's very insistent about manners." He replied. Looking over at Buffy, he could see the happiness and joy in her eyes, saw the faint glow in her skin despite the cold weather that was making her a shade paler than normal.

Buffy merely nodded, not sure how to reply and instead settled back into the plush heated seat. Maddox adjusted the heat setting and turned up the fan, making the car warmer in no time. Buffy smiled at him in thanks and remained quiet on the rest of the drive.

She didn't know where they were going and seeing as she was sitting up and seeing where he was headed, she was sure it wouldn't be Bruce's private property. Even though she would never betray them, Buffy knew they were only being cautious.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into a security controlled housing complex with high walls, large gates and no less than three security guards at the front. Maddox nodded at them as they opened and allowed him entry. Within minutes they pulled up in front of a modern, double story home.

Maddox turned to her with a scowl on his face, "Wait for me to open the door this time, please. The ground is iced over and you might fall." He scoffed at her. Before Buffy could even nod, he was already out of the car and pulling her door open.

Taking his offered hand, Buffy got out of the warm car and gasped softly as the cold air hit her. Ignoring the man who got into the seat Maddox just occupied, Buffy started for the door, only to be startled when Maddox wrapped his large muscular arm around her shoulders and quickly ushered her forward "Let's get you inside." He said calmly, seemingly undeterred by the cold weather beating at them.

Stepping into the house, Buffy heaved a sigh of relief when the icy coldness was once again replaced with warmth. Following when Maddox gestured to the left, Buffy walked behind him into a large living room, the sounds of a fire and wood cracking a welcoming addition.

Soaking up the heat, she scanned the large but cozy room they entered. A commotion to her left had Buffy turning hastily only to catch her breath as Bruce hurriedly strode into the room with determined steps. A smile rose on her face of its own accord but before Buffy could move to him, Maddox reached for her coat to pull it off her shoulders.

Biting her lip in sudden nervousness and uncertainty, her eyes shot to Bruce's face, eager to see his reaction. As the garment was pulled off her petite form, she stood rooted to the spot. Bruce's eyes trailed over her body in a speculative way. Feeling his eyes land on her, Buffy took a deep breath and held it.

Buffy wouldn't have believed it possible but Bruce's body went totally still, his eyes glued to her midriff where she fiddled with the scarf that stopped just a few inches above her extended belly. Seeing the shocked expression on Bruce's face made Buffy's heart tighten with pain.

Instantly the atmosphere in the room changed and Buffy wanted to bolt in the opposite direction. She scolded herself for her callous behavior and selfish heart; she knew Bruce felt… something… for her and her showing up like this seemed insensitive. Her rash decisions, followed by her even quicker actions have caused Bruce undue pain.

Bruce's throat went dry at the sight before him; his eyes wide and his mind racing. It was good seeing Buffy again after all these months; her face flushed with health and happiness. He had to swallow at the surge of emotions that assaulted him; shock, pain, nervousness, denial…and there…joy; because it was so evident in her sparking green eyes.

When she remained in place, Bruce looked at her face and saw the hesitation and uncertainty she tried to shield; obviously she was uncomfortable and doubting her decision for being there. A smile graced his face then, even though it didn't reach his soul, he forced it to make her feel at ease.

Relief surged through Buffy's tightly coiled body, making her tense shoulders relax. When Bruce's face lost the harsh lines, Buffy didn't hesitate to step closer to him. Closing the rest of the distance with two large strides, he reached out and pulled her into his arms; mindful of the small bump that prevented him from hugging her fully.

Bruce's mind was racing with a whirlwind of thoughts, and emotion; he should have expected the sight but nothing could have prepared him for it. Seeing Buffy's body slowly swelling with a child…a child that belonged to another man…a man he despised, was probably one of the most painful things he'd ever witnessed in his life.

Despite the resentment and hate that threatened to overwhelm him, he held on tightly to his control, not wanting to upset Buffy. As much as he hated to admit it, it was obvious that Buffy was deliriously happy…happy with Angelus and with the direction her life had taken. Knowing Buffy was happy made it slightly more bearable.

After all, it had been his offering to her; to help her regain a part of herself; to help her achieve a wish she had thought out of her reach. He might not have played the leading role, but at least he played a part, however small it might seem.

Pulling away from her, Bruce grinned down at her, "Hey" he said softly by way of greeting.

Buffy smiled brightly and briefly closed her eyes in relief, opening them again, she answered, "Hi" in a soft voice, making them both laugh at themselves.

Keeping her hand firmly gripped in his, Bruce reached out and touched her swelling abdomen. His smile grew as he felt the heat of her body through the layers of clothing she wore. Bruce knew he was being forward; touching her without asking but when she didn't protest or slap him away, he gently rubbed over the bump, feeling for movement.

The knowledge that a life was growing inside her amazed him; not only because of the obstacles that had been in her way, but also because it was such a rare gift in her case…and he had contributed to that. Happiness and a sense of relief soothed the jealousy that was raging inside him.

Looking back at her glowing face, Bruce grinned, "You look amazing" he said in awe, his hand still lightly stroking over Buffy's tummy. There was so much more he wanted to say to her, but knew he couldn't, knew it wasn't his place.

Buffy chuckled, averting her eyes and soothing a hand over her bump as well, "I still can't believe it myself, even though I see the evidence of it in the mirror every day." She said with obvious awe. She was still amazed at the miracle that graced her and she was looking forward to the different stages of her pregnancy.

A hearty laugh behind her drew her attention to Maddox as he said, "You'll always look beautiful, especially when you're eight and a half months pregnant." Stepping closer, despite knowing it would startle Buffy, Maddox drew her closer and gave her a hug, "Congratulations" he said as he embraced her, mindful of the small bump pressing against his own tight abdomen.

Pleasantly stunned by the unexpected gesture, Buffy smiled back at him, unable to believe where and who she was with. When Bruce motioned to the couch, she took a seat and reveled in the warmth radiating from the fire.

Having been through it once before, Bruce acted quickly and gave Buffy a extra pillow to place behind her back, knowing it would relieve the customary tension. He was even more pleased when he noted Buffy kicking off her shoes and pulling her feet beneath her; at least she was comfortable enough to relax totally in his house, in both his and Maddox's presence.

Signaling Maria, his life-long housekeeper, he asked for three hot chocolates to warm them up. For more than two hours Bruce and Maddox was totally absorbed into the conversation and the small woman carrying it on.

Ever aware of the time ticking by, reality slowly start to set in and Bruce wanted to scream in frustration. He didn't want her to leave, he didn't want to see her go, now or ever; he needed more time with her; needed to keep her close to him to make sure she was alright.

Maddox looked at Bruce, feeling the tension from his friend like it was his own. He knew Buffy had to leave soon and if he didn't step in soon, Buffy might never go home, he thought with amusement. Bruce was clearly so entranced with her with nothing else mattered to him at the moment.

After a while, Buffy finally got up and pulled on her shoes and coat. Seeing Buffy move carefully made Bruce want to reach out and hug her tightly to his chest and never let go…the longing was ten times more present when she was standing right before him.

When Buffy stepped closer and unexpectedly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, he had to clench his hands at his sides to prevent himself from hanging on to her. Fixing his gaze to the flames flickering in the fireplace, Bruce forced himself to keep his hug light.

"Thank you so much; you'll never know how grateful I am." Buffy's softly spoken words of gratitude pulled him back to the present as he reluctantly pulled away from her and held her at arms-length. When tears started to form in her eyes Bruce barely held back the guttural groan that wanted to slip from him by clenching his jaw as hard as he could.

Instead of pulling her back into his embrace like he wanted to, he gently wiped the tears away with a small smile. Smoothing his hand down her arm, Bruce took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss in farewell on her small hand.

When Maddox stepped forward and pulled Buffy away from him, Bruce wanted to thank the heavens and scream at Maddox all at once. Like always, a master of control, Bruce turned around, not wanting to see Buffy's back as she left…as she walked out of his life again...for good this time.

His driver chose that moment to walk into the room and announce that the plane was ready and waiting for him to board. Five minutes later he was in his car, driving in to opposite direction of where he wanted to go.

Bruce needed to give the driver orders, make sure he got everything before their flight but his throat was clogged with too many emotions. Closing his eyes in hopes of a reprieve, Bruce leaned back into the plush leather and closed his eyes.

Moments later the buzzing of his cellphone pulled him back to the present. Scrolling through the messages, Bruce found a particular one that had been sent a few days ago. It was short and read simply "Michaela can't wait to see you…hurry back to us"

Snapping it closed, he focused on the thought of returning home; to his own family. He'd already delayed his trip him by more than a week and he already felt bad; but some part of him had known…had felt that he couldn't leave just yet; and like always he trusted that sixth sense…after all, it brought Buffy to him; even if had only been for a few hours to say their final goodbyes.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

HYPERION MANSION

LATER THAT NIGHT

Buffy was snuggled in the bed; the covers pulled to her waist and tucked in at the sides to keep her warm. With a book in her lap and her hand absently rubbing over her growing child, she didn't hear the ruckus downstairs or the men as they filtered into the mansion.

When the door to her room opened suddenly, Buffy looked up and smiled at the deep brown eyes of the man she loved. Angelus happily returned the smile as he walked towards her where she was laying in their bed.

Every time Angelus returned form a mission, it felt like he hadn't seen her in days, even if it really just a few hours. But knowing that she was home, waiting for him to return to her was a constant thought that he held on to dearly.

His strides were sure and determined as he made his way over to her. Placing a warm, lingering kiss on her waiting lips, Angelus couldn't help but smile at the feelings and emotion the small woman evoked in him. Ending the passionate kiss with a smack, Angelus kneeled at the side of the bed and leaned into Buffy. Pulling the covers away from her he pushed her nightshirt away and placed a kiss on their growing baby.

Every time he saw the bump…saw the proof of their love, Angelus felt his breath leave him in a whoosh and he had to take a few seconds to draw in new oxygen. Fixing his intent gaze on the woman that held his heart, he asked, "How are you feeling?" while he gently rubbed his hand over their child.

Buffy smiled reassuringly as she placed her hand over his, "I'm good." Sometimes Buffy was still awestruck at the way Angelus acted towards her. With her he was the most loving and gentle person, but when his work and other people were concerned, he was s till as hard and commanding as that first day she'd met him.

Most men still trembled with trepidation and fear when they worked with him or even just spoke his name. Most people didn't believe it when they found out he'd married one of his former team mates and was expecting their first child. Some were flat out shocked while others denied that Angelus had any living essence inside him to create another life.

Their opinions always changed when they saw Buffy, the evidence exposed for everyone to see as she proudly strutted around with her growing bulge. Angelus never wasted a moment or gave a second thought when he lovingly embraced her in front of everyone and adorned her with kisses and softly murmured words of love.

Los in his own thoughts, Angelus gazed intently at Buffy's midriff, pleased to hear that she hadn't suffered another bout of morning sickness. Even though he knew it was totally normal, he couldn't help but worry; he figured being over prepared was better than not being prepared at all.

Unable to resist, Angelus gave the bump another kiss before pulling Buffy's nightshirt back in place and tucking the covers back around her, "I'm going to take a shower then I'll get us something to eat" he stated as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Buffy's gaze dropped to his taunt abdomen as Angelus stated removing his clothing. Feeling his gaze burn into hers, Buffy looked up and her eyes collided with Angelus'; both showing the same raging emotions and need.

A satisfied grin spread over Angelus' face as he dropped the shirt and moved over Buffy, trapping her beneath him as he held himself suspended above her with his strong arms. Buffy quickly kicked the covers down and away with a wicked smile of her own, then beckoned him with open arms.

Sitting back on his heels, Angelus gently pulled Buffy into a sitting position and pulled the large oversized shirt she was wearing over her head. Looking at the garment in his hands Angelus grinned as a memory popped into his head…

_. . . . . FLASHBACK . . . . ._

It was a morning like every other as he lounged in bed for a few extra minutes with Buffy before he had to go downstairs and meet the team for training for the day. He knew he was stretching it, knew he should have been downstairs ten minutes ago, but he just couldn't pull himself away from her warm and welcoming body.

He was s till stroking his fingers over Buffy's arm as she lay sprawled on his chest when Buffy suddenly sat upright and bolted from the bed into the bathroom. She had the presence of mind to shut the door behind her but Angelus was right behind her and narrowly missed the door with his face.

Buffy heaved the breakfast they'd shared just minutes ago as she held onto the toilet for life. So shocked and Panicked, Angelus froze on the spot as he watched Buffy helplessly. Only after Buffy flushed the toilet and slowly got up on shaky lags to rinse her mouth did Angelus regain his senses.

Ignoring Buffy's startled gasp and insistent voice asking what the hell he was doing, he rushed out of their room to downstairs, fully intent on rushing her to the hospital. In his haste Angelus had managed to draw every occupant of the mansion's attention, even the new recruits who were residing with them.

Giles finally managed to get through the haze that fogged Angelus' mind and told him it was only normal that Buffy have morning sickness in this stage of the pregnancy. After arguing heatedly for nearly ten minutes, Angelus relented when Giles assured him he would call their private physician to come over and have a look at Buffy.

Buffy had a scowl firmly in place as she glared at him, letting him know in no uncertain terms that he'd overreacted. Not that he cared, the sight of Buffy slumped over that toilet had sent him into a blind panic and he wasn't going to apologize for being worried.

Lindsey chose that moment to berate his team leader and friend. With a cruel smirk he cleared his throat and asked calmly, "You did see that she'd only wearing a shirt right?"

Angelus' eyes grew wide as he looked at his distressed wife with shock…dressed only in one of his white oversized t-shirts. He loved seeing her in his clothing as it gave him some sort of primal sense of ownership…not that he would ever tell her that…

Buffy's face turned an even deeper shade of crimson as she squirmed under every ones gaze and tried unsuccessfully to pull the garment lower over her exposed thighs. Angelus stepped before her, putting himself between her and his men's prying eyes.

He was just about to pick Buffy up and take her back to their room when Lindsay made another comment, "Next time you shouldn't let her wear anything except underwear" Lindsey said casually as he gazed approvingly at Buffy's exposed thighs.

Angelus' body went rigid with anger before he swirled and grabbed at Lindsay with a thunderous look in his dark eyes.

Everyone groaned in irritation except Angelus who got a thunderous look on his face and grabbed for Lindsey, fully intent on planting his fist in his face. But Lindsey was prepared and dodged him then shot out of the garage at a dead run, Angelus close on his heels. No one even had a chance to say anything so they merely shook their head and made their way back upstairs. Spike kindly handed Buffy his duster and she gratefully accepted it, eager to cover her half naked body.

Hours later, after Buffy heard how Angelus caught up to Lindsey and took him down in a tackle and the pair wrestling on the grass like school kids, Buffy was seated beside the pool, and soaking up some sun. The weekend was almost over and she was looking forward to the recruiting jobs she and Giles had scheduled for the week ahead.

Who would have thought her life would turn out like this; she certainly didn't. If someone should have asked her where she thought her life would be a year from then, she would have said she'd still be in the Special Forces, chasing up the corporate ladder and focusing on her career; yet here she was today, happily married to the man she was madly in love with, expecting their first child and she actually loved traveling to recruit.

Rubbing her hand over her extended tummy, Buffy couldn't help but smile; her life was complete. Being where she was, Angelus at her side and her friends and family close was all she could ever wish for.

When Buffy heard a strange noise, she frowned, wondering what it could be. Then she saw them, Angelus, Lindsey and Groo running towards her at full speed…or rather running towards the pool. Seeing what they intended but not having enough time to get out of the way, Buffy shrieked and covered her head while she turned to the side.

Angelus hit the water first, followed closely by Lindsey and Groo, the joined force of their weight making the water splash all over Buffy, leaving her totally drenched. Pushing himself to the surface, Angelus wiped the water from his face and stared at his wife as she sat stunned on her bathing chair.

Her hair was wet and hanging over her face, her towel was soaked and the best part of all… her body glistening from the water as it ran down her body. The black bikini she wore had been driving him crazy since she purchased it and he was pretty sure it was one of the best sights he'd ever seen in his life. His eyes trailed hungrily over her body as he saw her nipples pebble from the water, down to her scantily clad bum, and settling on her swollen abdomen. Male satisfaction and pride swelled in him; knowing he was the cause of her 'condition' and the knowledge that they created a life together.

Buffy glared at the three men as they surfaced, "You guys are real jerks, I just oiled up." Buffy huffed as she stood up and started drying out her hair.

Angelus growled low in his throat as he stared at her profile. Lindsey was just about to reply to her comment when he clamped his hand over his friends face, "I swear to God Lindsey, if you say a word I will rip your throat out." He warned, already imagining what Lindsey intended to say.

Wisely, Lindsey kept his mouth shut this time and Angelus let him go with a splash of water to his face. Hauling himself out of the pool, Angelus walked over to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her as he molded his chest against her back. Pressing a kiss behind her ear he whispered, "I'll be more than happy to oil you up again."

Buffy's chuckle sent shivers down his spine as she turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. Locking their lips in a heated kiss, Angelus pulled her as close as her bump allowed, then trailed one hand to her bum and the other to her abdomen. Feeling her smile into the kiss, Angelus reluctantly pulled away.

They spend the day at the pool, the entire team just lounging around and having fun. Gunn and Forrest started a barbeque as Giles brought his new acquaintance, Jenny, along for an official 'second date.' Everyone was amazed but happy that he found someone he liked.

Looking for his wife, Angelus smiled as he found her on the lounging chair, now to his dismay clothed in shorts and a tank top. Making her scoot forward a bit, Angelus got in behind her and settled her back against his chest as he encased her with his legs. Wrapping his arms underneath hers and settling in her tummy, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "You alright?" he asked, making sure she didn't need anything.

Who would have thought that the cold hearted Angelus Navarro would be an attentive husband, loving and devoted to his wife, with a child on the way? People would have said it was absurd and untrue, but as Buffy snuggled back against him, the proof right against her, she thought how wrong everyone had been about him.

Smiling as she looked at the scenery before her, Buffy answered truthfully, "I'm the best I've ever been."

THE END

_AUTHORS NOTE 1__: I meant no disrespect against anyone of Russian descent. I highly respect the country and its people. For Bruce's character I wanted someone strong, intelligent and courageous and that is why I made him Russian because I see people of Russian descent as strong characters with strong morals and passion and courage; I regard them with the utmost respect._


End file.
